Jagged Diamonds
by Kiya Sama
Summary: Rivals on the baseball diamond, Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld soon come to realize that they have more in common than they’d like to admit. For neither know they are the reincarnations of a tragic royal couple from another place and time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Kiya Sama  
**Fandom:** Kyou Kara Maou  
**Title:** Jagged Diamonds 1?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** Yuuri+Wolfram (Main), Others as story progresses.  
**Warnings:** AU, shounen-ai/yaoi, fluff/sap, angst, baseball terminology, unbeta'd.  
**Summary:** Rivals on the baseball diamond, Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefeld soon come to realize that they have more in common than they'd like to admit. For neither know they are the reincarnations of a tragic royal couple from another place and time where magic lives.  
**Notes:** An ongoing b-day gift story for my good friend, Blackster squishes in the hopes that I will be able to finish it by then. Enjoy and know that feedback is always and greatly appreciated.

* * *

**01:**

It was the bottom of the eighth inning and the Lion Dandies were leading the visiting team by only a run. It was hardly enough of a cushion for the home team who knew that they had to win this game to make it to the regional championships. Of course, it didn't help that the 'away' team had their power hitters coming to bat in this inning and that the Lion Dandies had no other pitcher in the bullpen ready to relieve the one on the mound if the situation got worse.

For Yuuri Shibuya, a lanky dark-haired teenager of sixteen, the day couldn't possibly be going any slower. He yawned and swatted at a fly that buzzed around his head while waiting for the rest of his teammates to take the field. The afternoon heat was stifling and even though his baseball jersey wasn't all that thick (although the heavy pad and stuffy catcher's helmet felt like it weighed a ton), he could feel the cloth sticking to his body like glue. It was irritating and quite bothersome and he was really beginning to wish he was anywhere but here. He squatted behind home plate and tried to stifle another yawn, hoping the batters from the opposing team would make up their mind about their pinch hitter so they could get things rolling again.

He eyed the spectators in the small stadium with a long drawn out sigh. They were mostly made up of supporters for Hirohito Private School – their opponents – which was odd considering they were the _visiting_ team. It seemed as if the local team didn't have much support and Yuuri couldn't blame them all that much. Compared to Hirohito's record of 20-2 for the regular season, Yuuri's team could only brag of a 13-9 record. It wasn't all that bad, at least in comparison to the others in their division, but it wasn't that great either. It was even a miracle they were leading by one so far although Yuuri had the feeling that their minor victory was going to be short-lived.

He tore his gaze from the crowd, blushing heavily as he heard the undeniable voice of his mother screaming from the bleachers.

"Good luck, Yuu-chan! Good luck!"

He groaned in humiliation and spread his thighs apart a bit more to make himself comfortable while shaking his head and hoping no one would look in his direction. Unfortunately, most of his teammates were already familiar with Jennifer Shibuya's antics and Yuuri was able to hear some snickers coming from the dugout on his left. He turned a little to glare at them, only to meet the amused dark eyes of his best friend and team manager, Ken Murata, who waved and gave him a thumbs up sign.

_What's that for?_ Yuuri thought with a bemused frown. _Don't give me a thumbs up like it's something to be proud of Murata! Someone should just take my mother out of here…_

"And batting for number 4," came the announcer's loud booming voice over the speakers, "Is going to be pinch hitter, number 13, Wolfram von Bielefeld!"

Yuuri snapped to attention, just as the crowd roared its approval at the name of the new hitter for the Red Demons. An appropriate name considering their school colors were red and their mascot…well, a cute little Cupid-like figure with a pitchfork. It was hardly demonic enough but Yuuri guessed they were only called 'demons' because of the way they played on the field. Those guys were _relentless._

Speaking of which, he had never heard of this Wolfram von Bie…whatever they had called him. Yuuri rose to his feet to stretch his legs – squatting took a toll on his hamstrings – and eyed the figure approaching from their opponent's dugout. He couldn't make out the face of the boy, since his helmet seemed to be covering his eyes. But he was just as tall as Yuuri and walked with precise and measured steps. From beneath the helmet, Yuuri could make out the shock of blond hair beneath it – too blond in his opinion. Hell, he could swear it literally shone like gold under the blazing sun.

_No time to be admiring his hair,_ he thought with a wince. _He's just another pretty boy. No wonder the girls seem to be screaming much louder this time. But we've still got a problem here…_

He glanced towards his coach, who was looking just as confused. It seemed as if he too had never heard of this Wolfram person before and wasn't quite sure of what to do. He made a motion for a timeout and Yuuri nodded and brought it to the umpire's attention.

"A few minutes on the mound!" Yuuri announced as he began to walk towards Mizuki, their team pitcher. He took a few steps forward, forced to walk past the silent blond who was coming closer to him. For a moment, when they seemed to be side-by-side, time stood still as an incredible scent, like wild flowers, horses and pure sunshine assailed Yuuri's senses. He felt his knees weaken and then the undeniable words uttered softly from the boy's lips.

"Yuuri, you wimp."

Just as suddenly as it had happened, the moment passed and the world returned to its noisy and colorful cacophony. Yuuri remained frozen with his eyes and mouth widened in surprise. He was vaguely aware of the rapid beating of his heart and the dry sensation on his tongue. He tried to swallow but couldn't find the moisture to do so.

"Oy, Shibuya! Did you die out there!"

The loud voice of his coach jerked him out of his dazed stupor and he shook his head rapidly to gain some semblance of control. He waved towards the frowning man although he stole a quick glance over his shoulder at the blond with growing bemusement. Wolfram seemed to be eyeing his bat and was paying no real attention to Yuuri or his teammates. In fact, it looked as if blond had never even noticed Yuuri to begin with. He tapped his bat on the plate and then lifted his head to pin cool emerald green eyes on Yuuri.

The effect was immediate - almost equivalent to getting punched really hard in the stomach.

Yuuri gasped and stumbled, sending him sprawling flat on the dusty earth as his teammates watched on in disbelief and amusement.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Shibuya!" the coach bellowed again and the umpires were beginning to get impatient. They tapped their watches. The game would be a forfeit if the Lion Dandies didn't get their act together.

"Sor…sorry," Yuuri mumbled as he rose to his feet and dusted off his now dirtier uniform. With cheeks flaming red in embarrassment, he managed to walk the few steps to the mound and struggled to listen to the coach give instructions on what kind of balls to throw. They could only assume that Wolfram was a power hitter or they wouldn't have put him in to replace Number 4. The coach wanted Mizuki to start with several change-ups and then to throw a fast ball somewhere in there.

"Feel this Wolfram boy out first," he advised. "Throw a few balls to scare him but don't hit him! We can't afford to keep anyone on base. Got it?"

Although Yuuri nodded, he doubted he had heard much of everything the coach had said. He walked back to home plate, his heart still pounding hard and fast as he came closer to the blond. He hadn't been dreaming. The boy had called him a _wimp_ and by his name too! Okay, so that shouldn't really have been a surprise. Yuuri's name had been announced several times already and it was only natural for teams to know their opponents names and stats to begin with. But why? Why had the boy said his name so…?

_As if we've known each other for a long time. He hadn't said it as an insult and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he had even said it…like he cared about me or something._

"What are you looking at?" came the curt question.

Yuuri blinked and felt his cheeks suffuse with even more color as he realized he had caught staring – although it was the dark blue helmet he had been gawking at all this time. But now that the blond had lifted his head again, Yuuri could feel the familiar sensation of being sucker-punched creeping over him. He shivered in the heat and forced himself to look away from those piercing green eyes. Damn it! He had never seen anyone with eyes that brilliant _(beautiful)_ before. It was as if he could see right into Yuuri's soul and it was quite unnerving.

"Sorry…" Yuuri began with a shaky laugh. "It's just that I thought…"

"Save the chit chat for later!" the umpire bellowed. "Play ball!"

"Right!" Yuuri slapped the helmet over his face, grateful for the distraction since Wolfram had begun to stare at him as if he had lost his mind. He fell to his haunches again and braced himself, pounding his hand into the mitt while trying desperately not to stare at the set of powerful but slender thighs beside him.

_His stance is great,_ Yuuri thought as he spread out two fingers between his thighs, a sign for Mizuki to throw the change-up. A quick glance upwards told him something else. _Great open position with his arms and shoulders. It's like he's been playing ball all his life. I don't sense any nervousness about him. He's so sure and confident. Maybe he transferred from another school or something. I've definitely never heard of…_

"BALL ONE!" the umpire screamed, jarring Yuuri away from his wayward thoughts again. He grunted as he barely got the ball within his mitt, wincing as he realized he was going to have to concentrate on Mizuki instead of this boy standing beside him.

"Pay attention, wimp," came the low and barely audible words and this time there was no mistaking the small smirk on Wolfram's lips.

_Why you…!_

He growled and angrily made the curve-ball sign to Mizuki. Not surprisingly, the pitcher was confused at the sudden change. He thought they had agreed to throw change-ups to get a feel for the blond batter. But Yuuri was adamant about it. He felt sure that Wolfram knew what they had planned to do to him and he had no plans to let the blond win. He couldn't understand his sudden need to best this smug rich kid (all private school students had to be rich in Yuuri's opinion) but no one called him a wimp and got away with it!

Mizuki, seeing that Yuuri had no intention of changing his mind, shrugged and prepared to throw.

"You're going to regret this, wimp," Wolfram muttered as he changed his stance again. Since he was a right-handed batter, Yuuri watched in amazement as Wolfram seemed to lean further into the plate. His once relaxed stance had tightened like a man ready to face an unseen but deadly opponent – in this case an innocuous baseball. Wolfram held his bat a little above his left shoulder, the grip on the wooden handle now tight enough to turn his knuckles white. Yuuri winced inwardly, wondering if he had indeed made a mistake, but it was too late to change it now. Mizuki was winding up and the ball was going to be thrown at any moment.

_Curve, curve, curve, dip, dip!_ Yuuri chanted fervently. _Swing and miss this! Swing and miss!_

Mizuki finally let the ball fly and like watching it in slow motion, Yuuri held out his hands in preparation. He _had_ to get this ball! He had to make Wolfram miss this or the game was all over. There was something about the boy's stance that sent a sharp spear of worry through his heart. He held his breath as the ball came closer and in that instant - moving with a speed that Yuuri had never seen before - Wolfram swung the bat with a strength that had the dark-haired catcher gawking in shock and amazement.

The contact with the ball was like listening to a whip crackling against wood. It was a sharp pop sound that was soon drowned with the rush of wind that wafted past Yuuri's stunned features. Everyone in the stadium was left in the very same state, all eyes following the journey of the ball which now seemed to be flying into the very stratosphere.

_Oh… my… God…!_

"Hmph."

Wolfram dropped his bat and began to run around the bases which now seemed nothing more than an obligatory gesture. No one was ever going to catch that ball so the homerun was a given. The game was now tied with one more inning to play…in fact, this eighth inning wasn't even over yet and more of the Red Demons' power hitters were coming up. Mizuki sank to his knees on the mound and moaned in disbelief. However, his pain of suffering became a glare as he trained it on Yuuri, who was now wishing the ground would open and swallow him whole.

_Impossible._ It was simply impossible. No human should have been able to hit the ball that high or that far away and yet…it had happened.

The crowd's roar of approval brought him back to reality and he had to suck in a harsh breath as Wolfram came to an emphatic stop at the home plate. He stomped his feet on the white pentagon shaped plate and grinned – a breathtaking sight which sent Yuuri's cheeks flooding with color.

"Nice hit, boy," the umpire said with a nod of approval. "Whew! Never seen anything like it."

"Thank you," Wolfram replied with a small bow as he bent to pick up his bat. He gave a hi-five to his teammate who was next to hit, and dusted off his bat. "Told you to be careful, wimp," he whispered as he walked past Yuuri. "You do not want to underestimate me."

"I am not a wimp!" Yuuri returned in a harsh whisper. "I really wish you wouldn't call me…"

"Shibuya!" The coach's shrill cry had Yuuri jumping in panic. He knew what was coming and he was going to be either taken out of the game for going against the coach's wishes or given a stern lecture in front of everyone…especially his mother - something he couldn't bear to deal with at this time.

But as the coach continued his tirade, Yuuri couldn't help stealing another glance towards the Red Demons dugout. He could see Wolfram's teammates congratulating him – pats on his back (it was faintly amusing to see that no one dared ruffle his golden hair) and handshakes all around until he came to a stop before a tall and quite handsome brown-haired man Yuuri had not noticed before. He watched as the two men exchanged a few words. The brown-haired man suddenly broke into a warm smile and Yuuri could only stare in amazement as Wolfram blushed in response. Suddenly, Yuuri wished he could hear all that was being said but knew that it was going to be impossible because…

"PLAY BALL!"

…there was a game at stake here. He nodded without really knowing what he was agreeing to as the coach stormed off the field and falling to his haunches, Yuuri hid his face behind the mask again. He could feel the dull flames of anger kindling within the pit of his stomach, knowing it was all due to being humiliated (I mean what other way was there to put it?) in front of his teammates. However, Yuuri also knew he would have to stop thinking about the snotty pretty boy with his enigmatic comments or he was bound to make his team lose this game. It was something he couldn't afford to do now.

"Never underestimate you, huh?" he whispered to himself as the next Red Demon batter took his stance. Yuuri frowned and pounded a fist into his mitt angrily. "Not if we beat you, Wolfram. Not if I defeat you first."

* * *

They lost after all. By one measly run.

"It's not so bad," Murata, ever the optimist, said as he pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. "No one thought we'd make it to the regionals to begin with and yet we did it. We should be proud of our accomplishments."

Yuuri grunted in response as he continued to stuff his bag with his equipment and uniform. The stadium was now a shadow of its former self – quiet and empty with only the clean-up crew working amongst the bleachers in the distance. The faint sounds of cars moving on the highway interrupted the otherwise idyllic scene and Yuuri, on any other ordinary day, would have enjoyed this moment. But today had not been any ordinary day. Besides them losing the game, there was that blond guy to worry about.

"I mean, how come no one has ever heard of him before?" he suddenly asked with clear frustration in his tone as he shoved a t-shirt into the black bag with more force than necessary. "All of a sudden and out of the blue, Wolfram von Battle…"

"Bielefeld," Murata corrected quietly.

"…just shows up from nowhere and starts acting like he owns the whole stadium!"

"Oh, he got to you that much did he?" Murata asked, his dark eyes now sparkling with curiosity and interest.

"No, no, no," Yuuri denied fervently, shaking his head and trying to glare at his best friend. "No, he did not get to me! He just…"

_/Never underestimate me, wimp. /_

"He's just annoying that's all!"

That sounded weak even to him and his cheeks grew dark with the knowledge that Murata might be laughing at his expense.

"But what did he do to you?" Murata asked, as he began to juggle a baseball between his hands. "I didn't notice him do anything out of the extraordinary."

The smirk – that smug motion of confidence and general condescending demeanor. Who did Wolfram think he was anyway? A Prince!

He grunted again and zipped his bag, rising to his feet to tug his baseball cap over his head and eyes. "Let's go."

Murata, sensing that his friend wasn't in the most talkative of moods, nodded slowly and walked after the striding boy, having to double skip a little to catch up to him. He knew how passionate his friend felt about the game of baseball and how much effort and time Yuuri put into each new season. Their dismal results over the past few years had not dimmed Yuuri's determination to become a professional player someday and Murata was always stunned at how knowledgeable his friend was when it came to the Big Leagues. There were evenings when Yuuri would simply sit and talk about baseball, how the players stacked up against each other while analyzing every strike, pitch and hit after each game he watched on TV. Yuuri had an incredible baseball card collection, consisting of every important (and not so important) Japanese Major Leaguer. His most prized possessions, of course, were his American card collections. From Babe Ruth to Barry Bonds, Yuuri had it all and would gladly display them to anyone who cared to see…just as long as they weren't touched.

However, it hadn't always been this bad for the Lion Dandies. They had had several good seasons in the past, but the last two years had been especially sub par to say the least. Murata had taken up the job as manager in the hopes that he would be able to cheer them to victory. But so far, it hadn't yielded the results anyone would have liked. Murata didn't like to consider himself a failure but the next year would be his final year in school and he needed to establish a legacy. He would have to make sure this team makes it to the Nationals next year or else he would be considered as nothing more than a dud manager for the rest of his life!

"Ooofff!" came the low cry of pain as he slapped a hand over his nose and tried to steady himself, shaking his head lightly to clear the fuzziness from the sudden bump into Yuuri's back. "Whuff auff yuf stuffin fur?"

He removed his hand from his nose, glad to see that nothing was broken and asked again. "Shibuya? What are you looking at…hey!"

He yelped as Yuuri dragged him behind a clump of bushes on the busy sidewalk. Ignoring the passersby who were now staring at them in bemusement, Yuuri pointed to a building across the street. His eyes were wide with excitement and Murata could see the flush of color on the boy's cheeks. He didn't think he had seen his friend this hyped up for anything in a long time.

"Look! Look!" Yuuri whispered harshly. "It's that Wolfram von Battle…"

"Bielefeld…"

"…and that tall brown-haired guy who was at the game with him today! What are they doing in a place like this?"

This, being The Mirage, was one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. As they watched, they could see Wolfram and the brown-haired man standing before the doors of the restaurant, looking as if they had just stepped out of the pages of a glamorous men's fashion magazine. Yuuri swallowed tightly at the rush of heat that seemed to flow through his very being as Wolfram laughed at something the tall man was saying. He hated to admit that the blond looked dashing in his black tuxedo and his easy camaraderie with the other man was a bit aggravating. It looked like they were waiting for someone or something and soon enough a brand new Sedan – looking quite sleek in the evening lights - pulled up to the curb. The doors were opened by the chauffeur and out stepped yet another tall black-haired man with a ponytail and quite stern albeit handsome features. Draped on his arm was a vivacious-looking red-head and it was clear that all four knew each other as greetings and kisses were exchanged.

Murata sucked in a harsh breath in awe. "Holy crap! Do you know who that is, Shibuya!"

"Who!"

"That's Sir Gwendal von Walde! He was in the news yesterday, remember? He's the new owner of the Royals – the city's National Baseball team!"

Yuuri's eyes widened in disbelief. Of course he had heard the news yesterday but had been too sleepy to pay much attention it. No one knew much about Sir von Walde except the tales about him being an aristocrat and a man with too much time and money on his hands. Either way, many had hopes that the no-nonsense businessman would lead the Royals to another World Championship. Yuuri, for his part, still hadn't torn his gaze from the cozy scene in front of him and he couldn't even do it if he tried. Suddenly, he felt a white hot jolt of jealousy sear down his spine as the four people made their way into the restaurant. There was no doubt on what was to take place in there. It was clear that Wolfram was being scouted by the best team in the country with every intention of playing for them by this time next year.

"Shit," he muttered to himself as he rose to his feet slowly. "Shit! Shit! Shit! It's not fair! I'll show him! I'll show him I can be better than his rich, snobbish self!"

He kicked the trunk of the tree beside him in an angry gesture, ignoring the pain that flared up his leg afterwards. And with a low cry of jealous rage, he took off running with Murata following close behind with obvious concern on his features. Neither boy noticed that the blond they had been speaking of, had glanced in their direction with a light frown on his fair features.

"Is something wrong, Wolfram?" the brown-haired man asked quietly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing important," came the firm reply as he spun on his heels to make his way into the restaurant. "Just two bugs that caught my attention. Let's go in. I'm starved."

**TBC****…**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your wonderful feedback! I'm so thrilled you are enjoying it as much as I'm having a blast writing it. So thank you again! Enjoy/bows/

* * *

**02:**

Conversation rose and ebbed over the smell of good food and wine. A quartet of musicians played tunes, reminiscent of an era when jazz was king, on a small stage amidst the backdrop of maroon velvet curtains and fake plants. Only a few diners paid much attention to them and clapped politely whenever a song set was finished. However, the majority were focused on their 20000yen a plate dinners, their soft laughter and voices adding to the illusion of peace and serenity in the grand room.

Wolfram von Bielefeld watched all of this from the comfort of a booth specifically reserved for their party tonight. It was a private V.I.P area on the second floor, where the rich and famous could dine without fear of being recognized by their adoring fans or rabid paparazzi. So far, the evening had gone without a hitch and there was no one lurking in the corners, ready to take a snapshot of them at their most vulnerable. He sighed softly and picked up his fork, only to fight back the urge to vomit as he stared at the beady black eyes of the large lobster which had been set before him. They didn't really expect him to eat this, did they!

"Do you like the food, Wolfram?" came the low question from the dark-haired man sitting across from him.

The blond opened his mouth to lie, but decided it really wasn't worth it. "I can't eat this," he replied in a tone that would have been considered rude. "That thing is _staring_ at me…and besides, it doesn't look like it's been cooked well enough."

The maitre d', who had been standing at attention by their table, ready for any orders, flinched at the reprimand and winced inwardly. Displeasing his customers, especially ones as important as these, could cost him his job.

"Then I will get you another one, sir," he said quickly, as he leaned forward to pick up the plate.

"I do not want lobster," Wolfram corrected coldly. "Seafood makes me sick."

The dark-haired man, otherwise known as Gwendal von Walde, exchanged an exasperated look with the sheepish-looking man beside the blond.

"Then what would you like to eat, Wolfram?" he asked as patiently as he could.

"Anything but seafood."

"But there are a lot of things on the menu besides seafood," the brown-haired man pointed out quietly.

"I know that, Conrad," Wolfram replied with a scowl. "Just give me a few minutes to make up my mind on what I want."

"We could be here all night," Gwendal muttered beneath his breath.

"I heard that," the blond grumbled as he buried his face behind the large menu. He waved a hand at the maitre d' in dismissal. "I'll let you know when I'm ready."

"Yes, sir. Very good, sir." The poor maitre d' seemed all too happy to be as far away from the irritated customer as possible while Gwendal and Conrad shared another look as if saying 'What can we do about it?'

"Ah, Wolfram, Wolfram," the red-head finally spoke up as she dabbed her lips with a napkin. "You still haven't changed after all this time, have you? Still as bratty as ever."

"What!" Wolfram threw down his menu with a thunderous frown on his handsome visage. "What do you mean by…?"

"Calm down, Wolfram," Conrad said quickly, placing a hand on the younger man's wrist to hold him in place. "Anissina was just kidding…"

"Kidding? No, I'm not kidding," she replied with a smirk. She leaned over the table, her low-cut red evening gown dipping a bit more to reveal her ample bosom to their gaze (not that she cared if they saw it or not) and tapped Wolfram's nose gently. "You are still a spoiled little brat who thinks he can get away with everything just because your big brothers here are too kind-hearted to give you a good spanking."

Conrad watched with faint alarm as Wolfram's features seemed to become redder and redder with each passing second. The boy was bound to explode if the situation wasn't brought under control soon.

He looked to his older brother for support. "Gwendal…"

_Why me?_ Gwendal closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again to pin cool blue eyes on the blond, who by this time, was doing a rather good impression of a steam engine. "Calm down, Wolfram or I will deny you the right to play for the minor leagues."

There was an audible gasp in the room and Wolfram felt the air rush out of his lungs as he fell back to his chair with a heavy thud. He stared at his brother with slightly pained green eyes, his mouth opening and shutting for a few seconds as if thinking of the right way to phrase the dismay he felt.

"You…you wouldn't," he finally gasped weakly but Gwendal's stern frown did not waver.

"Yes, I would," he replied coolly. "I will not tolerate your bratty behavior in this city…"

"I didn't even want to come to this stupid city! I wanted to stay with mother back home, remember?" Wolfram replied tightly. Unshed tears shimmered in his eyes as his fingers clutched the edge of the table. "It will be a good change for us," he continued, trying to mock Gwendal's baritone. "It's what you need. You need to get out a bit more and explore the world. Bullshit!"

"Wolfram!" Conrad reprimanded with a light frown. "You know you owe Gwendal everything…"

"Yes! Yes! I know it!" the blond cried out. "If it wasn't for Gwendal I wouldn't be here, right? I wouldn't be a baseball player, right? It's all because of him! And everyone thinks that too!"

"What are you talking about?" Gwendal asked with barely concealed impatience. There was no need pretending to eat any more. Food had lost its interest.

"You know what I mean," Wolfram replied. "Everyone believes that it's because of your influence that I was able to make it to any team to begin with…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Wolfram," Conrad said with a shake of his head. "You are a fantastic player and everyone can see that…"

"So why wouldn't he let me go through the process like every other kid in school!" the blond asked. "Every time I go for a new tryout season, the coaches say 'I already have the position'…"

"Because they know you are good…"

"Because of Gwendal! Isn't that true, big brother!"

All eyes were now trained on the silent dark-haired man, who was still engaged in a battle of wills with his red-faced brother. Finally, he tore his gaze away from the unflinching green ones and reached for his glass of wine. He took a sip, relishing the taste of the fiery liquid on his tongue before it coursed its way down his throat.

"It is true," he finally replied, ignoring the look of disbelief on Conrad's features. "I did not see it necessary for Wolfram to go through all of that. I felt he was good enough to join without the preliminaries."

Wolfram opened his mouth to speak but Gwendal stopped him by raising his hand. "However, since you're so determined to prove your worth, I'll grant you your wish."

Both Wolfram and Conrad could only stare at the older man in growing confusion. "What do you mean…?"

"I mean, my dear impatient little brother," Gwendal replied with a lazy drawl, although his gaze was now hard and rather cold. "You are just going to have to earn your way to the top like everyone else. You see, in high school it's quite different from the Minor Leagues. In the Minor leagues, you've got college kids who wish to make it to the Big Leagues as well as former Big Leaguers who wish to return to their glory on the national stage. The competition is going to be much tougher and you are going to have to go up against them and prove your worth to me. I promise not to interfere and you will show me why I ought to give you a shot on my national team. Understood?"

"Gwendal," Conrad began slowly, feeling the thick tension in the air and not liking what he was seeing at all. "Isn't that a bit too harsh…?"

"I'll do it," Wolfram interrupted with cold certainty and determination in his tone. His gaze did not waver from Gwendal's. "I'll prove that I can be the best baseball player in the country without your help, big brother."

"Good," Gwendal replied with a semblance of a smile on his lips as he picked up his fork to resume eating. "I shall eagerly await the results. Now order something quickly before my money goes to waste."

* * *

Yuuri picked at the curried rice on his plate. First he created a small circle with the white grains and then began to divide it into peaks and valleys, watching as the sauce ran between the spaces he created like miniature brown rivers. He could hear his mother washing the dishes as she hummed a familiar children's television show theme song. At several intervals, she would blurt out the lyrics and at the parts she wasn't sure of, she'd return to humming. 

They were the only two people in the house since his father and older brother had traveled out of town for a one-month seminar. Yuuri found that he didn't really mind being alone with his mother; however, it was aggravating to know that she doted all her attention on him now. She wasn't a bad mother by any means, but Yuuri was sometimes sure that Jennifer was only a teenager stuck in a woman's body. She acted like a giddy school girl for the most mundane of things and left to her, his cheeks would be pinched and kissed at any opportunity she got. There were also the embarrassing memories of his early childhood and how Jennifer had dressed him in only girly outfits. Perhaps she had seriously assumed that dressing him in frilly dresses and cute ponytails would change the obstructive 'thing' growing between his legs.

_Geez, a guy can be traumatized with all I've been through,_ he thought just as Jennifer belted out another line of the song in her rather surprisingly good soprano.

"…and we run in circles until we fall doooooown!"

His fork clattered to the plate and Jennifer spun around at the sound. "Is everything all right, Yuu-chan? You've been pretty quiet all evening."

He managed a small smile. "Just tired, mom. I did play a game today…"

"And a fine game it was too!" Jennifer agreed with a firm nod which caused her long brown hair to fall into her eyes. "You had two homeruns, right?"

Yuuri winced. He had only gotten on base once and that was with a single to the outfield. But there was no point breaking his mother's delusion. She could care less about the game anyway. He knew she only came to support him because it was the 'motherly' thing to do.

"…and when you hit that ball so high that no one could reach it," She clapped her hands and sighed in a dreamy fashion. "I was so proud of you."

Yuuri bit his lower lip hard to stop himself from screaming. _It wasn't me, mom! It wasn't me! It was that blond, pretty boy with an attitude problem! I can't stand rich, snobby brats like him! _

/Wimp…wimp…wimp…/

"Grr and I'm not a wimp either!" He slammed his fists on the table, unaware of the dark look in his eyes or the twin spots of color on his cheeks. Jennifer noticed and sucked in a harsh breath. For a moment, it looked like someone else was sitting at the dining table. Her precious Yuu-chan was no longer there and this cold stranger had taken his place. But the moment passed quickly and as she blinked, she saw it was only her son again – a little worn out and obviously distressed about something.

"Of course you're not a wimp," she finally replied with a warm smile. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and reached out to hold his hands, wincing inwardly at how cold they felt. "You're my Yuu-chan and you're a good basketball player."

"Baseball, mom. Baseball."

"Yes, that too. Now, are you going to finish your food?"

Yuuri stared at his ruined meal and shook his head slowly. "Sorry mom. I'm not as hungry as I thought I was. I think I'll just take a bath and call it a night."

She tried to hide her disappointment. She had thought the curried rice would be a good change of pace tonight. "It's okay," she said with a wide smile. "I will just keep it in the fridge so whenever you're hungry you can eat it, okay?"

He stared at her pretty features for a moment longer and felt a pang of guilt for some reason. She was really trying despite all her sometimes crazy antics. She was doing her best for him and even he could appreciate that.

"Thanks mom," he whispered softly, leaning close to place a soft kiss on her cheek. The action surprised them both, Jennifer especially, for she never thought she'd live to see the day her son would show such affection for her. Tears of joy welled in her eyes.

"Yuu-chan…"

"Goodnight, mom!" he said quickly, his cheeks flaming with embarrassment at what he had done. The last thing he wanted was to be crushed in her embrace and with a quick wave, he made his escape although he managed to catch the low sound of her sobs of happiness.

_Ah man, what a day._

With a heavy sigh, he made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He filled the tub with warm water and slowly began to peel out of his uniform. Once completely naked, he stared morosely at the floor, his hands opening and clenching as if reaching for a baseball bat.

_His stance was like…this…_

He spread his legs apart a little and tried to mimic the way the blond had stood at the plate.

_And then…he stepped in…held the bat like this…_

He raised his arms, no longer in the bathroom but in a baseball field with the entire field before him. He tried to envision what Wolfram must have seen. _Space._ Nothing but space with no infielders or outfielders to prevent him for whacking that ball to God knows where.

"And he swung…like this…"

He let his arms go in a similar motion, trying to recapture the graceful swing the blond had displayed. Yes, that was it. Wolfram's swing had been powerful and yet effortless. Yuuri felt a now familiar low coil of heat within the pit of his stomach as his mind envisioned how Wolfram's body had moved, especially those slender hips in tandem with the swing. It was simply a textbook motion with no flaws anywhere.

_Perfect. He's just…eh? What the…?_

He blinked at the sight below him, wondered why he should be experiencing this and promptly slapped his hands over it as his entire body flooded with heat. He shuffled to the stool and sat down quickly, too embarrassed to think that he had actually gotten an erection thinking about…

_The swing! That's all! I was just thinking about his swing…it was just exciting that's all._

Yes, that had to be it. He did have the tendency to get excited for anything baseball-related and this was no exception. He nodded firmly at the thought and satisfied at his reasons for feeling that flustered; Yuuri reached for the shampoo and began to scrub his hair with a vengeance.

* * *

The ride back to the house was a silent one and even when they arrived, Wolfram made no attempt to initiate conversation as he led the way in and all but slammed the door to his bedroom shut in obvious dismissal. 

Conrad Weller sighed softly and closed the front door behind him. He walked towards his younger brother's door and leaned closer to listen. There was no sound from the room but it still didn't stop Conrad from feeling worried. If Wolfram ever cried, he had never known about it, for his brother was full of pride and would never subject himself to anything so pathetic (in his words). He leaned against the door with his dinner jacket draped over his arms.

"You don't have to hold it all inside, Wolfram," he finally said as he listened to the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room fill the silence. "If you're upset…"

"I'm not upset," came the muffled reply, as if Wolfram had a pillow over his head. "I'm just tired. I did play a game today, you know."

Conrad fought the urge to remind Wolfram that he had only played one inning, but decided not to incur the blond's wrath. After dinner, Conrad had pulled Gwendal aside in an effort to talk him out of his decision, but his older brother had refused, insisting that Wolfram would have to learn that not everything in life was free. Besides, the blond had wanted this, so it was a good opportunity for him to experience the hardships of becoming a professional player.

So yes, it all sounded good on paper, but Conrad still had his doubts. He had been a minor league player himself with hopes for the Big Leagues, but his dreams had been cut short due to an arm injury that required intense surgery. He would never be able to throw or hit as well as he had in the past. Unconsciously, his right hand clutched his upper left arm tightly, his features furrowed in thought as the memory of the bitterness and pain he had felt, came rushing back to him. His career as a baseball player was over, but his love for the sport wasn't. He had spent his time teaching Wolfram all he knew and was quite proud to find that his brother was a genius at grasping the concepts quickly and effectively.

_Maybe it is what he needs,_ Conrad thought with a small smile. _He needs the exposure and the competition and who knows? Maybe a rival will come out of this._

"Well, I guess I'll be saying my goodnights then," he said out loud. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

He got nothing in response and wasn't a bit surprised. Whenever Wolfram fell into his sullen moods, it could take a while to get him out of it.

* * *

Wolfram listened to the receding footsteps until he could hear them no more. Slowly, he sat up from the bed and stared out of the window without really seeing anything. He listened to the faint sounds of a dog barking somewhere and a fire siren going off in the distance. Suddenly, he felt a wave of homesickness wash over him, causing him to groan in misery. He didn't want to be in this city. He already missed their large home in the countryside, a place he had lived with his mother all his life. But with Gwendal's decision to buy out the Royals, he had been forced to move to this place with Conrad in tow. In their family, Gwendal's word was law and no matter how much Wolfram had protested the sudden change, they had gone unheeded. Now, he was forced to attend an all boys private school – the best in the country according to Gwendal - and to adjust to a new life away from the comforts of his mother's attention or his private tutor. Even the air in the city smelled different and Wolfram had found himself dry heaving in repulsion several times already since their move here. 

Otherwise, things were as fine as they could be. He was in no hurry to make any new friends in his school and he would only tolerate his baseball teammates since he had his eyes set on the Minors and teamwork was necessary.

"I'll prove it to him," he muttered as he rose to his feet to strip out of his tuxedo carefully. He opened a drawer to toss out his nightwear to the bed – a lacey pink gown that was quite comfortable to him. Walking naked to the bathroom, he filled the plain-looking tub with warm water, his face wrinkling with distaste at how…_simple_ it all looked. And that was another thing too. Conrad could be extremely cheap with his taste in furnishings. Left to Wolfram, he would have preferred to live with Gwendal in his lavish penthouse but with Anissina around, that option was out of the question. He couldn't imagine spending more than an hour in the red-head's presence. She had the tendency to try out new 'things' on Wolfram and the blond could almost feel sorry for his older brother for choosing such a woman as his partner.

He sat on the small stool and taking a deep breath, poured the warm water on his body. He shook his head and wiped his face, hands reaching for the shampoo to lather his hair with. He wondered what Yuuri the wimp was doing now.

_Huh?_

He blinked in mid-lather, fingers stuck in his hair as that stray thought filled his mind again. Why in God's name was he thinking of that terrible catcher for the Lion Dandies? And why did he keep calling him a… _wimp!_ It wasn't as if he had met Yuuri before and yet calling him that had seemed so natural to him.

_Like you've met him somewhere before…_

"Ridiculous," he scoffed and scrubbed his hair even faster and harder. "Like I've met him before indeed. I would never spend my time talking to a boy like him. He's such a…"

* * *

"…stuck-up son-of-a-bitch," Yuuri muttered to himself as he stepped into the tub with a soft sigh of content. He closed his eyes and allowed the warm water to soothe over his weary body although it still felt like it was thrumming with excitement. 

_Why? Is it because of him? I don't get it. I just don't get why…_

* * *

_…I should be thinking of him again,_ Wolfram thought as he stepped into the tub with a soft sigh of content. He closed his eyes and leaned back to relax, allowing the warm water to soothe over his weary body…even though it felt like it was thrumming with excitement. 

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

He groaned and shivered as a sudden chill seemed to fill the bathroom. His lashes flew open but his once dark eyes now seemed glazed and unfocused. The white tiles surrounding him slowly faded away and he found himself in a bedroom…

* * *

…filled with ornate and ostentatious décor that could rival any royal castle. But it was what was on the large bed that had him gasping in shock and growing embarrassment. 

_Oh no! Oh God no..._

* * *

_…it can't be him!_

But it was the blond brat - at least an older version of him – and he was sprawled on his back completely naked and seemingly fast asleep. However, the door to the room opened slowly and a shadowy figure walked in as silent as a mouse.

_I wonder who that is. Could it be…?_

* * *

_The wimp!_

No, not quite – there was something different about this dark-haired one for his hair was much longer and his eyes…looked evil, yet inviting and beautiful.

But no matter how silent he was, the blond on the bed opened his eyes and sat up slowly. His features seemed to flush with color, obviously pleased to see the visitor.

"You came…" he whispered and held out his hands. "Thank goodness, I thought you wouldn't make it in time…"

But words were no longer necessary for the dark-haired one all but pushed his lover to the bed to…

* * *

_Argh!_ Yuuri tried to close his eyes. To look away from the naughty scene before him. He had only heard of these types of things from the other boys in school but never actually thought he would get to see it happening right in front of him…and this was happening with two _men_ which made it even worse! 

"My love…how I've missed you…"

"And I you…"

"Promise you'll never leave me…"

"I promise…"

"But they will come for us. You know that."

"I will take us to a place where we'll never be found and where you and I can live forever."

* * *

_They really do care for each other,_ Wolfram thought as he watched the two men whispering in the dark. _I just hope that they…_

He gasped as the sudden sounds of horses neighing and what seemed like a million marching footsteps filled the air. The two men on the bed pulled apart, their eyes widening with fear and yet determination.

"We will fight to the death," the dark-haired one said as he reached out to grasp the blond's hand firmly. "I will never leave your side. I promise."

"One last kiss…" the blond pleaded desperately.

* * *

"…just one last kiss until we meet in another life…" 

Yuuri's eyes widened as the two men moved in for the final act, but the doors were smashed open by the invaders, causing them to pull apart again. He tried to scream, to warn the lovers that they were surrounded and had to escape…

* * *

_Run!_ Wolfram screamed soundlessly. _Ruuun!_

But it was too late…and he would never know what happened to the two men for he soon found himself swallowing a mouthful of warm water.

_Oh God! I'm drowning! Conrad! Help me!_

He flailed his arms and tried to scream which was a bad idea for even more water entered his mouth and stung his eyes. His lungs threatened to burst and just when he thought he would end up dying in his own bathtub, a pair of strong arms lifted him out of the water and against the solid warmth of a body. He coughed helplessly, shivering violently as he wrapped his arms tightly around his rescuer's neck.

"It's okay, Wolfram," came the soothing words from his older brother as he held the slender body tightly against his. "It's okay. Everything's okay now."

_No, it's not okay,_ Wolfram thought sadly as he allowed himself to be carried to the bedroom, having absolutely no strength to argue about being cared for in such a manner. _Nothing is ever going to be okay again._

And as he allowed Conrad to dress him in his nightwear, Wolfram closed his eyes to stop the tears of sorrow that filled his heart. For he now knew that the simple kiss between the ill-fated lovers, would never come to pass.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all your reviews! I really do appreciate it!

* * *

**03:**

"Oy, Shibuya…you look terrible this morning. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

_More like the wrong side of my mind,_ Yuuri thought as shuffled his feet wearily on the sidewalk. The happy laughter of other students on their way to school had him grimacing in response and for a moment, the world swam before his eyes.

"Shibuya!" Murata cried out in concern as he held out his hands to steady his wobbling friend. "What's wrong with you today?"

"I don't…I don't know," Yuuri replied with a small smile, thankful for Murata's support or he was sure he would have fallen to the ground. "I stayed up late studying for the test today so maybe I didn't sleep well enough last night."

That would have to be the understatement of the century in Yuuri's opinion. Not only had he stayed up late to study, he had also fallen asleep at his desk and had ended up having to experience…

_(two lovers…bathed in moonlight…together as one…)_

... yet another sequence of weird but vivid dreams. Each time, they had featured the older versions of himself and Wolfram and although the dreams weren't as well-detailed as the first 'vision' (he had to call it that because he was sure he hadn't fallen asleep in the bathtub), it was still clear that those two men were completely head over heels for each other. But unlike the first experience, the dreams never had the two of them speaking or rather if they did, Yuuri couldn't make out whatever they were saying.

_Not that talking is required when you're too busy…_

He flushed darkly and shook his head quickly while hoping that Murata wouldn't notice how flustered he was beginning to feel. The very idea of two men engaged in such activities was bad enough in itself. It just wasn't the cool thing to do. It wasn't as if he disliked guys who were into that kind of thing and he did know two boys in school who were gay but it just wasn't the scene for him.

_Never,_ he thought fiercely. _I'll never allow myself to do something like that. No matter how pretty the other guy is._

_Not even Wolfram?_ Another part of his mind – the one he had labeled 'Pervert Yuuri' – teased.

_No, not even him!_ He argued, unaware of the gamut of expressions that crossed his visage as he continued with his inner battle. Murata was watching all of this with great interest, by the way. Yuuri decided that he ought to find himself a girlfriend first. It was a bit sad that in all his sixteen years, the only girls that had shown any interest were only after him for either help with their schoolwork, to borrow something from him or even worse, his older brother's girlfriends who considered Yuuri 'cute'. He wailed inside at his lack of sex appeal, something he had hoped to achieve by this time. But no, the girls in his school did not care for skinny, sports freaks like him.

_Aah, but I thought being in the baseball team would make me cool! Look! Even Mizuki's got a girlfriend and he's definitely not that cute. Maybe if I cut my hair a little…or maybe let it grow out a bit more that would make me more attractive to the ladies._

"Say, Murata…what would you say if I decided to grow out my hair a little more." He toyed with the tips of the bangs over his forehead. Unwillingly the image of the older version of himself came to mind and he bit his lower lip in thought. If he grew it out that long…

"Hmm, I don't know," Murata replied as he stopped to inspect his friend carefully. "You'd definitely look different but then again, girls seem to like guys with longer hair these days."

"Oh? Really?" Yuuri's eyes widened with hope.

"Yeah!" Murata agreed with a firm nod as he pointed towards a group of girls huddled around something. "They've been squealing over the guy on the front cover of the magazine and he's got very long hair."

_Another pretty boy?_ Yuuri thought with an inward groan as they walked past the group. He managed to steal a quick peek and saw that the model in question had extremely long but light purple-colored hair. Yuuri blinked at the sight unable to believe that anyone could look that beautiful and call himself a man.

_Well, what about Wolfram?_

"Argh! Not him again!" He really had to stop thinking of that guy!

"Not who again? Did you recognize the guy on the cover?" Murata asked, as they made their way to their lockers to change shoes.

"No…just thinking of something else," Yuuri mumbled, knowing that he definitely couldn't talk about _that_ to his friend. He suffered Murata's thoughtful gaze for a moment before giving an inward sigh of relief as the bespectacled boy shrugged and turned away.

"Oh yes, before I forget!" Murata suddenly cried out as he reached into his bag to bring out the flyer he had meant to give Yuuri earlier. "I saw this in the morning paper."

"What is it?" Yuuri read the words, his eyes widening in disbelief even though his heart rate was beginning to quicken. Murata noticed the change in attitude and grinned in pleasure.

"Thought you might be interested in giving it a shot."

"Are you kidding!" Yuuri all but screamed in delight. "This is my chance to make it to the Minors! There is no way in hell I'm missing this try-out! When is it again…?" He read through. "Next week at the Royal Dome! THE ROYAL DOME!"

Yuuri was sure he had died and gone to heaven. Everyone knew that the Royal Dome was one of the premiere baseball parks in the country and with such a winning team to go with it, the Dome was now considered almost _sacred_ for any true baseball fan. Yuuri had only been there twice. The first time with his father on his eighth birthday just to watch a regular season game and the second time with his older brother, Shouri, who had taken him there about two years ago for a playoff game. Getting tickets to the Royal Dome was not only expensive but incredibly hard to come by. Every game was a sell-out with standing room only spaces available or none at all. In fact, the Royal Dome was any baseball player's dream home to play in and now that it was under new management – so to speak – things couldn't possibly get any better.

"I can imagine that many people would show up for this," Murata was saying, laughing at the drool that seemed to appear from Yuuri's opened mouth. "So you've got to get there early. Of course you know I'm coming with you. Someone's got to look out for you, Shibuya."

Yuuri could only nod, not really paying much attention to what his friend was saying for all he could see now were his dreams of finally becoming a professional baseball player coming to fruition.

* * *

Wolfram stood rooted on the spot as he eyed the flyer stuck on the locker room wall. He could feel a dull headache coming and he had to bite his lower lip hard from screaming in fury. 

How could Gwendal do this! Letting the try-outs become a public spectacle! It was going to bring disgrace and chaos to a team considered the best in the country! Things weren't supposed to happen this way!

"Isn't this great news, Wolfram?" came the enthusiastic cry from one of his teammates. The boy, who was actually the team's catcher, slapped a meaty arm around the blond's shoulder. "Now we can all get a shot at the Minors!"

"Yes, fantastic," Wolfram replied dryly, while removing the boy's hand from his shoulder. The boy reeked of stale onions and sweat and his headache was getting worse. If he didn't get out of this room quickly…

"Hey, what's up with Mr. Perfect, huh? Angry that we mere mortals get to have a shot at the big time now?"

Wolfram stiffened at the jibe from the dark-haired boy who was sitting on the bench in the middle of the room, surrounded by his group of friends. Wolfram tried to remember what his name was, while ignoring him as best he could.

_Ah yes, Kei or something like that. He was considered the best hitter on the team, wasn't he?_

Not that it mattered anymore. It was obvious that Kei was jealous of Wolfram's arrival and the possible loss of his once esteemed status on the team. It was really a childish attitude to have when one thought about it. Wolfram smirked and continued to change into his baseball jersey. He wouldn't waste his time dealing with Kei and his issues. He had more pressing matters to deal with, one of which included speaking to Gwendal about his decision to make the try-outs public. Wolfram was also sure that Conrad had known about this and hadn't said anything to him.

_What do they think they're doing? Ganging up on…huh?_

Something wet struck the side of his locker, barely missing his face by a few inches. There was a lot of snickering behind him as he stared blankly at the soaked, dirty and quite smelly sock that had been intended for his head. His features wrinkled in distaste but he was determined not to lose his temper.

"Hey look!" Kei crowed loudly. "Prince Wolfie peed on his sock!"

That had the snickers becoming full blown laughter. Wolfram gave a small smile, eyed the sock again and in a move that was too fast for anyone to see, he flung the offensive item into the smug visage of Kei Kishimoto.

"Uummmfff! What the fuck…argh!" Kei choked and stifled a cry of pain as he was suddenly thrust against a locker so hard that he felt the world swim before his eyes for a moment. He could barely make out the blazing green eyes before him and almost soiled himself in fear for he had never seen anyone look so angry before.

"You don't want to fuck with me, Sanada," Wolfram began slowly; his voice much deeper and colder than his teammates had ever heard before. "I'm being extremely patient with you and if you try that one more time, I swear you'll wish you had transferred to another school."

He released Kei, watching as the bigger boy slumped to the floor with dispassionate interest. As he turned to make his way out of the room, the rest of his teammates made a pathway for him, everyone silent and in slight awe as they watched him walk out with his head held high.

And if anyone was able to read minds, he or she would have heard the one collective thought from the stunned boys in the room –

_Wolfram von Bielefeld was too cool._

* * *

Practice went without a hitch and if the coach had noticed that many of his players seemed to stay away from Wolfram or treat him with some kind of renewed respect, he never mentioned it. Even loud-mouth Kei looked like a dog with its tail between his legs. He wasn't as loud and as obnoxious as he tended to become during team meetings. In fact, Coach Ishida was sure that this was the most well-behaved he had ever seen his team act. He scratched his head in bemusement, while watching yet another dismal display of a bunt by Noda, the first baseman. He sighed and crossed off his name on the notepad in his hands. 

"Von Bielefeld!" he bellowed. "You're up!"

Wolfram, who had been sitting patiently in the dugout, picked up his bat and reached for his helmet. He placed it over his head and fought back a scream as something wet and slimy fell into his hair, down his forehead and ears. He threw off the helmet quickly and reached out to feel the gooey substance.

His jaw worked silently as he heard the undeniable snickers from a few players – not as much as it was in the locker room – but he had no doubt it was Kei's cronies responsible for stuffing his helmet full of what felt and smelled like weak glue.

"What the hell is that!" Ishida yelled in irritation as he noticed what had happened. "Who is responsible for it!"

No one said anything, not that Wolfram was surprised. Ishida didn't really expect them to confess to such a prank, did he? "Permission to get this cleaned up, sir," he said quietly.

"Fine, fine…and as for the rest of you, ten laps around the field!"

Wolfram walked away just as he heard the loud groans and curses from his teammates. It was quite a hot afternoon and it would be a good enough punishment for the fools. It served them right for acting like a bunch of children. Goodness, the thought of taking another shower in that public bathroom was appalling but at least he was glad he'd have it all to himself.

He stepped into a stall and turned on the water, hissing a little at the first shock of cold water shooting out of the shower head. Not surprisingly, he found his thoughts drifting towards the events of the past few nights – of his near drowning experience in the bathtub and subsequent dreams afterwards. He trembled as the warm water cascaded his body, his lips moving silently as he closed his eyes and tried to control himself. He placed his hands against the tiles, forcing his sudden shallow breathing to become steady, his heart to stop racing so fast or the growing heat between his legs. But no, whenever he had to take a shower or a bath, the same thing almost always happened to him. It was a prelude to foreplay – a ritual he had found himself going through each time the dreams began.

_Shibuya…his name is Shibuya Yuuri…_

He groaned, his hands beginning to caress his torso gently, slowly. "Yuuri…" he murmured thickly. The walls of the shower stall slowly seemed to disappear and Wolfram could feel it again, the warm arms of his unseen lover wrapped around his torso and those strong hands joining Wolfram's to explore his trembling body.

He whimpered and gasped as the talented hands found the hard and swollen piece of flesh between his legs, almost cried out as the hot tongue laved his wet neck, ear and lashes hungrily. Whispered words of desire and need were uttered between them and together they moved as one, their breaths mingling as the heat between them grew to a feverish pitch. Tears of joy slid from his closed lashes as his lover took him – owned him completely. It never got old, this erotic dance between them and each time it happened, it was a new and breathtaking experience – one that he never wished to end.

"Yuuri…Yuuri…!" He cried out in ecstasy, his head thrown back, his lithe body tightening in relief as he exploded with yet another mind-blowing orgasm. His entire being shuddered with the force of it and he slumped weakly into his lover's arms…or rather against the wet tiles, his breathing harsh and uneven. However, reality came rushing back as his knees gave way and he felt his buttocks hit the wet floor. He blinked in confusion for a moment, wondering if he had fallen asleep (or spaced out as the case may be), only to feel his cheeks darken with humiliation as he stared at the thick white stains on the wall beside him.

_Oh God, not again!_

He washed them away quickly, refusing to stare below his waist while cursing himself for falling into that trance-like state again.

_Oh, please, I hope no one had come in here to hear me,_ he pleaded inwardly, listening with abated breath for any sign of another student. But thankfully, he was still alone and he let out a whoosh of air in relief. It was rather embarrassing to go through this every time. At this point, he was really beginning to get upset with the two men who kept invading his dreams and thoughts. Their antics were beginning to affect his reality and the very idea of being in the arms of that dark-haired boy _(Yuuri)_ or simply talking to him…

_Never going to happen,_ he thought angrily as he turned off the water with more force than necessary and stepped out of the stall. _Shibuya Yuuri can go take a long walk off a short pier for all I care._

He could still hear their laughter – his classmates all having fun at his expense.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep in class but coupled with his fatigue from last night and Mr. Hanada's boring History lesson, Yuuri had ended up 'sleeping' anyway – at least he assumed that was what had happened to him. But apparently, he had begun to mutter someone's name in his sleep and finally cried out as if he had just pleasured himself!

_But it felt too real, didn't it, Shibuya?_ The damned 'Perverted Yuuri' spoke up again. _It felt as if you were in that shower with him, didn't it? Admit it. You liked it, didn't you? You liked the way he called out your name, didn't you?_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" he hissed angrily. "I didn't like it!"

"Talking to yourself could be the first signs of madness or genius according to the wise ones," Murata said with amusement in his tone as he looked at his friend's blushing visage. "What's the matter with you lately? You're still not thinking about von Bielefeld again, are you?"

Yuuri felt like he had been sucker-punched. He opened his mouth to deny it, but Murata was already cackling in glee.

"Haha! You should see your face, Shibuya!" he cried out. "You are like an open book, my friend. I can read everything."

"Shut up," Yuuri mumbled as he hid his face behind a textbook. It really was embarrassing to think that he had been dreamt of Wolfram again and If Murata really knew the sort of things he was experiencing, Yuuri knew he'd never hear the end of it.

"But really, have you thought about what he could be doing with someone like Gwendal von Walde?" Murata asked with a thoughtful frown on his visage.

"What else? You saw how friendly they were," Yuuri replied, feeling the bitter taste of jealousy on his tongue again. "They're obviously scouting him for the Royals. I bet that guy he was talking to outside the restaurant was….hey!"

He sat up quickly, eyes widening with dawning comprehension. "That's who it is!"

"That's who?" Murata asked in confusion, watching Yuuri begin to dig through his bag quickly.

"Hold on…might not be the same guy but…now that I think of it…ah ha!" He whipped out a small wallet-sized book which he unzipped to reveal several baseball cards all encased within clear plastic for protection. He flipped through them quickly but carefully, his cheeks now flushed with growing excitement. Murata leaned over the table to peer into the book, knowing that touching the 'sacred' baseball cards was a big no-no.

"Ichida, Sanders, Ohno," Yuuri recited as he turned each page. He finally came to a stop, his heart now beating much faster. "It's him all right!"

"Conrad Weller," Murata read slowly, as he eyed the picture of the handsome brown-haired man. He was dressed in a Minor League uniform – the Kings – a division AAA team under the management of the Royals. According to the card, his stats were extremely impressive. He had a career .400 BA (batting average), 56 homeruns in one season – a record for minor leaguers, and on base percentage of .425. He had played in the outfield and several times as a short-stop but he would always be known as one of the greatest substitute pitchers in the history of the Minor Leagues. He had pitched ten shut-out innings in his career with all of them being strikeouts. No one could get a hit off the man!

"Wow," Murata said in awe. "And you're sure that was the guy with Wolfram!"

"His hair is much shorter now, but it's definitely him," Yuuri said with a firm nod. He caressed the card almost lovingly. "Damn, and to think that he was in the regional game last week and I never got a chance to say hello."

"Maybe he'll show up to the try-outs," Murata said. "You never know. Wait a sec…he doesn't play anymore, does he?"

"No, he had an arm injury. Car accident. Sad story."

"Yeah…"

They fell silent, each lost in his thoughts, until Murata spoke again. "And to think Wolfram is on friendly terms with him. You think that maybe Weller's coaching him?"

The thought had occurred to Yuuri but he didn't want to believe it. How lucky could one guy be? God, he was really beginning to despise Wolfram with a passion…and it included the dreams the blond induced as well.

"Maybe," he mumbled non-commitally as he shoved the card case back into his bag. "Come on, let's go home. I have to start practicing for the try-outs today."

* * *

By Saturday the fifteenth, the entire city was buzzing with the news about the public try-outs. The Royals had never allowed their practices or club activities known to the masses. It was one of the things that made them so revered and respected. However, with the arrival of the new manager/owner, it looked like things were beginning to change at a rapid pace. 

The Royal Dome was packed with at least a thousand young men all eager and anxious to begin the brutal test in the hopes of being selected for the one week camp. There were several television crews and of course various scouts, coaches and team managers from all over the country, with intentions of looking out for prospective players for the new season.

Yuuri's mouth was yet to close since his arrival in the early hours of the morning. He didn't think he had ever seen anything like this in his life! Murata was busy taking as many pictures as he could, while he went around trying to place some famous faces or ball players, many of whom he had stored in his growing card collection. It went without saying that he was extremely nervous about this. According to the rules, they would only have one shot at displaying their skills before the 'judges'. One screw-up and Yuuri knew that his dreams could be shattered just like that. He wiped his damp palms against his pants and tried to relax. The key to this was being calm and composed. Getting all worked up over nothing wasn't going to help. He hadn't practiced like a man possessed all week for nothing. He was determined to make it and nothing was going to stop him.

"Hey…." Murata began slowly as he made his way towards Yuuri. "Isn't that von Bielefeld?"

Yuuri felt his heart slam hard within his chest. _No! No way! He can't be here! It's a look-a-like! It's got to be!_

But as his gaze followed Murata's pointing finger, Yuuri knew without a doubt that it was indeed Wolfram. There was simply no other person in the world that could stand out in a crowd like that blond snob. Those locks of gold were an obvious beacon and to make matters worse, he was standing beside Conrad Weller – THE Conrad Weller – again, although several television reporters had cornered the former baseball player to ask him questions.

"Oh shit," Yuuri whispered, feeling his stomach fill with a million fluttering butterflies, as he felt his skin break out in a cold sweat for Wolfram had suddenly turned to look in his direction. And if those widened green eyes were any indication, Yuuri now knew that he too had been noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for all the awesome feedback! XD Enjoy!

* * *

**04:**

Wolfram had woken up that morning with a pounding headache. Unfortunately, it was due to him falling off the bed since his sleeping habits could not be considered…_normal._ Conrad had once made the mistake of sleeping with him when he was much younger (Wolfram had been having some bad dreams back then) and had woken up the next day with enough bruises to last him a lifetime. The blond slept like a windmill and could just about rival any acrobat with the positions he managed to twist his body into every night.

Wolfram had come shuffling into the kitchen, still dressed in his pink nightgown with a hand rubbing his eye and the other holding on to a rather large teddy bear.

"Good morning, Wolfram," Conrad greeted cheerfully as he poured out two cups of coffee. "How are you feeling…?"

"Aspirin," came the mumbled response. "I'm all out."

"Do you guzzle them down?" Conrad asked in concern. "I thought you just had a bottle…?"

"Are you going to show it to me or not? Never mind, I'll find it myself."

Conrad winced as he listened to his bathroom being ransacked. Sighing softly to himself, he began to make breakfast – a combination of scrambled eggs and buttermilk pancakes which were Wolfram's favorites. As he sat waiting for his brother to get ready – Wolfram had eventually shuffled out of Conrad's bedroom, waving the red box over his head before disappearing into his own room with a slam of his door – Conrad mused over the recent events of the last few days.

For one thing, Wolfram's sullen moods were becoming worse. He had always known the blond wasn't a morning person but Wolfram usually became more agreeable after a hearty meal. However, the last three days had told a different story. Wolfram barely finished his meals and he sometimes had a dazed or glazed look in his eyes. It was as if the blond was no longer in the room with him but somewhere far from where Conrad could ever hope to reach. There had been no more drowning incidents in the bathroom and he doubted the blond had even sat in the bathtub since then. On some nights, Conrad had been woken from sleep by Wolfram's sudden cries of distress or more 'personal' sounds that he was sure the blond had not meant for anyone to hear. Ah, and there was the name Wolfram kept muttering in his sleep…Yuuka? Yuu…Yuuri?

"Maybe he's being bullied in school?" he asked to no one in particular, although Conrad doubted that very much. Wolfram was no weakling and could hold his own in a fight. In fact, the very idea of seeing his brother at anyone's mercy was ludicrous. The Wolfram he knew would rather swallow a bowl of hot coals than admit defeat.

"What are you mumbling to yourself for?"

Conrad lifted his gaze to stare at his uniform-clad brother with a small smile of approval. "You look like you're ready to play some ball, Wolfram. Are you excited?"

The blond shrugged and eyed the plate of food set for him. He made a face, feeling his stomach give an uneasy lurch at the thought of eating anything. He didn't want to admit that he was feeling extremely nervous about the try-outs and would have rather died than told that to Conrad.  
"You've got to eat something," Conrad advised softly, watching the conflicting emotions dance across his brother's face. "It's no good if you end up fainting on the baseball field…"

"I'll be fine," Wolfram muttered as he sat down and began to pick through the eggs slowly. "What's the worse that could happen? It will just be a bunch of guys I'll have to compete against. No big deal. Everything will be just fine."

* * *

And now staring into those dark eyes across the field, Wolfram figured he had spoken way too soon. _Nothing_ was going to be fine, not with that boy hanging around here with him! Just what in the world was a guy like Yuuri doing _here_ anyway! And why wouldn't his stomach stop feeling so queasy? Why did he feel lightheaded and how could he explain the sudden quickening of his heartbeat? 

"Shit….!"

"Are you okay, Wolfram?" Conrad asked with concern as he noticed his brother's red-faced visage. "Is it getting too hot in here for you? Perhaps you should go sit with Gwendal in the suite…"

"I'm okay," Wolfram replied quickly. He tugged his baseball cap even lower, effectively hiding his eyes from any curious gaze. "I'll be right back. I have to go…

_Get some fresh air!_

"…to the restroom."

"Ah okay, but don't forget that the registration is beginning in a few minutes. You might want to get there on time."

Giving a low grunt of understanding, Wolfram shoved his way through the throng of people, desperately needing to escape the heat of Yuuri's gaze which still seemed to be trained on him.

* * *

_Is he still looking at me!_

Yuuri shielded his eyes with his baseball cap, hoping it wasn't true and yet knowing that Wolfram's intense gaze was fixed on him. He could feel his skin prickle with awareness and a now familiar pleasurable warmth coursing down his body as he stumbled through the throng of people in hopes of escaping that penetrating stare.

_You're just one big coward, aren't you Shibuya?_

Yuuri froze at the sound of the voice, wondering if Murata had said that. But a quick glance over his shoulder revealed that his friend was still waiting by the lower bleachers and hadn't even noticed his disappearance. He looked at the other players waiting and neither looked like they had been addressing him either.

_I'm going crazy,_ he thought as he began to walk faster. _Now, I'm hearing voices!_

_Maybe if you stopped being such a coward, Shibuya._

"Shut up! Shut up! Stop talking to me!" He knew whose voice it was now. It was the dark-haired man in his dreams, the one with the confident smirk and knowing eyes, the one who had shown him what real lovers could do. He flushed and slapped his hands over his ears as if hoping it would drown out the voice, but even he knew it was going to be a wasted effort.

_I am you and you are me._

"No, no, no, I don't know what you're talking about!" People were beginning to stare at him as he ran towards the restroom area. Yuuri was sure he looked like a crazed man, what with arguing with himself and all.

_You are me, Shibuya! The Demon King! Just accept it and stop being such a coward!_

"I am NOT a Demon King!" he roared and this time, he really got everyone's attention including the entourage of important game officials who were making their way down to the field. Yuuri removed his hands from his ears, lowered his gaze and bowed in respect, his entire being thrumming with an embarrassment and humiliation he could not even begin to explain.

"Hmm, the stress must be getting to more players than we thought," one of the officials mumbled as they walked past the flustered teen. "Let's get this started with before some other person decides to go insane."

Yuuri prayed for the ground to open and swallow him whole. Even though he had no real intentions of using the restroom, he could feel his bladder reaching its bursting point.

"ALL PLAYERS MOVE TO THE REGISTRATION AREAS, PLEASE. ALL PLAYERS MOVE TO THE REGISTRATION AREAS, PLEASE. THANK YOU!"

The loud announcement over the speakers got Yuuri's feet moving again and he all but ran into the (thankfully) not so crowded men's room. As he dashed into a stall, the one right next to him opened and Wolfram walked out with a light frown of disgust on his features. He had heard the announcement and would have to make his way to the registration booth to get himself signed up. He walked up to the sink and began to wash his hands. He lifted his head to look at his reflection, noticing two boys from his school whispering to themselves behind him. Rolling his eyes in disbelief, Wolfram dried his hands and left the room with a light snort of derision as he walked past the duo.

However, once he stepped outside, he found himself staring into a pair of curious dark eyes which seemed huge behind the glasses.

"Von Bielefeld?"

"…yes…?"

"Murata Ken!" came the enthusiastic greeting as Murata held out his hand to pump Wolfram's unresisting one in a handshake. "I'm the manager of the Lion Dandies. You played against us two weeks ago for the regional championships?"

Wolfram tried to place the grinning boy's face but all he could see (and much to his chagrin) was Yuuri's countenance. In fact, Wolfram was sure he couldn't remember anyone else on the Lion Dandies' team besides Yuuri!

Flushing in embarrassment at this thought, he settled for a non-committal 'Ah' as a response.

But Murata was not to be deterred. "Shibuya Yuuri's here too!"

"I know…" He stopped himself from saying anymore but Wolfram knew the damage had been done. Now, this hyperactive manager was going to think he had been looking out for Yuuri all this time.

Murata hid a knowing smirk but nodded all the same. "Yes, indeed. He's the catcher for our team and a fine one too. Oh, here he is now. Shibuya! Over here!"

"Ah, I think I had best be going," Wolfram began quickly. "It's almost time for the registrations to start…"

"Don't be silly," Murata interrupted as he all but dragged Wolfram after him. "Shibuya! Look over here!"

Yuuri groaned at the sight of his loud friend, wishing Murata would at least have the decency to stop shouting. "Murata, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be waiting for me…"

The words died on his lips as his gaze fell on the boy attached to his friend's arm. He couldn't see the boy's eyes but it still didn't stop Yuuri from taking a step backwards as if he had been struck a blow.

_If he looks at me…I swear if he looks at me…I'll be forced to remember everything again. I don't know why but if we are together…he'll know what I know…we'll feel it...this time…together… _

I just…

Can't…

Look!

"Shibuya," Murata was saying, hardly aware of the combined thoughts of the two boys. "Von Bielefeld is competing as well. So who knows? You two might end up being on the same team…"

"Over my dead body," Wolfram hissed and with a fierce yank, released himself from Murata's grip. The very thought of being on the same training camp team with Yuuri was too much to bear. "Now if you'll both excuse me, I have to get myself ready."

He spun on his heels and walked away, leaving both boys to stare after him in bemusement (Murata) and slight irritation (Yuuri).

"Definitely not Mr. Personality, is he?" Murata mused. "But I could have sworn he was shaking while standing next to me…as if he had a cold or something. Do you think he might be coming down with the flu, Shibuya? Shibuya?"

"Hmm?" Murata blinked at the distracted response and noticed that Yuuri was still staring after Wolfram even though the blond had made his way back to the field and towards his waiting brown-haired companion. "What is it, Murata?"

"Nothing," came the enigmatic response as the bespectacled boy frowned in thought. "Nothing at all. Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Gwendal crossed his legs, his fingers forming a tent beneath his jaw as he watched the proceedings on the field below from the comfort of his private suite. About five large TV monitors had been mounted around the white-washed walls, each displaying the various sections of the fields where each try-out was being carried out. Since they were so many entries, they had been forced to divide the players in this manner. Five sections had been created, with several coaches and team managers assigned to each group to judge the players. On Monitor Number 1 was the section which had Wolfram in it. Gwendal stared intently at the screen, wondering (and for the umpteenth time) if it had been a good idea to let Wolfram have his way. 

_But he's got to learn that things aren't going to be easy for him all the time,_ he thought with a heavy sigh. _I think I've been spoiling him too much._

The door to the suite opened and Gwendal frowned at the disturbance. He had specifically warned everyone to leave him in peace until the event was over. However, the familiar scent of his younger brother assailed his senses and he allowed himself to relax again.

"How's he doing?" he asked without looking around as Conrad sat on a chair beside him.

"He said he was fine…as usual," Conrad replied as they both watched the screen. Wolfram's number had been called. "But he's not looking too well, if you ask me. He seems distracted and almost nervous."

"It's natural to feel nervous," Gwendal said calmly, but his fingers were beginning to tap his chin in a restless motion. "He's got to compete with almost a thousand men."

"Yes, but this is a different kind of nervousness," Conrad explained, his brows drawn together in a frown. "I can't explain it but it seems like he's…in awe of someone."

Gwendal blinked in surprise. "Wolfram? In awe of someone? Are you sure about this?"

"I don't know…"

"There's no one in the field half as good as he is," Gwendal interrupted curtly. "You trained him for crying out loud. He's a genius. You said it yourself."

"Yes, but I never said I was the best coach in the world," Conrad explained with a small smile. "I can only do so much for Wolfram. The rest is up to him."

"In awe of someone," Gwendal muttered to himself. He glared at the other monitors, looking at faces, trying to see the person who could be responsible for creating such an emotion in his brother. But he could see no one that even looked remotely intimidating…

"There!" Conrad cried out as he pointed towards Monitor Number 1. "Look…look at the direction Wolfram's been staring at every once in a while. Do you think you can follow his gaze?"

Gwendal leaned closer, his eyes narrowed as he struggled to follow the blond's gaze. It was a bit hard negotiating such a thing through a television screen but sure enough (and with the help of Conrad's finger tracing the 'path' of the stare) it came to rest upon an unassuming dark-haired boy in a Lion Dandies baseball hat and uniform.

"Him?" Gwendal asked with disdain in his tone. "That's the boy Wolfram is afraid of? Who the hell is he?"

"I don't think he's afraid per se," Conrad said, not exactly sure of how to explain the gut feeling he had. He rubbed his chin and continued to stare at the back of Yuuri's head. "And his name is…I'm not really sure either."

"I'll call Dorcas," Gwendal said curtly as he reached for a phone beside him. He punched a few numbers and waited impatiently. As soon as a voice was heard, he barked into it. "Dorcas! Find out who the boy is in the number 13 jersey for the Lion Dandies. He's in Section 1 with Wolfram." A few more impatient taps on the armrest and soon Gwendal was nodding, his frown becoming one of bemusement. "That's it? Yes. That is all. Thank you."

He hung up the phone and leaned back on the chair. Conrad waited for him to say something and when he saw that Gwendal had no plans to speak anytime soon, he finally asked with slight impatience in his tone.

"Well? Who is he?"

"Shibuya Yuuri," Gwendal replied slowly as he continued to watch the television screen before him. "A third year student at Fujiwara High School and a catcher for the Lion Dandies – his school baseball team….and that's it. Nothing extraordinary about him."

"Yuuri…Yuuri…" Conrad sat back heavily on his chair. It was the same name he had heard Wolfram muttering in his sleep at night. Who was this boy and what did he mean to his brother?

"We should keep an eye on him all the same," Conrad suggested with a frown on his visage. "He might seem ordinary but I think that boy has got something special - something that only Wolfram can see."

* * *

Wolfram walked to the plate as his name was called and took a much needed breath. He tried to shake off the 'meeting' with Yuuri _(his King)_ and forced himself to concentrate. 

"Remember," the coach was saying to him. "All you have to do is hit the ball as hard as you can, okay?"

He nodded in understanding and tipped his hat in salutation to the pitcher – the number one man for the Royals team – Maiku Kurtz. So far, the older man had sent many entrants swinging like newborn infants. No one had been able to get a direct hit off Kurtz and Wolfram thought it a bit unfair that they would choose someone so tough as a pitcher. However, this was no time to feel sorry for others. He had his own battles to fight.

"Ready?" Kurtz called out from the mound and at Wolfram's nod, he swung his arms over his head, lifted his left leg and threw the ball as hard as he could towards the sissy-looking blond.

_/Remember to keep your eye on the ball. Your head steady, shoulders straight and your stance should be moving in and towards the plate. Then just as the ball seems to be dipping towards the ground, you strike/_

And strike he did.

* * *

_Wow! Just…wow!_

Yuuri (as well as everyone else in the stadium it seemed) watched the ball's amazing trajectory through the air before it disappeared somewhere in the top bleachers at the opposite end of the stadium. It wasn't the first homerun hit today but it was definitely the most powerful and highest one yet!

Yuuri was officially in love...

_…with Wolfram's swing!_ He added quickly, flushing as he was sure he could hear someone chuckling faintly in his mind.

Spontaneous applause broke out afterwards and Yuuri was reluctant to join even though Murata was all but forcing him to do so…from his position in the bleachers (all spectators were no longer allowed on the field after all).

"SHIBUYA YUURI!" The announcer bellowed and Yuuri winced. How could he hope to top that performance?

"Good luck, Shibuya!" Murata yelled and Yuuri fought the urge to flip his friend the finger. He clutched his bat tightly and walked up to the plate, swallowing tightly as he noticed who was approaching. He braced himself for another insult but all he received was a look that seemed to go right through him before the blond lowered his hat again.

"You're going to need all the luck you can get," Wolfram suddenly said as Yuuri was just about to release a sigh of relief. "I doubt a wimp like you can even hit a bunt into the infield."

_You will pay for your insolence! You seem to forget who your king is, my dear Wolfram._

Both boys gasped and stood stock still as if rooted to the ground. Wolfram could feel his cheeks growing hot at the reprimand while Yuuri was beginning to shake his head slowly.

"I didn't…it wasn't me…" _He heard it! He actually heard it!_

Wolfram finally found his voice. "You are not my king," he hissed coldly, even though he looked clearly shaken.

"Shibuya Yuuri!" The announcer called out again.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri began slowly, not sure why he felt the utmost need to explain the situation to the angry blond. "I swear it wasn't…"

"Go to the plate," Wolfram commanded quietly, his eyes now narrowed and filled with daring. "And if you can hit a homerun, then maybe…just maybe I'll give you the time of day, Shibuya Yuuri."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks as always for your comments and feedback. /huggles/

* * *

**05:**

_Hit a homerun! What does he mean by hit a homerun! I can't even remember the last time I hit a fly ball let alone a **homerun!** And why would I want to have him give me the time of day! It's not like I want to talk to a stuck-up snobbish rich kid like him! Ah, man! Now, he's gotten me all worked up! I'm feeling so nervous that my hands are slick on this bat because I'm sweating so much. Damn it! He did this on purpose! He doesn't want me to hit the homerun because he knows I can't and he's going to laugh at me behind my back and call me a wimp again…_

"SHIBUYA YUURI!"

"Ye…yes!" he cried out in mild panic, almost running towards home plate now as the announcer glared at him with clear impatience. "Sor…sorry! I'm ready now!"

"About time too," Kurtz remarked dryly from the mound as he continued to toss the baseball up and down. "I thought you and your sissy boyfriend would never stop talking."

_Sissy…boy…friend?_ Yuuri blinked in confusion even though his cheeks were turning a bright pink in embarrassment. He suffered the chuckles Kurtz's comment elicited from the audience, glancing towards Wolfram to see if the blond had overheard it. How couldn't he? Kurtz had made sure he was loud enough for everyone in their section to hear his snide remark. But Wolfram was doing a good job of ignoring everyone around him. He was now sitting on a bench with his arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed.

Yuuri growled softly. _Damn him. Why does he always have to act so damn cool…?_

_Surely you won't let him get away with his insolence, my King?_

Yuuri felt his cheeks flush at the clear but sarcastic thought that filled his mind. It was Wolfram's voice and glancing at the blond again, he could see a small smirk forming on that handsome visage. He thought of sending back a smart-assed response when the so-called demon king within him did the talking again.

_Of course not. I fully intend to put the commoner in his place. May we begin, Shibuya?_

"Sometime today would be nice," Kurtz yelled and lifted his arms above his head in readiness to throw.

Yuuri's eyes widened at the sight, his heartbeat quickening as he held the bat to shoulder height. The demon king had asked if he was ready but he wasn't even sure about that. He had never felt this nervous before in his life and doubted he would be able to make a dent in Kurtz's pitch. He swallowed tightly as he met the cool but mocking eyes of the ace pitcher.

_Oh, God…what do I do? What do I do! He might throw a fastball and I'm not good at hitting fastballs!_

_Just trust me, Shibuya,_ came the surprisingly calming voice of his alter ego. _Keep your eyes on the ball and let's show them what we can really do._

Yuuri gasped softly as if given a sudden jolt of electricity. He felt a surge of unexplainable power course through his body, from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes. The grip on his bat was much firmer and stronger now, his vision much better than he had ever thought possible. The world seemed clearer – a perfect 20/20 vision - and as Kurtz let the ball fly, Yuuri was amazed to find that the object he had once thought impossible to hit, now seemed to be moving towards him at a terribly slow rate.

_I can hit this,_ he thought with wide-eyed awe. _I can…do it. I really think I can!_

And as the ball seemed to dip towards the ground (a curveball after all), Yuuri swung the bat (and unbeknownst to him) in a graceful motion that rivaled the blond who had just left the plate earlier. It was an effortless movement and the sharp crackling sound of wood against rubber, seemed to echo to the very ends of the great dome.

"Good…God!" one of the coaches cried out in awe as the ball was sent flying towards the topmost seats at the other side of the stadium. It was much higher than Wolfram's and the looks of surprise and amazement on everyone's face was simply priceless. The spontaneous applause that broke out easily drowned the one given for Wolfram and before long everyone was cheering and whistling in appreciation. Even Kurtz had to shake his head at that. To give up two mega homeruns…and to two high school kids at that? He must be losing his touch.

"Fantastic!" Someone yelled.

"You're in for sure!" Another person added as Yuuri remained rooted to the plate, unable to believe he had actually done it. He barely acknowledged the pats on his back or the ruffling of his hair from the other players. All he could see and hear was the sound of the bat making contact with the ball and the rapid beating of his heart. He had never felt his alive before! He was bursting at the seams eager to share this moment with someone…anyone!

_Wolfram! Did you see that! Did you see…?_

It took him a second to realize that he was speaking with his mind again (funny how one could get used to that so easily) and that secondly, the blond in question was no longer in the stadium. Yuuri felt something akin to panic for a moment, his gaze drifting over the heads of the other players who were all crowding around him. But to his dismay, there was no sign of Wolfram anywhere.

He was the one who told me to hit a homerun and he wasn't even here to see it, Yuuri thought, feeling the surge of excitement he had felt slowly easing away. Geez, what a pain.

"Shibuya! Shibuya!"

He spun around at Murata's excited cry and was almost thrown to the ground as his friend wrapped his arms around his neck tightly. "Murata…!"

"That was great! Absolutely brilliant!" came the enthusiastic cry from the bespectacled boy. "I can't believe you did that! It was just…oooh! The best!"

Yuuri laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, it was nothing…" I had nothing to do with it actually. It's that damn demon king inside of me…

"Nothing! Are you kidding! Everyone says you're going to be the new star for sure!"

"Eh! Me a star!" Yuuri couldn't even begin to see himself as a celebrity. He opened his mouth to tell Murata otherwise, when his peripheral caught sight of two men in dark suits approaching him. Oh, oh, now I'm in trouble.

"Shibuya Yuuri?" One of the burly men said as they stood before him. Most of the players were now staring at the proceedings with great interest.

"Ye…yes? I didn't do anything!" Yuuri added quickly as he began to bow his head in apology. "Honestly, I'm not taking steroids and I had no idea that I would be able to hit a homerun like that…!"

"Please come with us," the man interrupted curtly. "Sir Gwendal von Walde would like to speak to you."

HUH! Yuuri felt the world spin on its axis and he had to hold on to Murata for support. Sir Gwendal von Walde? The owner of the Royals team would like to speak to him!

"Do…do you think I'm in trouble, Murata?" Yuuri whispered in fear as they began to follow the two men.

The dark-haired boy grinned and shook his head. "No, I doubt it, Shibuya. So relax. Everything's going to be just fine."

* * *

_I can't believe he did it. He actually…did it!_

Wolfram leaned over the toilet bowl again and hurled what was left of the breakfast he had barely eaten. He had watched the ball's journey through the air with mixed emotions of awe, fear and downright jealousy. He had thought he was the only one able to hit a ball that far and to think that someone like Yuuri Shibuya had done the impossible was well…impossible to comprehend.

He sank to the floor with a low groan of misery, wrapping his arms around his waist as he thought of what to do now. He had told Yuuri that he would be willing to listen to whatever he had to say and being a man of his word, Wolfram knew he couldn't break his promise.

_And what was all that shit about him being my King? Who the hell does he think he is?_

_/But he is and always has been. You swore to protect him, giving up your life for him if need be…/_

"No…no…"

_/He proposed to you in the most unconventional of ways although it was the custom and he didn't mean to…/_

"Stop it…please…just stop…"

He held his hands to his head and shook it slowly, trying desperately to get rid of the voice that continued to feed him with such stories – stories he didn't want to hear or understand.

_/You were once a brave soldier…/_

"Brave soldier my ass!" he roared as he rose to his feet and stumbled out of the stall. He washed his face and hands at the sink quickly, angry at himself for letting his emotions get the best of him.

"Relax Wolfram," he muttered to himself as he patted his face dry with the towel. "Relax. So what if he hit a homerun. What if he makes it to the team? No big deal…really."

He lowered the cloth and promptly fought back a scream as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He blinked and it was gone but he was sure that for a brief moment he had seen someone else staring at him.

_Silly! It's just you. Stop freaking yourself out unnecessarily._

_So why was I in a blue uniform with a sword?_

_/You were once a soldier…you swore to protect him with your life…/_

"Bull shit," he mumbled and tossed the towel to the garbage can. "The day I decide to protect Shibuya with my life is the day that pigs will fly."

And with purpose in his stride, he made his way to his brother's office to have a long talk with him.

* * *

Yuuri sat ramrod straight in the chair, his hands clenched tightly on his lap as he stared blindly at the World Championship plague on the wall opposite him. He didn't dare breathe for fear that this moment would all be a figment of his imagination. Murata, for his part, was having a field day admiring all the trophies and awards that lined the wall of the main office. Every now and then, he'd try to engage Yuuri in conversation but it seemed like his friend had suddenly lost his ability to speak. The boy looked positively terrified. 

"You really should relax, Shibuya," Murata said with a concerned frown. "I doubt they're going to do anything bad to you."

Suddenly, the door leading to Gwendal's suite opened and Conrad stepped out with a warm smile of greeting on his visage.

"Hello, Shibuya Yuuri, I believe?"

The boy's eyes widened at the sight of one of his idols, his mouth opening and shutting for several seconds, unable to get a single word past his lips. It was Murata who had to step in again.

"Yes, he is Shibuya," he replied with a smile of his own as he accepted Conrad's handshake. "I'm Murata Ken. His manager and best friend."

Conrad chuckled, already liking the bright-eyed young man before him. "That's good to hear. I'm Conrad Weller. Sir Gwendal's bro…assistant."

"We know who you are," Murata said with a laugh. "Yuuri's got your baseball card and knows all your stats by heart."

"Really?" Conrad flashed a winning smile at the silent boy, watching in amusement as Yuuri seemed to blush even harder. Deciding not to make the player anymore uncomfortable, he motioned towards the suite. "Perhaps we should go inside now? And you can relax, Shibuya. We won't bite."

"Ye…yes," came the quiet reply as Yuuri managed to pry himself off the seat to follow Murata's lead into the spacious and luxurious private room. Both boys gawked in awe at the impressive décor but what was even more amazing was the sight from the landscape windows. One could see the entire stadium from here!

"Wow…!" Yuuri gushed as he pressed his face against the glass, completely forgetting his earlier nervousness. "This is so cool!"

"Indeed," came the deep voice that was slightly brusque in tone. "Also impressive was your swing, Shibuya Yuuri."

That sent Yuuri crashing back to reality in a heartbeat and he spun around quickly, almost falling to the floor as he came face-to-face with the 'mysterious' Sir von Walde, who was sitting behind a large desk he hadn't noticed before.

_Eeek…scary!_

Yuuri swallowed tightly and bowed before the tall dark-haired man. "Thank…thank you…"

"And you are?" Gwendal interrupted coldly as he eyed the smiling boy standing beside Yuuri.

"He's Murata Ken," Conrad said quickly. "A friend of Shibuya's."

Gwendal gave a low grunt and motioned for both boys to sit down on a sofa which they did rather gingerly as if afraid that their buttocks would ruin such expensive upholstery.

"So," Gwendal began slowly as he trained piercing blue eyes on the flustered teen. "You are the one who managed to out hit von Bielefeld, hmm? You should consider that an achievement since no one has been able to do that in a long time."

Yuuri wondered if he was supposed to say anything to that but decided to keep his mouth shut and let Gwendal talk.

"Who coached you while growing up, Shibuya?"

"My…my father at first," Yuuri began slowly, licking his lips and trying not to twist his hands nervously. "And then my older brother took over for a while before the coaches in the baseball teams I joined took over."

"And how long have you been playing baseball?"

"Oh, since I could walk," Yuuri said with a wide smile. "I've always loved baseball! It's…it's my life!"

"Is it now?" Gwendal and Conrad exchanged a quick look that wasn't lost on the ever observant Murata. The boy wondered what it could mean.

"You have a natural talent, Shibuya," Conrad said, noticing that Yuuri was blushing again. "And after seeing you hit today, we've decided to take you and von Bielefeld into the two week camp for Minor Leagues. There you will receive proper training from coaches to help hone your skills. Will that be a problem for you?"

Pro…problem! Were they kidding! He was in heaven! On Cloud Nine! He couldn't believe it! He could even forgive them throwing him in camp with that snobbish brat. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. There was no way he was going to miss something as important as this!

"I think he says yes, he'll be more than happy too," Murata said with a laugh as he nudged the dazed-looking Yuuri gently.

"Good, then it's settled," Gwendal announced firmly. "Just sign this paper here saying you'll be a member of the…"

"Big Brother!" Wolfram cried out as the door suddenly flew open and the blond stomped into the room. "Did you see what happened out there? Did you see the home…Shibuya!" He blanched at the sight of the two boys. "What are they doing here!"

"Keep your voice down, Wolfram," Gwendal commanded with a frown of impatience. "And how many times have I told you to knock before entering my office?"

Faintly panicked green eyes met and locked with shocked dark ones as various thoughts, all jumbled, confused and erratic seemed to flow between them.

_Big brother…?_

_How dare you!_

_He's your big brother!_

_What do you hope to achieve by being here!_

_Who are you really Wolfram?_

_Who are you really Shibuya!_

_/I am your King/_

_/That was a long time ago/_

They both winced as if in pain and slapped their hands to their heads causing the other men in the room to gape at them in confusion.

"Wolfram!" Conrad and Gwendal cried out in concern just as Murata screamed out 'Shibuya!' in the same tone, for both boys seemed to sway towards each other before falling to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

He was dressed in all black – like his school uniform but not quite. He walked the long hallways with steady footsteps as if already familiar with the layout of the old building. It was a beautiful day in this land of Shin Makoku and all was well. The night before had been one well spent and left to him, he couldn't wait to see his partner again. In fact, if he was lucky…

* * *

…he would get to have breakfast with him today. He hummed softly to himself and walked down a flight of stairs, greeting the soldiers who saluted him along the way. He made his way to the indoor gardens with the intention of finding a suitable flower for his partner. He smiled as he stopped before a row of bushes to pick out a beautiful red rose. 

"It suits you," came the familiar deep voice which caused the blond to blush in response as he felt the fingers in his hair. "Turn this way…look at me…let me see you..."

He allowed the strong lean fingers to caress his chin, to tip it gently as his gaze met the full tantalizing sight of his lover's lips.

"My king," he whispered huskily, moving closer yet to drown in the delicious taste of his lover's kiss. "I will always…aaaaaaaaargh!"

Like a bolt of lightning, they seemed to be struck apart and sent hurtling down a deep abyss that brought them right back to…

* * *

"What in the devil's name did you think you were planning to do!" Gwendal yelled as he glared at Yuuri's disoriented but slightly flushed visage. 

Murata slapped a hand over his face while Conrad was doing his best not to burst into laughter. Wolfram still lay prone on the ground and dead to the world, while Yuuri looked like he had just been shoved away.

"Wha…what happened?" he asked slowly. "I was just…"

_Back home…Shin Makoku…_

"You looked like you were about to kiss Wolfram, that's what," Murata leaned close to whisper into his ear.

"EEEEH!" Yuuri scrambled backwards and as far away from Wolfram's body as possible, his entire body seeming to flush with heat at the notion that he had actually tried to kiss another boy! He felt a chill down his spine and shivered as he looked up quickly to see Gwendal's angry gaze still trained on him.

"I…I SWEAR I'M NOT INTO GUYS LIKE THAT!" Yuuri cried out desperately, waving his hands and trying to bow in apology at the same time. "MURATA, TELL THEM!"

"I really don't care if you're into men or not, Shibuya," Gwendal began in a cold voice that left no room for argument. "But as long as you are going to be attending the same camp as my younger brother, I forbid you to touch him in anyway. Do I make myself clear?"

Yuuri nodded fervently, trying hard to gather moisture into his mouth.

"I mean it, Shibuya," Gwendal added tightly. "Just one indecent act on Wolfram and I'll make sure you never play baseball in this town again."


	6. Chapter 6

/smooches all ye reviewers/ Thank you again! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it so far! XDD

* * *

****

**06:**

"A bit harsh with the boy, weren't you?"

Gwendal gave a non-committal grunt and accepted the cup of tea placed before him with a small nod of acknowledgement. He took a sip. "Still as bland as ever."

Conrad chuckled. "I'm sorry. I know that my tea making skills cannot be compared to…"

Gwendal lifted a hand to stall him. "Don't say that name."

"But he's back in town…at least that's what I've heard."

Gwendal shrugged and made a show of reading through the list of possible players accepted for the minor league program. But there was no hiding the dull flush of color that had come to his cheeks which was made even worse as a magazine was tossed right in front of him.

"Wha…!"

"His latest cover shot," Conrad explained with a small smile which was hidden behind his cup. "According to the article, he's returning to Japan for a few weeks. It would be a great way to catch up on old times…"

Gwendal stared at the smiling light-purple haired man and felt a whirl of reluctant memories come rushing back. With another grunt, he shoved the magazine away, mumbling beneath his breath. "I don't care if he's here or not…"

"But I thought you were friends…"

"He was my _sempai_ in high school!" Gwendal cut in roughly. "I'd hardly qualify that as being good friends…!"

"But he did stay over with us for summer vacations and vice versa…"

"Can we talk about something else now?" Gwendal was beginning to look extremely uncomfortable and would have rather not talked about an event in his life that made him feel alone and betrayed.

"Is that why you were so harsh on the boy?" Conrad asked quietly, noticing the brief look of sadness that had filled his older brother's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" came the curt question. "I don't think it's right for Wolfram to have to deal with a boy and his amorous affections when he should be concentrating on baseball!"

Conrad sighed softly and placed his cup on the table. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again to stare pointedly at his brother. "Wolfram is going to be seventeen soon, Gwendal. You cannot continue to baby him forever you know. If it's his decision to return Shibuya's affections then I doubt you have much say in the matter."

Gwendal gave a light snort of derision. "Do you honestly see Wolfram allowing himself to be taken by a boy like Shibuya?"

"You noticed the way he was staring at Shibuya all day and then…"

"The fainting?" Gwendal asked with a light frown. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea, maybe the stress of the day finally got to them. But I will tell you this." Conrad turned his gaze to the events outside the window, his brows furrowed in thought as well. "I sometimes feel like Wolfram has a… split personality."

"What?"

"Like he's someone else sometimes or he goes off to someplace that I can't reach him." Conrad gave a nervous laugh. "I know it doesn't make sense but I live with him and I've noticed those moments. I sometimes wonder if he's losing his mind. Maybe we shouldn't have brought him to the city…"

"Are you saying my decision to bring him here was a mistake?" Gwendal grated softly.

Conrad shook his head quickly. "Don't get me wrong. I'm sure you had good intentions but…he's changing and I'm worried about him, that's all."

"I'm worried too, Conrad," Gwendal replied firmly. "And like you I want what's best for Wolfram. The camp will be a good experience for him…just as long as that Shibuya keeps his hands to himself and doesn't try anything funny."

Conrad chuckled. "What's so funny?" Gwendal asked impatiently.

"Oh nothing…although I was just remembering the day I caught you and Gunter in the garden back home…"

"You saw that!" Gwendal cried out in dismay. "Good grief…!" He slapped a hand over his face, trying hard to stop the blush that had filled his cheeks.

Conrad rose to his feet with a soft laugh. "Not everything, but enough to fuel my imagination." He made his way to the door and then stopped. "I just ask that you remember the way you felt for Gunter and how happy you were back then, Gwendal. I know you haven't forgiven him for leaving you so suddenly and you do not want Wolfram to go through the same pain you suffered, but at least, give him the chance to experience it on his own before making his decisions for him. That is all I ask."

As the door closed behind his younger brother, Gwendal lowered his hand slowly and drew the magazine closer to him. He stared into the smiling visage, those light purple eyes that had once been filled with…

"Stupid," he muttered as he pushed it aside again, forcing a frown of concentration on his visage. What was the use of going back to a past that would only bring more pain to him? He had been young and smitten with an older boy and had gotten a harsh dose of reality.

"Just don't make the same mistakes I did, Wolfram," he whispered into the silence. "It's really not worth it."

Yes, indeed. Falling in love was nothing but a waste of time and would only bring misery to the parties involved. Gwendal had learned that the hard way.

* * *

The next two weeks couldn't go fast enough for Yuuri. He had called his father and brother to tell them of the good news and both men had sent their well-wishes with Shouri wishing he could be there to send Yuuri off to the camp. Yuuri promised to take pictures and send them via email when he returned and that seemed good enough for them. As for Jennifer, well, she had made it quite clear to anyone who wanted to hear, that her son was going to become a professional baseball player. Even though Yuuri had tried to explain that he wasn't really a professional yet, Jennifer was too proud of her baby boy to really understand the minor details. 

The day before the trip, she had decided to pack his luggage for him…without Yuuri's knowledge. It was a good thing he felt the need to check what she had put into the oversized carryall and all but screamed at the number of pink, print or frilly items of clothing she had stuffed in there. After explaining to her for the umpteenth time that he was going to a _baseball_ camp and not a vacation to Okinawa, she reluctantly allowed him to pack a few normal clothes. She went over his checklist with him and at the end of the day, she prepared him his favorite meals.

"I'm going to be all alone when you leave," she had said while sniffling sadly.

"I'll make sure I call you everyday, mom." And he swore to do that too…if they'd let him at the camp that is.

On the day of the trip, Murata was there early to join the Shibuyas. Yuuri could feel a million butterflies fluttering in his stomach as they drove to the train station. He hadn't been able to sleep much last night and he still didn't feel tired at all. He couldn't wait to get started with the program and really hoped he'd be able to do well.

_/If you touch my brother, I'll make sure you never play baseball in this town again/_

He bit his lower lip as Gwendal's harsh reprimand filled his mind again. The threat had shaken him deeply, but thankfully Conrad had eased his fears a little. The former baseball player had reassured the boys (outside Gwendal's office of course) that there was really nothing to worry about. Gwendal was just concerned about Wolfram's welfare as any big brother would. Yuuri guessed it was normal enough. But to think that Wolfram and Gwendal were actually _brothers!_ They looked nothing alike! But what was Conrad's relationship to them anyway? Was he like a family friend or something?

"Probably his brother as well," Murata muttered, causing Yuuri to start in surprise. He hadn't realized he had been speaking his thoughts out loud….or had he? He stared at Murata's grinning visage.

"Wha…?"

"I said that maybe Conrad is his brother as well. Remember when he was introducing himself? He said 'I'm Gwendal's bro…and then quickly changed it to assistant."

"Wow, you notice everything, Murata," Yuuri said in genuine appreciation. "I didn't even hear that."

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy freaking out."

Yuuri flushed. "Ah…" It would make sense that Conrad would be a brother as well...although the mystery of why they didn't look alike was still mind boggling to him.

"Here we are!" Jennifer cried out in excitement as they approached the train station. The boys looked out of the window of the car, noticing that several other parents and a few boys had arrived. However, those going to the camp were mostly made up of young men in their early twenties and upwards, some laughing and talking amongst themselves while others sat on their own.

"Not a lot of high school kids, eh?" Murata observed as they stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, seems to be only five of us…including Wolfram," Yuuri said, trying to take deep steady breaths to calm himself.

"Ah, speaking of Wolfram," Murata began, looking all around the crowded platform. "I wonder where he is."

"Don't know, don't care," Yuuri mumbled and lowered his gaze, making a show of zipping up his carryall bag. But he knew he wasn't just nervous about the camp. It was the thought of actually spending two weeks in the other boy's company, especially with the weird things happening between them that really bothered him. If they could communicate with their minds now, what stopped Wolfram from discovering whatever thoughts Yuuri might have?

_I'll have to learn how to block some of them out or something,_ he thought with a sigh.

"Smile, Yuu-chan!"

"Huh?" A bright flash filled his eyes and he blinked rapidly. "Mom!" he hissed in embarrassment as the other players turned to watch the proceedings with great interest and amusement. "Don't take my pictures here!"

"What's wrong with taking your picture? Now, stand beside Murata, sweetie."

"Like this, Mrs. Shibuya?" Murata asked, grinning widely and slapping an arm around his flabbergasted friend's shoulder. He held up two fingers in a V sign. "Cheese!"

_Oh God, someone save me!_ Yuuri thought with a groan as he lowered his head in shame only to suck in a harsh breath as he felt it – that familiar jolt of awareness that always seemed to happen to him whenever Wolfram was around. He lifted his head and glanced around the platform quickly, his heartbeat quickening, hands getting a bit damp and his mouth incredibly dry.

_He's here…he's here…_

And then he saw them, those brilliant green eyes, staring right back at him across the sea of people between them.

_Wolfram… _

Hmph.

The blond spun around in dismissal effectively cutting off anything Yuuri would have said to him. However, something hot seemed to flare in the pit of Yuuri's stomach, something akin to anger at being treated so coolly, for the next thing he knew, he was doing something he had never thought he could do in public.

"Wolfram!" he yelled. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

_Eh!_ He slapped a hand over his mouth, his face now bright red as everyone turned to look at him in confusion. Wolfram had frozen at the sound of his name unable to believe that the boy had actually had the gall to call him out like that. What in the world was he thinking!

"Wolfram?" Jennifer asked, her eyes lighting up with curiosity. "Who's Wolfram, Yuu-chan?"

Murata chuckled and motioned for them to move towards the blond. "He's going to be in the camp as well. They are rivals."

"Ri…rivals!" Yuuri was shaking his head, not wanting to go but Murata was all but dragging him towards Wolfram and Conrad. He sighed and lowered his head as Murata became the master of ceremonies again. Introductions were given all around and Jennifer was all too happy to meet more of Yuu-chan's new friends. Yuuri was embarrassed at his outburst and could feel Wolfram's heated gaze on him.

_I'm sorry… _

Save it for someone who cares.

Yuuri winced although he could feel the demon king within him stirring at the 'insolent' tone. _Not now, please don't come out now._

"Why don't you and Wolf-chan pose for a picture?" Jennifer invited.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he shook his head rapidly. "No…mom…"

"I think it's a great idea," Conrad said as he willingly stepped away from Wolfram, who was also looking aghast at the idea, and all but shoved the two boys together. "Now smile for the camera."

"Oooh, don't they look so cute!" Jennifer gushed in delight. "Now say cheese!"

But neither boy could get a word out of their lips for the brief contact between their bodies was enough to have them gasping at the intense feelings of longing, pain, joy, sorrow and overwhelming…_love?_ For each other. They stared into each other's eyes, ignoring the camera and indeed the world around them. Again, they experienced the sensation of their surroundings melting away and soon found themselves standing in an open field with two horses grazing peacefully beside them.

_I don't want to remember this,_ Wolfram thought sadly as he shook his head in denial. _I don't want to. It's too painful…_

_But I kept my promise,_ Yuuri replied. _I returned like you wanted me to… _

No, that was in the past…in the past…we're…we're different now…

My feelings for you have never changed. You belong to me, Wolfram!

"No…not anymore," he whispered and took a step away from the dark-haired boy just as the world seemed to shift again. He groaned and would have fallen to the ground if it wasn't for Conrad's strong arms around him.

"Are they going to be okay?" Jennifer asked in concern as he watched the two men hold onto their friends.

"I think so," Murata replied with a light frown. "We should probably get them on the train now." Conrad agreed with a slow nod and before long, they had settled both Yuuri and Wolfram on their seats and made sure that their luggage was safe in the overhead compartment. Conrad exchanged a few words with the coaches in charge, hoping they would keep an eye out for the two boys. No, they weren't anemic, he explained to the concerned men, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure the boys weren't too stressed.

Unbeknownst to them, several other players were listening to the conversation and already a feeling of loathing and jealousy for the two 'special' boys, rose amongst them.

Satisfied that things would be taken care of, Conrad stepped out of the train to join the waiting Jennifer and Murata on the platform. There was a last minute call for everyone to come on board, the shrill sound of a whistle and soon enough the long white bullet train began to pull out of the platform to cheers and waves from those left behind. Jennifer blew into her handkerchief noisily already missing her baby boy while Murata and Conrad continued to watch the train with concern on their features.

"Mr. Weller," Murata finally said quietly. "Have you noticed anything strange about Wolfram in the past few weeks?"

Conrad started in surprise, his eyes narrowing as he watched the boy beside him. "Yes…I have. Why do you ask?"

"Then I think you and I need to talk," came the enigmatic response. "There's something strange happening here and I want to get to the bottom of it."

* * *

Wolfram's lashes opened slowly. He blinked and tried to make sense of his surroundings, wondering if he would find himself on that meadow again but a light jolt from the train reminded him of where he was. 

_Ah, I fainted…again,_ he thought as he held a hand to his forehead in the hopes of easing the pounding headache he felt. _They must have carried me in here. How embarrassing…Shibuya!_

Wondering what had happened to the other boy, he tried to sit up only to feel the weight of something heavy on his left shoulder.

_What in the world…?_ He turned his head to see and shivered at the sensation of fine dark hair tickling his chin. He sucked in a harsh breath as his gaze fell on the peaceful visage of the boy fast asleep beside him.

_Shibuya…Yuuri…he looks so…_

He felt the nervous flutter in his stomach and the familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and below his waist again. His first instinct was to push Yuuri away from him and yet he couldn't stop staring at the boy's face as if hoping to memorize every curve and angle. His lashes were long and Wolfram knew behind them would be those blazing dark eyes that had fascinated him --

_(for centuries)_

-- from the moment they had met. There was the smooth curve of that nose, the full lips which looked so damn kissable…not that Wolfram wanted to do anything like that (at least he told himself that much). There was a faint scar on the lower part of Yuuri's jaw and Wolfram assumed he must have scratched himself with something.

_Did it hurt, Yuuri?_ To his amazement, he could see his fingers reaching out to trace the faint dark line. He trembled at the feel of the cool flesh beneath his touch, groaning at the memory of being trapped beneath Yuuri's weight, pressed against silken sheets and warm pillows. Oh, how he wanted to feel that again.

"…bunch of fucking queers."

Wolfram sucked in a harsh breath and withdrew his fingers, his face flaming with color at the obvious remark directed at them. He lifted his gaze, pinning cold green eyes on the older men sitting at the opposite side of the train.

"Don't spread the queer germs around us," another one said causing several others to laugh in response. Yuuri stirred and opened his lashes slowly. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, wondering what the commotion was all about.

"Wha…what's going on?"

He winced as he was shoved away a little. "Hey…Wolfram!" He stared, almost comically, at the blond sitting beside him. "What…?"

But Wolfram only gave him a cold look and placed a pair of headphones over his head. And closing his eyes, he cut off any possible communication between them until they reached their destination.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for your wonderful comments/feedback! I'm so glad you're enjoying this as much as I'm having fun writing! XD

* * *

**07:**

The city landscape, with its high rises and smog, eventually gave way to lush country side and fresh crisp air. Snow-capped mountains dotted the horizon beneath clear azure skies while pavement and asphalt had given way to meadows filled with green grass and beautiful flowers. A river or lake (one couldn't tell with how fast the train was going) sparkled between the trees, giving the woodland area a somewhat ethereal appeal. Hardly many cars passed by now and the few people they saw stopped to wave at the train that seemed so technologically advanced in such a simple setting. Yuuri could make out a few houses in the middle of the dense woods – as if built to be hidden from prying eyes. Some of them were modern two-story houses or bungalows, whereas most looked like they hadn't changed since the early Meiji era. He really had no idea what part of Japan they were in now. He had never been this far from home before…well there was the vacation they had taken to Hokkaido but he doubted he had ever traveled more than twenty miles from the city.

According to the rumors, The Royals training camp was a 'top secret' facility and if these surroundings were any indication, Yuuri knew that the stories were definitely true. They seemed to be traveling to the middle of nowhere. He wondered if Wolfram knew where they were since Gwendal was his brother and he could easily know any and all information about the camp. But a quick glance at the blond confirmed his worst fears; Wolfram still had his headphones on and was reading a baseball magazine with no care for the boy sitting right next to him.

Yuuri gave a heavy sigh and squirmed in his seat, wondering if Wolfram was really never going to speak to him for the rest of the trip. It had been an hour since the journey started and so far no conversation had transpired between them. Even through a quick lunch that had been served to the travelers, Yuuri had tried to get the blond to talk but Wolfram had refused to give in. It really was beginning to get aggravating. At some point, Yuuri had even wished he could change seats with someone else that was more willing to talk to him. Being this silent for so long was torture.

_It's not as if I asked him to sit with me,_ he thought with a grumble. _I don't know what I did to him and he's been acting like I have a disease or something._

He stole another glance at Wolfram before allowing his gaze to drift towards the player on the magazine cover. Yuuri's eyes widened and before he could stop himself, he jabbed it gently.

"Alford Makina, right? The leading hitter in the Eastern League. He's definitely going to get the MVP award this year."

He wasn't really expecting Wolfram to answer him and prepared himself for another cold reception, but to his surprise, the blond lowered the magazine to stare blankly at Yuuri for a second. The look soon turned to one of faint amusement with a smirk appearing on the 'pretty' face.

"No, he's not winning it this year," Wolfram replied coolly. "Yuka Kudo of the Mariners will win."

"Yuka Kudo!" Yuuri cried out in disbelief. "Yuka Kudo only has 121 hits, at least the last time I checked. And he's not…"

"The last time you checked," Wolfram corrected as he lowered the magazine to point at the page of stats he had been studying diligently. "As of today, Kudo's leading Makina by two hits."

"Pfft," Yuuri replied with a light snort. "What's two hits? Makina will take over and…"

"Crush the competition!" came the enthusiastic cry from the seat in front of them. Wolfram and Yuuri blinked in surprise as a brown-haired boy who had risen to kneel on his seat, peered at them over the headrest. "Makina's the best player this side of Japan and you can quote me on that one. Yoichiro Yoshikawa's the name. Nice to meet you!"

"Eh…"

"Makina my ass," came another response, this time from the young man sitting next to Yoichiro. He was just as blond as Wolfram but with much longer hair that was tied in a ponytail. He looked like he was in college and was quite handsome – something that wasn't lost on both boys still seated. "We all know that the true MVP is Akemi Omoda from the Tigers." At the gasp of shock from the other boys, he raised his hand to state his case. "We all know that he was denied with his injury earlier this season or else he would have killed the competition by now."

"_Would have_ is the keyword here, Keiichi!" Yoichiro retorted. "Omoda's not even playing this year!"

"But he would have…"

"But he's not!"

"Anyway!" Yuuri interrupted with a wave of his hands. He had a feeling that the two boys would continue to argue if no one stopped them. "Omoda's a good player but he suffered the injury so he's out of the running. In other words, we have Makina and Kudo left."

"And I still say Kudo's winning it," Wolfram muttered before hiding his face behind the magazine again.

The three boys eyed the magazine for a moment before Yoichiro cupped a hand around his mouth to whisper to Yuuri. "What's wrong with him?"

The dark-haired boy gave a sheepish laugh. "He's always like that. It's just in his nature."

"Say…everyone's saying you two might be…you know…a couple," Keiichi said, his blue eyes sparkling with interest. "Is it true?"

"Wha…what!" Yuuri failed to hear the low groan from Wolfram.

"The senior players were laughing about it," Yoichiro explained with a wave of his hand. "I mean, it's not like I have a problem with it…if you two are…"

"We're not anything!" Yuuri cut in quickly. Good grief! The last thing he needed was for anyone to assume he was gay – not that there was anything wrong with it.

_Yeah, so explain all those dreams, why don't you, Shibuya?_

He blushed and shook his head rapidly, hoping the boys wouldn't notice the look and think otherwise. However, Keiichi didn't seem ready to give it up just yet. He leaned even closer, his eyes now filled with mischief.

"So if you're not a couple, what are you then?"

"Nothing," Yuuri mumbled, feeling incredibly hot beneath the collar. Why wasn't Wolfram helping him out with this mess? Did he really want people to think they were an item!

"Friends maybe," Yoichiro said with a nod, nudging Keiichi gently. "Just leave them alone already. Don't mind him," he added looking at Yuuri with a small smile. "He just likes to tease people a lot. He's into both guys and girls by the way."

"Oh phooey," Keiichi said with a laugh. "You just had to give away my secret, didn't you?"

Yuuri's jaw was somewhere on the floor while Wolfram's eyes had widened behind the safety of his magazine. If anyone was paying much attention they would have noticed that his grip had tightened considerably.

"I'm just telling you that so you guys don't feel uncomfortable about it," Yoichiro continued, now smiling broadly as if he had suggested the greatest thing in the world. "Just don't make it too obvious. You don't want the senior players getting their hands on you. It can be brutal."

Yuuri finally found his voice and tried to explain again. "But we're not…"

"No use denying it," Keiichi said, reaching out to tap Yuuri's shoulder gently. "It's in your aura."

_In my what!_

"When two people exude the same aura," Keiichi was saying while Yoichiro rolled his eyes as if saying 'here we go again', "They give off a warm orange glow. While your aura's spiking right now – confusion and anger I sense – when you two were asleep, it was a warm soothing blue, the perfect shade for companionship."

Yuuri gave a breathless squeak. He wanted to deny it all again but the sudden jerk of the train had them all giving small cries of surprise.

"Everyone sit down and buckle up!" Coach Sato yelled from the front of the cabin. "We're about to disembark!"

"Finally!" Yoichiro cried out in relief. "I thought this journey would never end!"

Yuuri and Wolfram obediently did as they were told as the sounds of everyone in the cabin shifting and buckling seat belts filled the air. Two coaches were sent to inspect each person's seat to make sure no one had disobeyed them and Yuuri was beginning to feel that this camp was going to be like a military institution with the way things were going.

"Why are you trembling?" Wolfram asked quietly. His gaze was fixed on the headrest before him, his headphones and magazines having been packed away. "You can't tell me you're afraid."

"No, I'm not," Yuuri replied quickly, although his cheeks were still flushed with color and his heartbeat hadn't stopped racing so fast. Who was he kidding? He _was_ scared and nervous! He had never been this far from home and he was going to be in a place where he hardly knew anyone. There would be no Murata waiting for him once he got off the train neither would he have the familiar faces of his teammates to look forward to. He hated to admit he was already feeling homesick and he swallowed the heavy lump in his throat, trying to stop the ridiculous sting of unshed tears that had filled his eyes.

_Oh great. Just fantastic. Way to go, Shibuya. Start bawling like a baby in front of everyone, okay! And you can bet Wolfram would eat up this moment and laugh like crazy at me being such a wi…eh?_

His eyes widened as he felt the gentle squeeze on his hand. He glanced towards it, his heart leaping with an unexplainable emotion as he saw the paler hand upon his.

_You'll be fine, wimp,_ Wolfram sent without looking at him. _Now suck it up for crying out loud. You're embarrassing me._

He gave Yuuri's hand another gentle squeeze before withdrawing his quickly. Yuuri could still feel his hand tingling from the warm touch and he would have grinned at the sight of Wolfram's pink cheeks even though the blond was doing his best to scowl, if he still wasn't too busy being stunned at the kind gesture. It wasn't surprising to find that he was feeling much better now. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he knew he had Wolfram to thank for that.

He wondered if one could give a mental hug and for a brief moment, entertained the idea of wrapping his arms around Wolfram in an embrace. But deciding that such a thing was not possible, he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair to relax. However, he failed to notice that Wolfram had jerked a little at the sudden warmth that had now filled his body; neither did Yuuri get to see the small smile of gratitude that his mental embrace had finally elicited.

* * *

"Welcome to the Royals Camp! For the next two weeks you will be trained and conditioned to become the best baseball players that Japan has ever produced! I am the head coach of this establishment and I simply go by the name of Coach Adelbert! Any other nickname you might have for me, I would rather you keep it to yourself! I also hope you kept any delusions of having 'fun' over here back home! This is not a resort neither will you be given a chance to act like hooligans! We are located in the mountains for a reason, gentlemen! Mind, body and spirit will become one by the time we are through here! You have arrived as boys but you will leave as men, I'll make sure of it!" 

Someone snickered in the line and Coach Adelbert, a towering blond man, who looked like he could belong in a boxing ring, trained a thunderous glare in the direction the sound had come from.

"Many of you have come here for your dreams and for a chance to become professional players…well! Let me tell you a little secret. Out of the whole lot of you, only less than ten percent will make it to the Majors! The rest of you can go back to playing b-ball, junior league or hitting sticks in your backyards at home!"

The gasps of shock this news drew from the players brought a smirk to Adelbert's visage. He had gotten their attention now.

"At the moment, Coach Ishida is passing along sheets with your daily schedules as well as rules and regulations of the camp! Failure to comply with any of them or lateness to any of the programs assigned and delegated will be met with strict disciplinary action! Read them! Study them! Memorize them till the point that you can recite it in your sleep when asked!"

He waited for the players to settle down with the pamphlets in their hands before blowing his whistle to get their attention again.

"Room assignments…!"

This started another murmur and Adelbert blew his whistle again, getting quite annoyed with the constant interruption. "It's almost ninety-degrees out here, boys," he began coolly. "I can leave you all standing out here until I'm satisfied that my words are sinking into your thick skulls or you keep quiet until I'm through!"

That had the boys doing as they were told. With a curt nod, Adelbert continued again. "Sleeping arrangements are going to be done according to numbers! There are two boxes up here! You will form two lines and pick a number from only one of them. Players with matching numbers, when called, will be roommates. There will be no negotiations, no feigning of some allergic reaction to your roommate, neither will excuses regarding your religion not allowing you to sleep with others be tolerated!"

Yuuri, although sweating like a pig and wishing he could inside by now, had to stifle a chuckle at that. He glanced at Wolfram and noticed that the blond's lips were twitching a little as if trying to hold back a laugh as well.

_Ah, what I would do to see him smile for me._

Blushing furiously, he struggled to focus on the burly man before them, hoping and praying that Wolfram hadn't heard that particular thought. However, he had much to worry about regarding sleeping arrangements. He had assumed that they would all sleep in one long room like a dormitory but apparently, they were to be assigned two boys to a room.

_Please don't let me get anyone dumb or scary. _

Please don't let me be in a room with someone stupid, boring or annoying.

"FORM YOUR LINES!" Adelbert roared and like clockwork mice, the players hurried to do as they were told, having to drop their heavy bags on the ground in order to move quickly.

"Good luck," came the husky whisper against Yuuri's ear that had him yelping in surprise. He spun around quickly, coming face-to-face with Keiichi's smiling visage.

"Keii…!"

"Oooh, I think your boyfriend's jealous of us," the blond continued with a smirk causing Yuuri to turn quickly towards the other line. He barely caught sight of the angry look on Wolfram's visage before he turned away to stick his hand into the box.

_Why's he mad at me! I didn't do anything!_

He opened the small folded piece of paper. "Number 35."

"Oh what a shame," Keiichi pouted. "I'm number 23. With any luck I'll be rooming with that tight ass Yoichiro."

Yuuri didn't mind rooming with either Yoichiro or Keiichi now that he thought about it. They both seemed nice enough and besides…

_What if you end up rooming with Wolfram? _

No way, he thought. _We wouldn't be able to stand each other… _

But what about the way he held you in the train? That's not something someone who hates you would do…is it?

Yes, but…

"NUMBERS 35 STEP UP PLEASE!"

He started and forced his feet to move, afraid to look in the other direction for fear that he'll get to be with some older college player who would use him as a punching bag every other night…

"Figures," came the cool voice that had Yuuri lifting his head quickly, eyes wide with amazement _(joy!)_ at who was standing beside him. "I just had to get a wimp like you, didn't I?"

Yuuri grinned. He couldn't help it. He was too happy he hadn't gotten someone he couldn't stand or didn't know. So yes, he didn't really know Wolfram either (except in another life apparently) but it was better than being stuck with a complete stranger.

"Here are your keys," Coach Chronos, one of the junior coaches, said as he held up the silver objects. Wolfram was quick to snatch them from his fingers causing Yuuri to blink at the sudden need to be the first to the room. Did Wolfram know something that he didn't?

"Ah, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your rooms now. Everyone follow me please!" Chronos ordered as he began to lead the way up a slope and away from the open field they had been sent to on arrival.

As they left, Coach Adelbert watched them warily especially the two young men that had been entrusted to his care.

_So you finally sent your brother here, eh, Gwendal? What were you hoping I'd do? Baby sit him for you? And why do you want me to keep an eye on the dark-haired one? What's he to you?_

Shaking his head slowly, he decided he'd deal with that particular issue at a much later date. Right now, he had forty-eight other young men to take care of and he was determined to make the camp program this year, a very successful one.

* * *

The layout of the camp grounds was not that complex. It was a large expanse of land allocated to the facility and as the boys walked across the wide, impeccable lawns, they could make out not one, but _three_ baseball diamonds at a distance. There was a regular-sized field and two smaller ones flanking its sides. Beyond that was a rather intimidating stretch of woodland, which Coach Chronos was quick to explain, contained well-marked trails for early morning runs. There was a long low-rise building with the words 'GYM' written on it. It was pretty much self-explanatory and according to Chronos, had just about every equipment possible and other sports activities they could imagine. There was a clinic beside it and adjacent to that, another long building which housed the cafeteria. 

They had to pass through a set of gates to enter the main sleeping quarters and many of the boys gasped in awe at the well-tended lawns and gardens that surrounded the two main buildings. Each building had four floors and as Chronos called out their numbers, Wolfram and Yuuri discovered that they would be in Building One.

"Second floor," Yuuri mumbled as they tried to make their way past the other players who were all but shoving them out of the way.

"Hey, watch it!" Wolfram cried out as someone tried to send him back down a flight of stairs. With a scowl of irritation, he 'accidentally' swung out an arm and sent the boy responsible tumbling backwards… which in turn caused a mini-avalanche.

Yuuri glanced at the destruction and then at his companion with an unspoken question in his eyes although they were alight with amusement

"What?" Wolfram replied with a shrug, feigning innocence. "My hand slipped."

They finally reached the second floor – several boys had already found their rooms and were already being rowdy from the sound of things – and Wolfram came to a stop before their door.

"Just so you know," he began as he inserted the key into the lock. "I get to be on the bottom."

As if struck with a blow, Yuuri froze on the spot, his entire being flushing with heat at the flat statement from the blond.

_I get to be…**bottom?** What the hell…!_

A sudden image of Wolfram (the older one – in fact, it was becoming a bit hard to differentiate between the two these days) writhing beneath him on silken sheets had Yuuri fighting back a groan of reluctant desire.

_Oh yes, Wolfram had been bottom lots of times…_

"Get your mind out of the goddamn gutter, Yuuri," came the sharp retort as Wolfram slammed his bag on the floor jerking the other boy out of his daydream. "I meant I get the bottom bunk!"

Yuuri turned a bright beet red as he stared at the bunk bed pushed against the wall at the right side of the room. He coughed and shook his head rapidly before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

"I knew that," he muttered as he sat on the single chair and began to unzip his bag, unable to look Wolfram in the face. _Oh God, this is going to be torture._

And this time, he failed to see the knowing smirk on his roommate's visage.


	8. Chapter 8

/bows gratefully to all reviewers/ You make my day. Really you do. Thanks so much for taking the time to leave your comments. I really do appreciate it. Onward ho!

* * *

**08:**

The boy slurped loudly from his straw, thick globs of chocolate and vanilla milkshake traveling up the narrow tube and into his mouth with each breath he took. He finally came up for air, laughing a little at how childish he was being although there was no denying the delight on his features.

"Wow! This is really delicious, Mr. Weller! I still can't get over how such a fancy-looking place can sell such good milkshakes!"

Conrad laughed softly as he stirred his coffee, genuinely amused at Murata's antics. He didn't quite know what to make of this young man yet for Murata had displayed moments of great maturity. After their goodbyes to Mrs. Shibuya at the train station – Conrad had politely declined her invitation for dinner since her obvious admiration for his supposed good looks made him slightly embarrassed – he offered to bring Murata to this creamery for a quick treat. Murata had agreed whole-heartedly and during the drive, they talked about baseball and school, neither bringing up the topic of the two boys they had just sent away at the station. It seemed as if they were both stalling for time, testing each other out and waiting for the right moment to begin the _real_ conversation.

"This is Wolfram's favorite ice cream shop," Conrad began slowly, hardly aware of the wistful tone of his voice. "I brought him here the day after we moved in and he quickly made it his second home. I think he must have gone through everything on the menu by now."

Murata sucked on his straw, dark eyes watching the older man carefully. "You miss him already, don't you? Are you two really that close? You don't even look like brothers."

Conrad gave a small smile and took a sip of his drink. He had no idea why he felt the need to answer the rather personal questions, but there was something about this boy that made him feel…_comfortable_ – which was odd, considering they had just met less than a week ago.

"Yes, I do miss him. He might be a spoiled little pain-in-the-ass but I love him all the same. And yes, we really are brothers. We have the same mother but different fathers," he explained. "The same goes for Gwendal."

Murata's eyes widened behind his glasses and Conrad chuckled at the sight. He looked like an owl when he did that.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not as it seems," the ex-baseball player said with a raised hand. "My mother's quite…homely and not as wanton as the situation might brand her."

"I never thought of any such thing," Murata mumbled and lowered his gaze to his drink, hiding the smile that had come to his visage. "But thanks for explaining anyway."

"So, tell me," Conrad said, now deciding that the time for small talk was over. "What you meant at the train station."

Murata took his time and took another huge slurp of milkshake before sitting back with a small sigh. "Well, I don't know about Wolfram, but Shibuya's been acting strange the last few weeks." He met Conrad's gaze and held it. "I think he has a split personality or at least he acts that way."

Conrad tried to mask his surprise but he failed miserably at it. Murata's smile told him that the boy had noticed.

"So you've seen Wolfram behaving that strangely as well?"

Conrad nodded softly and stared into the creamy but foamy liquid in his cup. "I told that to Gwendal as well but he assumed that Wolfram was just stressed out about the upcoming try-outs. But I know better. I live with him and I've seen moments when he looks like he's…"

"…somewhere else entirely?" Murata finished.

"Yes." Conrad leaned closer, his heartbeat racing with gratitude at finally finding someone who understood what he was going through. "And I could have sworn that he kept murmuring Yuuri's name while asleep at night. Did they ever speak to each other before the day of the try-outs?"

"Not to my knowledge," Murata admitted, his brows furrowed in thought. "But you're right. On that day the two schools played in the regionals, Yuuri's seeming obsession with Wolfram became apparent. Although he tried to deny it lots of times, I could see it in his eyes. He even falls asleep in class and ends up muttering Wolfram's name. It's embarrassing."

Conrad couldn't help laughing at the flabbergasted look on Murata's visage. "I don't want to say you sound jealous but well…"

"Oh, trust me, I'm not jealous," the boy denied with a wave of his hands. "I just don't want my friend going crazy over some boy who doesn't really care about him. But here…I want to show you something."

He reached into the pocket of his jacket and fished out a piece of paper that had been folded up neatly. Opening it, he pushed it across the table towards Conrad, who picked it up to stare at the elegant handwriting with bemusement on his features.

"Shin…Makoku…," he read out slowly. The words had been written over and over again all over the paper as if the person was determined not to forget it. "What does this mean?"

Murata shrugged. "I found it in Shibuya's bag when I asked to borrow some notes from him. It was written all over the last page of his notebook and I ripped out a small piece of it. I did ask him about it in a casual way afterwards."

"And what did he say?"

Murata scratched the bridge of his nose and pushed his glasses higher on it. "There was a strange look that filled his eyes for a moment – kinda blink and you miss it type thing – but he shook his head and said he had no idea what it meant. He says he had no idea of how that got there and assumed someone had stolen his book and played a prank on him. It certainly doesn't look like his handwriting…"

This time he brought out his wallet to pull out a sheet of paper. Murata placed it on the table beside the first and both men compared the writings. The sheet containing a list of baseball schedules looking untidy and careless – a sad piece of penmanship in comparison to the graceful loops and swirls of the writer of 'Shin Makoku'.

"This is Shibuya's real handwriting," Murata explained as he stabbed the schedule with a finger. "See the difference?"

"Indeed," Conrad murmured, his brows furrowed in a frown. "And you are sure he didn't lend the book to anyone else?"

"I doubt it," Murata replied. "He doesn't really have a lot of friends in school, Mr. Weller and if he did lend it to anyone, why would he or she write Shin Makoku all over it? However, it does sound like a place…"

"A foreign country?"

"Perhaps, but where? I went to the school library to check the atlases there and nothing came up. Not even an internet search helped in anyway. It's as if the place doesn't even exist, but I'm sure it's got to be somewhere. My gut instinct tells me that."

Conrad leaned back on his seat and tapped his fingers restlessly on the table. He remained silent for a long time while Murata continued to watch him carefully. Finally, he lifted his gaze to meet the boy's curious one. "So let's just assume that this Shin Makoku is indeed a place…what connection does it have to the boys?"

"Reincarnation."

Conrad gave a choked sound and tried to stifle a laugh. "You don't really believe in that…?"

"Trust me, I thought it was crazy at first but that's the only logical explanation I can come up with. Why don't we go search Wolfram's room for some clues?" Murata interrupted with a light smirk. "I know you don't believe me, Mr. Weller. I can see it in your eyes. You think I'm going on a wild goose chase here and should let sleeping dogs lie, correct?"

Conrad had the grace to blush at the insinuation but Murata waved off whatever protest he might have had. "I know, I know and believe me, I wouldn't fall for my story if I were in your shoes, Mr. Weller. But I do know that this Shin Makoku place could be the key to whatever's happening to Shibuya and Wolfram. I don't know if it's a good or bad omen but I don't want to lose my friend, just as I'm sure you don't want to lose your brother either."

Conrad felt something cold and heavy settle in the pit of his stomach. "What are you trying to say, Murata?"

The boy sighed sadly and stared at the pieces of paper on the table. "I'm saying that if we don't try to find a way to stop whatever's happening right now, the Yuuri and Wolfram we know now might be lost…forever."

Conrad sucked in a harsh breath, his hands forming tight fists at the very idea of Wolfram becoming someone else entirely. "But where," he began slowly, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Where do we begin? What do we do!"

Murata leaned forward again to place a hand upon Conrad's and for a brief moment, the older man was sure he felt a reassuring surge of warmth creep up his arm and right to his heart. He gasped softly and met the calm dark eyes of the boy sitting across from him.

_Who are you really, Murata Ken? Why do I get the feeling you're not all you claim to be._

"Don't worry too much, Mr. Weller," Murata was saying as he gave Conrad's hand another gentle squeeze before releasing it. "I know this might sound extreme, but I do know a High Priestess at a local temple on the outskirts of the city. My family and I go there to pray, so you can say we're on friendly terms with her."

"What is a High Priestess going to do?" Conrad asked in confusion, still feeling the after effects of Murata's touch.

"I don't know," came the enigmatic reply as the boy reached for his milkshake to drink again. "But damn, I've exhausted all logical explanation, maybe it's time we sought another source of knowledge, hmm? Not all answers can be found in books, Mr. Weller."

"Indeed," Conrad mumbled softly as he reached for his cup. "So when do we get to meet this priestess of yours?"

Murata grinned in delight. "I'll give her a call today and when she says it's all right to come, I'll call you to set up a date. Is that okay with you?"

Conrad smiled. "You are in charge here, Murata. So I'll follow wherever you go."

* * *

It wasn't a five-star accommodation by any stretch of the imagination, but it was comfortable and Wolfram figured it couldn't get any worse. Besides the bunk bed, there was a table and two chairs at the other end of the room as well as two closets for each player. A long, narrow window was their only source of sunlight and fresh air and after several pathetic attempts from Yuuri to open up the latch, Wolfram gave it a fierce yank and finally managed to lift the lower portion of it much to his companion's chagrin. It did give them a great view of the baseball fields and woodland beyond it. 

Two pairs of baseball uniforms had been set out with a note attached saying that if they weren't the right fit, they were to be returned to the main office building for an exchange first thing in the morning. Fresh linen had been placed in the closet as well and before long both boys were making up their beds and pillows…

"Stop bouncing so much up there," Wolfram grumbled as he felt Yuuri shake the bed yet again with his erratic movements. He sincerely hoped Yuuri wouldn't be a terrible sleeper or Wolfram was sure he would get little to no rest at night.

"I can't help it," came the slightly muffled voice as Yuuri dove across the bed to tuck in the other end of the bed sheet. "You try making a bed while hanging off a ladder."

"Wimp," Wolfram muttered beneath his breath, although he could feel another smile tugging his lips.

"Did you say something?" Yuuri asked, sticking his head over the edge of his bed with a puzzled look on his features.

"No, nothing," Wolfram replied as he sat on the bed with a soft grunt of satisfaction at having completed one task. He opened his bag and began to bring out his clothes, just as Yuuri leaped to the floor with an agility that was rather cool to watch, if it hadn't frightened the hell out of Wolfram.

"What are you doing! Do you want to kill yourself!"

Yuuri grinned from his crouched position and Wolfram sucked in a breath at how different Yuuri seemed to look at that very moment.

_He's changing…I think he just might be changing right before my eyes…oh god…_

"Would you be worried about me if I hurt myself?" Yuuri asked with a light smirk as if he had caught Wolfram's thoughts and promptly got struck so hard with a pillow that it sent him tumbling backwards and falling on his rear. "Hey!"

"Stop being such an idiot and unpack!" Wolfram muttered, lowering his head to hide the flush which had risen to his cheeks. He tried to steady his racing heart, telling himself that the question hadn't gotten him thinking of just what he would _really_ do if something did happen to Yuuri.

_I'd go crazy,_ he thought wildly as he all but tossed his clothes on the bed in haphazard fashion. _I'd actually go…crazy. _

/You swore to protect him…/

"Bullshit."

He was unaware of the slightly concerned look he was receiving from Yuuri who, for his part, was wondering why the blond was muttering to himself. He wondered if it was a good time to bring up the topic about their mind-reading abilities but figured it could wait because…

"Hallo, boys!" came the loud greeting from Keiichi, who had flung the door open and was already dressed in a light blue _yukata._ He looked as if he was spending the night at an onsen and with the way his bare chest was showing beneath the cloth, Wolfram was sure that the older boy didn't have on much or anything else on underneath!

"Keiichi!" Yuuri returned the greeting with so much enthusiasm that Wolfram felt something hot fill his chest. He gripped the edge of his bed tightly, forcing a smile on his features while reminding himself that Yuuri meant nothing to him, so it didn't really matter if some bisexual was hitting on the idiotic moron.

_/But he's your fiancé. You shouldn't let that happen/ _

Fiance! Are you out of your mind! We can't get engaged…!

"What do you think you're doing?" He blinked at the sound of his voice, unaware he had even spoken as he watched Keiichi throw his arms around Yuuri in a hug. And damn it! Yuuri wasn't even trying to stop it! Or if he was, he was making weak attempts at doing so.

"Oooh, sorry, sorry," Keiichi replied with a laugh as he released Yuuri to grin widely at the scowling boy. "I won't touch the boyfriend anymore…"

"He's not my boyfriend!" came the simultaneous replies from both Yuuri and Wolfram. They stared at each other in surprise _(mild hurt)_ before turning away quickly.

"Hmmm," Keiichi pursed his lips in thought and then placed a finger against his forehead as if really contemplating the situation. "I sense much confusion and pain between you two. Your auras were off the chart for a minute. You," he pointed to Wolfram. "have a fiery aura, like fire. You have a rather short temper and are quick to jump to erroneous assumptions. And you," he pointed to Yuuri. "have a much cooler aura, like water. You are usually level-headed and like to see the good in people. But do you know what you get when you mix fire and water?"

"Ash?" Yuuri volunteered with a soft laugh that felt forced even to him.

"No, brainiac," Keiichi replied with a wag of his finger. "You get steam! And I sense a lot of steam in this room…"

"Well keep your senses to yourself," Yoichiro said as he too walked into the room, waving lightly to the other boys. "Hi again. Guess who my roommate is."

"Why you, my precious one," Keiichi crowed as he threw his arms around Yoichiro's neck, making kissing noises while the brown-haired boy tried to push him off. "Finally, we get to be together."

"Stop it, Keiichi! Knock it off! Goddamn it, I told you to…!"

Yuuri and Wolfram could only watch the boys antics feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over them.

_We were once like that, weren't we, Wolfram? _

The blond flushed at the thought and continued to fold his clothes as neatly as possible but he had felt it too and the memories it evoked for him weren't very happy ones.

_You always pushed me aside. You thought I was a burden to you at first, didn't you?_

He hadn't meant to send that thought but Yuuri had heard it all the same and he sucked in a harsh breath at the sadness within it. He lowered his gaze as if ashamed and sat down heavily on the chair again. This motion seemed to break the friendly argument between their visitors as they stared at the two silent boys in the room.

"Hmm…kinda got intense all of a sudden, didn't it?" Yoichiro whispered to Keiichi, who now had a frown on his features. "I told you we shouldn't have barged in here."

In a much louder tone, he tried to apologize. "Sorry, we just wanted to tell you we were your neighbors, so if you want to hang out with us tonight, that's fine…or I'm sure you both want to be alone…"

"I'll come," Yuuri replied as he rose to his feet quickly. The sudden urge to get away from the room overwhelmed him. He wasn't sure if it was guilt but he knew that being with Wolfram now would bring back more memories that he wasn't quite ready to face yet.

Yoichiro looked uncertain as he glanced at Wolfram who was still 'busy' with his clothes. "Are you sure…?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Yuuri replied with a small smile as he motioned for the boys to lead the way. "I need to…clear my head a little anyway."

"O…okay," Yoichiro replied. "But it's still a mess though and Keiichi's got his posters all over the wall already…"

Their voices trailed off as they left the room although Keiichi lingered a moment longer. "You can come later if you want," he invited with a warm smile. "I'm sure he's just as confused as you are…"

"Thank you," Wolfram interrupted curtly without turning around to look at the other boy. "But I'll be fine." He held his breath and waited for the door to close behind Keiichi and when it finally did, he groaned and fell back on the bed heavily.

"I'll be fine," he whispered to the silent room. "After all….I'm used to it."

* * *

Yuuri had assumed that he had an impressive baseball card collection but after looking through both Keiichi's and Yoichiro's stash, his paled in comparison by a mile! He had never seen so many rare cards in his life and both boys confessed that they had spent plenty of money getting them. Keiichi had an older brother in the States, who was able to get such rare Topps and Fleers brand cards for him. Those could easily go for at least 20,000 yen each! 

Time passed quickly as they talked about their favorite sport and Yuuri was glad that neither boy brought up Wolfram in the conversation. He knew he was being a coward and couldn't even imagine going back into the room to face Wolfram after the stunt he had pulled earlier in the evening.

_What am I doing?_ He stared at his hands, idly listening to Keiichi and Yoichiro arguing over something again in the background. _Why…why am I here? _

/You should be with him, you coward! Don't make the same damn mistakes I did, Shibuya/

He winced and held his hands to his head, knowing that the demon king within him was more than upset at this point.

"Are you okay, Yuuri?" Keiichi asked with a light frown of concern on his features. "Maybe you should turn in for the night. We've got to wake up at six tomorrow and you must be tired."

"Yeah…yeah, I guess that's it," Yuuri mumbled as he rose to his feet, having to place a hand against the top part of the bunk bed to steady himself. "Thanks for inviting me over…"

"No problem," Yoichiro replied quickly. "You are both welcome anytime. Do you want me to escort you to your room?"

Yuuri laughed a little. "It's fine. I can find my way on my own."

He waved goodbye and stepped out, closing the door quietly behind him. It was now much quieter in the hallway, although music and chatter seeped through the closed doors. He was sure the coaches would soon be making their way to each floor to make sure everyone was turned in for the night and as his stomach growled, Yuuri realized that he had missed dinner as well. He stood before the door to his room and took a deep breath.

_I'll…I'll apologize and try to make it up to him…_

Nodding softly at his decision, he twisted the doorknob gently (a part of him was almost sure that Wolfram would have locked him out of the room) and stepped into the dimly lit room. The light came from the street lamps outside and it cast a pale glow on the objects in the room. To his surprise but admitted relief, Wolfram was already fast asleep it seemed. Yuuri took a tentative step towards the bed, when he noticed a picture frame on the table. Picking it up, he could make out the smiling faces of the three brothers all standing around a seated and stunning blond woman.

_They look so cool,_ Yuuri thought. _And almost royal-like…Wolfram looks most like her._

Deducing that the woman must be their mother, he placed the picture back on the table before noticing the uniform Wolfram had already laid out for tomorrow.

_Always prepared, aren't you?_ He finally glanced at the lump beneath the blanket which had only tufts of blond hair sticking out from the top. He wondered if Wolfram was really asleep or if he was just avoiding having to talk to Yuuri. However, his unspoken question was answered as Wolfram suddenly changed sleeping positions, causing the blanket to slide off his body and nearly to the floor.

Yuuri's breath caught in his throat at the sight before him.

Curled up in a fetal position, his expression reminiscent of an angel in a painting, Wolfram was clad in an unexpectedly pink nightgown which only gave one a view of his toes, his pale shoulders and of course, his face. Yuuri was unaware of the soft sound that escaped his lips but the nervous flutter of a million butterflies had filled his stomach again and he could feel his heart pounding harder and faster within his chest. He had never seen anything so amazing and yet beautiful in his life. Questions of why a guy like Wolfram would be in feminine nightwear, of all things, seemed incredibly trivial to the whirl of conflicting emotions within Yuuri.

He knew what he _wanted_ to do and yet he couldn't bring himself to do it.

_/You promised to apologize to him, didn't you/ _

Yes, but he's asleep and I don't want to wake him up…

/Who says you have to wake him up/ Yuuri had the feeling that the demon king was smirking at his discomfort. _/ He won't even have to know…/ _

I can't…I just can't…!

But his feet were moving all the same and the heat that surged through his body was enough to melt the hardest of steel. As he stopped at the edge of the bed, Yuuri knew that he couldn't back out of this if he tried. He tried to blame it on the other being within him but knew it was a weak excuse. He was undeniably curious as well…eager to know how the other boy would taste. Having erotic dreams was one thing but actually carrying it out was a whole other matter entirely.

_I'll make it quick. And I swear if he wakes up…_

Wolfram turned again as if unconsciously inviting the other boy to take the plunge. He was now flat on his back, his arms spread out and mouth slightly ajar. Yuuri was unaware of the dark look that now filled his eyes as he moved closer. He placed his hands on either side of Wolfram to steady himself, staring intently at the fair features as if hoping to memorize every line and curve of that beautiful face.

His gaze fell to the moist parted lips and taking a much-need breath, Yuuri _(the demon king)_ sealed the distance between them to claim what was rightfully his.


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy! And as always, your comments leave me with the warm fuzzies. /grin/

* * *

**09:**

"Remind me again why I'm here," Gwendal mumbled while reaching for another piece of cheese from the large platter before him.

"Hmmm…because tonight is the unveiling of the new baseball video game based on the Royals," Conrad replied quietly, trying to hide his amusement as he took a sip of his wine.

Both men were dressed in black tuxedos tonight, a requirement for the over-the-top gala thrown by the EWGames Corporation – one of the largest video game manufacturers and retailers in the country. The large banquet hall had been transformed into a gamer haven with bright and multicolored strobe lights, oversized video game consoles and of course, seemingly thousands of TV screens along the walls. The venue was more fitting for enthusiastic teenagers or avid video game fans, not for high class socialites dressed in evening gowns and tuxedos. Gwendal would have laughed at how ludicrous the situation was, but he had millions invested in this blasted project and couldn't afford to have it all go to waste. If the EWGames team insisted on them dressing like grooms for the evening, then so be it.

"Any news from the camp yet?" Gwendal asked, his lips thinning as he noticed the portly man approaching them. It was Mr. Souji, the chairman of the Corporation no doubt coming to ask a favor from Gwendal again.

Conrad shook his head slowly. "Everything seems to be going well…at least Adelbert said so."

"Like you'd believe anything that man says," Gwendal muttered while helping himself to a cream puff. He had to admit the finger foods were quite delicious. "I wouldn't be surprised if the camp grounds were on fire and he'd happily wave his hands saying there's absolutely nothing going on."

His younger brother had to laugh at that. "You really should learn how to trust others, Gwendal. I'm sure Adelbert is quite capable of taking care of Wolfram for you…"

"Didn't you hear the way he sounded on the phone?" came the gruff interruption. Souji-san had been stopped by two other guests much to Gwendal's relief. "He couldn't wait to get me off…"

"That's because you kept complaining about the most mundane of things…"

"Mundane! I highly doubt asking the man to make sure Wolfram is protected from such wayward advances is being mundane."

"He has other things to worry about besides dealing with Yuuri and Wolf…"

"I don't pay him that much money every year just to sit on his ass and do nothing, Conrad," Gwendal snapped coldly. Souji-san was making his way towards them again. Damn! "If I tell him to look after my kin, he had better do as I say. Ah, Mr. Souji! I'm so glad you're here. Now about that rating…"

Conrad watched the transformation in mild amazement. He guessed he ought to be use to Gwendal's 'charm' and 'wit' when in the presence of other businessmen. His older brother's rough and gruff attitude hadn't gained him a lot of fans, but it had definitely earned him a lot of respect from his peers.

He swirled the drink in his glass, staring at his pale reflection with a light frown of thought. He was again thinking of the conversation he had had with Murata and wondered if the boy would really get to ask the High Priestess about their theories. He still couldn't get over the fact that Wolfram could be 'possessed' by another spirit or something of the sort. These things happened in fairytales or on TV. Not in real life. He sighed and rubbed a hand across his forehead, knowing that sleep wouldn't come easy for him tonight. Just knowing that Wolfram wasn't going to be at home waiting for him was going to be tough to deal with.

"Good grief, I thought he would never leave," Gwendal said, jarring Conrad's thoughts as he stared at the scowling visage.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go make a speech now," Gwendal replied as he reached for a passing flute of champagne, downed it in one gulp and reached for another cream puff. "Wish me luck."

"Good…" But Gwendal was already getting lost in the crowd and before long, Conrad could see his brother – who, admittedly, looked quite dashing – take the stage to a loud round of applause from the guests. There was a large velvet cloth that covered the blown up picture of what the video game would look like and as Gwendal began to speak, Conrad tried to move closer to listen to what his brother was saying.

"…honored to be here tonight. Many thanks to EWGames for sponsoring this event…"

As the crowd applauded again, there seemed to be a commotion coming from the entrance to the banquet hall. Conrad, who was doing his best to listen to Gwendal's speech, couldn't help turning towards the direction of the noise. It was no surprise that other guests were getting just as distracted. Gwendal, who must have noticed this, tried to raise his voice a bit louder, now irritated at the audacity of crashers coming in at this time.

"…and so with EWGames, I'd like to present to you…"

"IT'S GUNTER VON KLEIST!" came the loud scream from a female member of the audience. The screams of delight that followed afterwards were incomprehensible as was the stampede towards the entrance as everyone wanted to get a piece of the famous international male model. Light bulbs from cameras flashed repeatedly and Conrad, craning his neck a little, could make out the trademark luxurious light-purple hair of the tall man who had just walked into the room.

"Gunter…" he muttered, feeling his lips curve into a small but rueful smile. "I can't believe you came."

The model, as if able to hear Conrad's thoughts, turned to his direction and flashed a winning smile of delight and recognition. He wanted to wave, but was swarmed again with reporters, photographers and fans. Conrad chuckled, feeling a bit sorry for his friend and as he was about to take another sip of his wine, a husky breathless voice filled his ear.

"Yo."

Conrad's eyes widened at the familiar sound, his heartbeat now racing faster as he felt his skin break out in goose bumps of awareness. He would have turned around to look at the person but strong hands on his waist and the subsequent feel of that lean, warm body against his back had him giving a breathless sight of longing and undeniable happiness.

"Did you miss me, Conrad?" the man whispered, his lips caressing the sensitive region along Conrad's neck.

"Yes…" Conrad replied in a thick voice. How long has it been? Eight months? A year? "Yes, Yozak. Welcome home…"

And as he finally spun around to face the man he had thought he would never see again, Conrad was faintly aware that his brother, Gwendal, was no longer on the stage.

* * *

**  
CAMP ROYALS  
DAILY SCHEDULE:**

**6:30am – 7:30am** – Morning Warm-ups/Jogging/Exercises  
**8:00am – 9:00am** – Breakfast  
**9:00am – 10:00am** – Baseball Basics (Building A) MANDATORY  
**10:00am – 1:00pm** – Practice Field  
**1:00pm – 2:00pm** – Lunch  
**2:00pm – 3:00pm** – Siesta (MANDATORY)  
**3:00pm – 7:00pm** – Practice Field  
**7:00pm – 8:00pm** – Dinner  
**8:00pm – 9:30pm** – Free  
**10:00pm** – Lights Out (MANDATORY)

* * *

_He's acting strange._

There was no doubt about it now as the boys finished their breakfasts. Yuuri was definitely acting differently this morning. Wolfram had awakened first - not surprising since he had gone to bed earlier - out of breath and with his hands slapped to his burning cheeks. What had he been dreaming of again? Ah yes. It was another dream of him and Yuuri – their past selves – locked in another kiss.

_Felt too real though…didn't it?_

Wolfram had shaken his head rapidly, trying to remember that he was still upset over Yuuri's decision to leave him the night before.

_It's not like I really care…_

But sometime during the night, Wolfram was sure that his dreams had taken a rapid turn for the better. For one thing, he had been taken back to that castle, wandering around and all but getting lost in a place which should have been home to him. But like a knight in shining armor (even he had to gag at that reference) Yuuri had appeared to him in his older form, smiling warmly at Wolfram and saying…

_(I'm sorry)_

…how glad he was to see the blond again. Wolfram couldn't remember much of the conversation that had taken place, but what he did know and would not soon forget was how good the pressure of Yuuri's lips against his had felt this time around.

_I could actually…taste him this time._

In all the other dreams whenever he and Yuuri had touched, it had felt a bit…distant – as if watching the events from afar. But this time…

_It felt like he was actually kissing me in real life._

He had promptly pinched his cheeks – _hard_ - at the thought and got out of bed slowly. There was no way in hell that Yuuri –stupid, moronic Yuuri – would actually do something like that. And yet, Wolfram had found himself standing on tiptoes to peek at the sleeping boy above him. Just as in the train, Yuuri's features looked even more boyish in sleep and Wolfram was more than tempted to brush away those long dark locks from Yuuri's forehead. His gaze, however, drifted to the parted lips and he stared at them for a long moment.

_He did. He didn't. He might have. He might not. God, I'm being so stupid!_

With great effort, he forced himself away from the tempting sight to peel out of his nightgown. There was no need to worry too much about something _(my first kiss)_ that had never happened. He had come to the camp for a specific reason and it definitely wasn't to improve his love life with a boy like Shibuya Yuuri.

* * *

After the one-millionth furtive glance thrown in his direction, Wolfram finally had enough. As they made their way to the equipment room to pick up their bats and helmets for practice, Wolfram slapped a hand on Yuuri's wrist to pull him aside. 

_Eek! What are you doing! _

Shut up and follow me!

Wolfram deduced that physical contact with Yuuri made their telepathic connection much stronger – so strong in fact that he was sure he had caught something from Yuuri that sounded a little like _'Oh God! He knows!'_ before it was quickly masked with other conflicting thoughts.

He released Yuuri once away from other listening ears to glare coldly at him. "All right, Yuuri. Spill it."

"Spill what? Ow…" Yuuri rubbed his aching wrist. "You don't know your own strength, do you, Wolfram?"

"Cut the bullshit and tell me why you've been acting so strange this morning," Wolfram hissed coldly. Several curious glances came their way and he was sure that some of the older players were beginning to snicker at the 'queer duo'.

"Not until you tell me why you've been staring at me all morning and then turning away when I notice."

"Oh…ah…uum…" _Think fast, Shibuya! Think fast!_

"Well?"

"Your nightgown!" Yuuri blurted out even before he knew what he was going to say. He was sure he looked just as stumped as Wolfram.

"My…my _nightgown?_ What has my nightgown got to do with anything?" The blond asked with bemusement on his features.

"Well, you can't sleep in that," Yuuri said with a firm nod, folding his arms before his chest to hide his trembling hands. How could he possibly forget how beautiful Wolfram had looked when asleep? Or how he had longed to slip his hands beneath the flimsy cloth to caress the skin beneath? But he'd be damned before he told the blond any of that.

"What do you want me to sleep in then?" Wolfram asked, a small smirk forming on his lips. "Naked?"

Yuuri flushed to the roots of his hair. "No!" he responded a bit breathlessly. "Just…just don't wear that to bed around here. What if the older players or someone comes in to see you like that! They'd…"

"I don't care," Wolfram replied with a shrug. "I like sleeping in it. It's comfortable."

_And downright sexy as hell…_

Yuuri slapped a hand over his mouth as if he had spoken that out loud, while praying Wolfram hadn't heard that rather perverted thought. When he noticed no change in the blond's expression, he coughed lightly and tried to frown.

"Well, yes, I'm sure it's very comfortable but around these parts, you've got to wear regular pjs. I can lend you mine if you want."

A look of genuine surprise and something else Yuuri couldn't quite place, flashed on Wolfram's features. "You…you want me to sleep in your clothes?"

"Sure!" Yuuri said with a grin. He wondered why his heartbeat was quickening again. "We're about the same height and everything so it should be no big deal…"

"Oh great, the queers are now exchanging clothes. What's next? Sleeping with each other in the same bed?"

The boys spun around at the jeering remark, noticing it was one of the players who had taunted them on the train. He was a big and rather ugly young man, with lots of freckles across his cheeks and small beady eyes that glared with malice. Yuuri swallowed tightly, feeling the cold claws of fear grip his heart as he noticed the boy tapping his bat within his palm repeatedly. If he tried to hit them with that, Yuuri wasn't sure he would survive.

_But I'll protect Wolfram. I know it! I won't let anything happen to him!_

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" came the cool reply from the boy beside him. Yuuri turned his head to look at Wolfram, eyes widening in shock and yet amazement at the cold look on his roommate's visage. There was a deadly calm around the blond that was not lost on the other two boys and for a moment, Beady Eyes looked taken aback at Wolfram's audacity.

However, he recovered quickly. "What did you say, fuckface?"

Wolfram took another step forward and Yuuri was surprised to find that the blond seemed to be protecting him in some way. "I said, Why.Don't.You.Go.Fuck.Your.Self!"

"You son of a bitch!" Beady Eyes made a move for the couple, his bat raised above his head in readiness to swing. But a strong hand, from out of nowhere it seemed, reached out to stop the boy's movements.

"Oooh, swinging a bat at another player? That could get you in trouble, Aikawa-chan."

"Keiichi!" Yuuri cried out in relief as the blond winked at him.

"Hello, boys! Yoichiro and I were wondering why you hadn't come to the field yet! And look at what I just had to find…"

"Let me go, you fucking queer!" Beady Eyes aka Aikawa retorted as he released himself from Keiichi's grip. "Don't think this is over! None of you!" He made his way out of the room, all but shoving Yoichiro, who had walked in, against the wall in the process.

"Hey!" came the indignant cry.

"Are you two okay?" Keiichi asked as he focused his attention on Yuuri and Wolfram. "Never mind guys like him. They seem to have been born with 'troublemaker' genes or something."

"Thanks a lot for rescuing us…" Yuuri began.

"Not that we needed it," Wolfram finished coolly as he picked up his bat, slammed his helmet on his head and stalked out of the room without looking back.

Yuuri sighed heavily as he watched the blond disappear from sight. "I just seem to annoy him all the time," he muttered softly as he too reached for his bat. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet Keiichi's kind blue eyes.

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you," he said with a grin. "Yoichiro hates my guts and yet he can't stand to see me hurt…ouch!" He held his aching head and turned a teary gaze to his roommate.

"Shut it," Yoichiro replied although his cheeks were dark with embarrassment. "Come on, already! We're more than late."

* * *

As the players, sweaty, tired and downright exhausted, stumbled towards the cafeteria for much-needed lunch, Yuuri knew without a doubt that Coach Adelbert was a slave driver or must have been one in his past life. The man had made them run around the baseball diamond over twenty times and had them hitting and catching balls continuously until their arms ached. 

Yuuri leaned against a wall and tried to stretch his legs, his hamstrings burning from being crouched in a position for too long. He had been forced to catch balls from several pitchers all afternoon and as much as he loved the sport, it had definitely been no fun. All in all, he still needed to work on his ability to catch base stealers. His throwing arm still needed some work and he had to get his throws accurately. But as usual, it was Wolfram's hitting display that had stunned most of the players and even the coaches. They could not get enough of the blond's swing and Yuuri had watched, like the others, with unbeknownst pride in his eyes.

What was even more surprising was Keiichi's swing. For all his flamboyant tendencies, the boy was a fantastic hitter. It wasn't until Yoichiro had whispered Keiichi's full name, did Yuuri understand just who the blond wonder was. Keiichi Oku held the all time record for hits and homeruns in a single season among high school students. Even though he was in college now, his record was yet to be broken. Many had thought he would be sent to the Major Leagues after graduation, but a knee injury had kept him on the sidelines for a year. Yuuri was ecstatic! To think that he was friends with one of the greatest high school players ever. It was enough to make his head spin.

"Shibuya! Shibuya!"

He lifted his head at the sound of his name, eyes widening with concern and mild panic as one of the other junior players – Yuuri wasn't sure of his name now – came running up to him. He was out of breath and there was no mistaking the tears in his eyes.

_What the hell…!_

"Shibuya…!" The boy stopped, gasping and trying to get some air into his lungs. "You've… got…to…come…quickly! We were…we were…von Bielefeld and I…stay back…"

"Calm down," Yuuri said, placing his hands upon the boy's shoulder, unaware of the deadly grip or the rapid beating of his heart.

_Wolfram!_ His mind screamed. _Where is Wolfram!_

"The senior players!" the boy wheezed, his tears falling faster. "Picking on me…Von Bielefeld was trying help me but…but…they pushed him in…the lake beside the field! They…you've got to help…!"

_Wolfram can't swim!_

"…please….help!"

But Yuuri was no longer listening for his feet were already taking him towards the direction of the baseball field. The fury that seemed to rage through his body could not be contained and he was determined to deal with anyone who dared to harm a hair on Wolfram's head.

_They won't get away with it! Hold on Wolfram! I'm coming!_

Keiichi, who was just making his way to the cafeteria, blinked in surprise as someone sped past him. He opened his mouth to call out Yuuri's name but found that he couldn't do so for the long-haired person who had just passed him bore no real resemblance to the boy who went by that name.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks so much again for all the awesome feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

**10:**

Rage – a white hot flare within the pit of his stomach seemed to ignite every fiber of his being. And yet, he couldn't help the dull sense of liberation and exhilaration that filled his heart. It had taken a lot of manipulation and coaxing to 'escape' Shibuya's stronghold on his spirit but he never would have thought in a million years that it would be this easy to break through. It could only mean that Shibuya himself was becoming more receptive to the idea of being a partner with Wolfram. This new development was definitely going to make things so much better and easier between them. However, for all his freedom, he doubted Shibuya would let him savor this minor victory and for that he was determined to make the best of it while he was now awake.

As he ran, he tried to view the new world he had come into. It was definitely a far cry from the life he had once lived. It was so much noisier and the air even smelled different. And to make matters worse, the 'magic' that surrounded him in this time was something he couldn't quite comprehend. Take for instance the things called 'cars' – carriages that moved without horses - or better yet, the 'trains' and the 'planes'. How were they able to fly without magic? Impossible! Or perhaps it was a new kind of magic…something more powerful and more advanced than he could have ever hoped for. He frowned in consternation, wondering what evil forces could be lurking in the background. It was clear that the Great Magicians in charge of this world were powerful and ruled the masses from their unseen castles! It would only make sense that they were the ones responsible for sending their minions to torture the weaker ones.

_That's how they came here,_ he deduced, eyes widening in growing understanding. _The Great Magicians must have sent their henchmen in the form of these so-called baseball players and have tried to eliminate Wolfram because of his power! But I won't let them! I'll stop them before they can take over the world!_

He quickened his strides, now wondering if he would be able to use his powers. He hadn't been free in a long time and he doubted his abilities would be up to par. For all he knew, the Great Magicians of this place could have put up a barrier to prevent him from using it.

With a soft grunt, he leapt from the top of the slope, somehow knowing that this would be a short cut to the lake. In mere seconds, he could make out the sparkling waters and the undeniable laughter from the evil minions. A quick look around told him that there were only four of them. This fight would be too easy…but…

_Wolfram…where is he!_

He looked at the lake, a frown of concern now on his features as he sensed nothing out of the ordinary. There were no sounds or screams for help and the four minions in question were standing around and joking amongst themselves. It definitely didn't look as if they had pushed anyone or were torturing anyone at all.

_That's because…that's because…._

His hands balled into clenched fists, the muscles of his neck and shoulders tightening as a yell of unsuppressed fury erupted from the pit of his stomach. His hair seemed to crackle with energy and the grass, trees and the very earth beneath his feet, trembled and quaked at the presence of this angry young man.

"Where is he!" he thundered, causing the players to spin around in confusion with undeniable fear now etched on their features. "Where is he!"

The boys gave breathless squeaks of terror and tried to hurdle in a tight group. Never had they seen anyone this furious In fact, they had never seen this person at all! They had asked the little brat to bring back that Shibuya fellow but this was…who the hell was he! And why was he in the same baseball uniform!

The demon king cracked his knuckles and took another step forward, narrowed eyes now flashing with anger and determination. "No answer! Then I shall crush you until you show him to me! And I swear if you've drowned him, I'll make sure you never live to see another day."

* * *

Wolfram sneezed…and sneezed again. Good grief! He couldn't possibly be coming down with a cold, could he? 

"Good job, von Bielefeld," Coach Chronos said as he counted the bats the blond had returned. "You can go to the cafeteria for lunch now. I'm sure you must be starving."

Wolfram managed a small smile. "Thanks, coach."

He whistled softly to himself as he made his way out of the equipment room. He was in a somewhat good mood this afternoon, despite having to hit baseballs for over two hours and then go through that blasted run around the field twenty times. He hated to admit that running beside Yuuri had helped a bit. Knowing the wimp hadn't been energetic enough and kept whining at how long they had to run had only fueled Wolfram's resolve. He was sure that at some point, Yuuri had almost passed out.

_Hmph. And he's supposed to be my King? What a joke._

Suddenly, he felt it – an unmistakable surge of power unlike anything he had ever felt before.

_No, you **have** felt it before. It's the Maou – the demon king – he's here! He's out! Yuuri…Yuuri's let him come out! But…why!_

He staggered weakly and had to lean against a wall to catch his breath. It felt like every nerve in his being was being tugged by invisible strings, pulling him towards the direction of the lake he had just come from. There was something definitely happening there and Wolfram knew he had to get there in time before it was too late.

_Yuuri…Yuuri! What the hell are you doing!_

"Wolfram!"

He lifted his head quickly at the sound of his name, noticing that it was Keiichi running towards him. The older boy looked out of breath and there was something in his eyes that confirmed Wolfram's worst fears.

"You better come towards the lake," Keiichi said, barely waiting for Wolfram to follow as he took off in that direction again. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it, but I think you should come see for yourself!"

* * *

Keiichi had seen a lot of weird things in his life – like the time he had witnessed a one-legged man walking on a tight-rope when he was in grade school or the time he had seen a road side accident where a fatality had occurred. He would later tell his parents he had seen a woman – all bloodied and badly wounded – walk out of the car. But his parents had specifically told him that no one had survived the crash and as he grew older, he realized that he must have seen the ghost of the dead woman. It went without saying that he never told anyone about it since he never experienced such a thing again. 

His ability to see auras, however, had always been with him. From the day he could think, he had always noticed the pretty or murky colors that seemed to envelope people and even animals. His parents had at least considered that particular talent a gift but warned him not to go about bragging to everyone. It was bound to get him in trouble or worse yet; men in white coats might take him to some undisclosed location to use him as a scientific experiment.

Being able to read auras had helped him a lot. It was the only way he could know those who meant him harm or good. Those with murky or grey colored auras had the tendency to be troublemakers or bullies while others could be inflicted with a kind of disease or illness that would lead them to their graves. Bright, vibrant auras were reserved for babies or naturally good people. All other colors reflected either one's mood or general disposition and Keiichi was glad to find that he was yet to be proven wrong in any reading.

However, he had never seen anything this strange and extraordinary in his life. As the man – who was dressed in Yuuri's uniform – sped past him, Keiichi had felt an enormous surge of energy and seen the near-blinding blue aura surrounding him. His skin had broken out in goose bumps, his heartbeat pounding with awe and yet fear. This person, whoever he was, was not someone to fuck with and he pitied the people on the receiving end of his wrath. Things were bound to get ugly fast.

He had tried to keep up with the mysterious man, but only managed to get to the lake in time to see one of the older players being tossed away like a rag doll. It didn't even look like the dark-haired man had lifted a finger! Keiichi could feel his heart in his throat and he dared not get in the fray for fear of his life.

_Could that really be Yuuri! He can transform himself into something else? Dear gods, this sounds like something out of a sci-fi show! But standing here and admiring his fighting skills isn't going to help! I've got to get Wolfram to calm him down. It's obvious he thinks the boys have done something to him. If I can get Wolfram to pacify his anger, then things should be okay again._

And that was just what he had done. But as they now ran towards the lake, he couldn't help wondering if it was a little too late. He sincerely hoped the mysterious man hadn't done anything more than frighten the players. If they ended up with several murders on their hands, poor Yuuri would be in more trouble than they could ever imagine.

As they approached the slope, Keiichi knew they'd have to be careful since it was a bit tricky, but to his amazement, Wolfram leapt from the top to the bottom in a graceful motion, hardly breaking a stride in the process. Keiichi gaped in awe, sure that for one brief moment; the blond's features had looked much older and worldly.

_Just what the hell's going on here! Who are these two boys!_

"Yuuri!" Wolfram was screaming as he ran towards the dark-haired man. "Yuuri! Stop…!"

The words died on his lips as narrowed dark eyes met his widened green ones. A sharp jolt of awareness not unlike being shot with volts of electricity, raced through their bodies. Time came to a merciful standstill as both men stared at each other in genuine surprise. Wolfram had always known what he looked like. In his dreams, he had met this man many times before and yet seeing him in person was more than he could take. Those smoldering, beautiful eyes which had stripped him naked with just one look were now blazing before him – just mere inches away. It was more than he could take!

_(I…I… don't believe it! It's really you…) _

(I thought…oh dear gods, I thought you were dead! I was so enraged, Wolfram. I couldn't stand back and do nothing…)

(What are you talking about? I'm still here but you…you are still as impulsive as ever, aren't you?) He could feel his lips curving into a reluctant smile, his heartbeat racing with undeniable pleasure. He took another step closer, his body trembling with anticipation. Finally, finally they could be together again!

The demon king tossed away the boy he had picked up, a matching smile on his visage as he walked towards Wolfram. _(Please forgive me, Wolfram. I only wanted to see you…to touch you one more time…urgh!) _

Damn it, Shibuya! Your…body…still…not…strong…enough…

"Yuuri!" Just like that, the spell was broken and Wolfram dove across the distance between them to catch the falling boy. He gave a soft grunt as Yuuri – now normal again – fell into his arms. The blond blinked rapidly, as if trying to clear his mind (for he was sure he had blanked out a few seconds ago) and held the comatose boy close to him.

_Is he dead? He feels so hot. Maybe…maybe it's a fever! Oh, God! What if he's sick!_

"Is he all right?" Keiichi asked as he finally caught up to the boys. He wasn't really sure of what had happened, but from his vantage point, it seemed like the mystery man had fainted and transformed back to…well…Yuuri.

"What…what happened?" Wolfram asked in confusion. "He looked…that was…wasn't…"

"We'll figure out the details later," Keiichi said quickly, noticing that the knocked out players were slowly rousing from their stupor. "We've got to take him to the clinic before those guys completely wake up. I think they'll have tons of questions and I definitely don't have any answers right now."

Too concerned and slightly fearful of what had just taken place, Wolfram was in no mood to argue. He willingly relinquished his hold on Yuuri, allowing Keiichi to cradle the boy within his arms and without another word to each other; they made their way towards the welcoming lights of the low building in the distance.

* * *

"Will he be okay?" Wolfram asked for the one-millionth time it seemed and Keiichi had to hide his smile as he noticed the look on the doctor's beautiful visage. 

"Yes, Mr. von Bielefeld," she said, as she sat down, giving the boys a good view of her shapely legs as she crossed them. "He just fainted and should be awake in a few minutes. It must be a combination of heat and exhaustion. It's not uncommon with most baseball players you know."

He glared at her obvious tongue-in-cheek comment before turning to look at the pale figure on the bed. Wolfram knew he should have walked out of this room a long time ago and yet he couldn't get himself to move from Yuuri's side. His gaze drifted towards the hand on the white sheet, swallowing tightly as the overwhelming urge to cradle it within his, washed over him.

_I can't hold him…not in front of everyone here. They'll think I'm…that I really like him or something._

With a determined nod, he folded his hands on his lap and stared resolutely at Yuuri's face, waiting and watching for any sign of movement. When that happened, he would give Yuuri a good knock on his head for scaring him like that. Just what the hell had he been thinking anyway!

_Why would he transform just for me?_

"Doctor von Kleist," Keiichi said, breaking into a sunny grin as he noticed Yoichiro making his way towards the room. Wolfram's ears picked up the last name and vaguely wondered why it sounded so familiar. "I've been having some tummy aches lately and I need some medicine."

The green-haired woman rolled her eyes and gave a sigh. "Yes, yes, Keiichi. Now, it's your tummy aching. Tomorrow, it's going to be your bladder in agony and God knows what other ailment awaits you. Stay here and I'll be right back."

As the woman left the room, Yoichiro walked in slightly out of breath. "Any news?" Keiichi asked.

"Yeah. It was all a trick," the brown-haired boy said, as he reached for a bottle of water. "The other players were admitted in the rooms down the hall and I overheard them talking amongst themselves. They had sent the junior player to Yuuri, so they could get him first before picking on Wolfram. But they began saying that some other strange man had shown up to beat them up. The man wouldn't even give them a chance to explain and kept calling them evil minions."

Wolfram groaned in disbelief.

"…anyway, they say they don't remember much of what happened," Yoichiro finished with a nod. "But they're going to be looking out for the mysterious guy who infiltrated camp to beat them. All the older players are going to be extra cautious now."

"Damn, this is bad," Keiichi muttered. "They might go about thinking that Yuuri hired someone for the job. At least no one but the four of us know that Yuuri can change into this other thing…"

"The Maou," Wolfram interrupted quietly He could see Yuuri's lashes fluttering weakly and he leaned closer as if moving in for a kiss.

"Huh? A what?" came the simultaneous replies from the older boys just as Yuuri opened his eyes to look around him in a dazed and confused fashion.

"Wha…who…? Wolf…Wolfram?" he croaked, a small smile coming to his lips. "You're…auck! Aurgh!"

"That's what you get for making me so damn worried, you stupid wimp!" Wolfram was bellowing as he continued to ruffleYuuri's hair, with an arm around his neck in a chokehold. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Go easy on him!" Yoichiro cried out as he and Keiichi moved to separate the two. "You'll really strangle him, Wolfram!"

"That's the general idea!"

"Nooooo!"

"I don't want to die…uck!"

"Shut up! I'm the only one with the right to kill you!"

The argument would have continued, if Gisela hadn't returned with a bottle of Pepto-Bismol. And seeing that the boys were all misbehaving, she kicked them out of her office with a threat to have them wash the clinic floors for a week if they ever showed their faces there again.

* * *

They had been childhood friends, college roommates and then lovers who had vowed to be with each other until death do them part…or at least until the next major world tour came along. While Conrad had focused on Business Administration and baseball, Yozak had spent his time in the Arts, joining as many drama clubs and acting classes as possible. It was all in an effort to pursue his dream of becoming the Greatest Actor that ever lived. However, the opportunity to become something even greater had come along and it had been in the form of becoming a traveling companion for a superstar in the making. Being Gunter's personal manager/assistant was a tedious task and only Yozak Gurrier was man enough to take on such a job. Actually, Yozak had to thank Conrad for the high-paying gig. He had been introduced to Gunter during a family dinner with the rest of Conrad's clan, and the rest as they say is history. 

Conrad had to smile at the picture his boyfriend made in his white tailored suit with bright pink shirt and matching white fedora upon his orange locks. Yozak definitely knew how to dress with style even though some of his outfits over the years had left people fearing for his sanity. But Yozak had always had a flare for the dramatic just like his boss, Gunter. Both men loved the stage and could dazzle audiences with their performances. They were natural showmen, destined to be loved by many. And yet, Conrad knew that at the end of the day, he would always have one showman's undivided attention.

He wrapped his arms around Yozak's neck, grateful for the shadows that hid them from prying eyes. "How long has it been?" he asked huskily.

"Nine months, three days and fifty-five minutes," came the low drawl as Conrad felt talented lips trail tender kisses behind his ear, down his jaw to rest in the hollow of his neck. He trembled at the touch, pressing himself closer to Yozak's warmth as he fought back his cry of pleasure.

"Good to see your libido hasn't suffered," he gasped weakly, his hands fisting the suit jacket, just as Yozak's thigh thrust itself between his legs to grind against him slowly. Ah! Beautiful torture. "Wo…would you like us to leave?"

Yozak smirked against the fevered flesh. "Hmm…I thought you'd never ask…"

"And just where will you be leaving to?" came the gruff question that had both men pulling apart quickly only to meet the cold blue eyes of Gwendal. Conrad could feel his cheeks growing hot and he was suddenly seventeen again, caught with his pants down with Yozak doing what he did best. He still remembered the stunned look in that visage and then angry explosion that had followed and looking at Gwendal now, Conrad was sure his older brother would launch into another blood-curdling tirade.

"Hi there, Big Brother Gwendal…" Yozak began with a wide grin on his visage. He still had his arm around Conrad's waist and if anything, he pulled the brown-haired man closer to his body obviously refusing to let go.

"Since when did I become your brother, Yozak Gurrier?"

"Ouch. I'm hurt." He made a face of intense suffering causing Conrad to stifle a snicker and Gwendal's frown to deepen. "I thought we were all buddies."

"No, we aren't. Conrad, I'm heading to the limo. I'll talk to you tomorrow…"

"Oh, but you can't leave yet," Yozak said with a smirk, daring to place his hand on Gwendal's arm. "Gunter came here just to see you."

The dark-haired man eyed the pale hand on his suit, his jaw working for a moment before lifting cool blue eyes to the actor. "Please remove your hand, Yozak. I have no intention of waiting around for…"

"Ah, here comes Gunter now," Conrad said, looking over Gwendal's shoulder with a wide smile. "Gunter!"

"Conrad! Oh my! Is that really you!"

Like a gossamer wind, the model seemed to float towards them, leaving behind a smell of heady musk and wild roses. Gwendal gritted his teeth as he watched the two men embrace, trying to ignore the effect of that oh-so-familiar scent as it assailed his senses. He spun on his heels to make himself scarce when he felt strong arms around his waist and the pressure of another body against his. He gasped at the contact, eyes widening as a feather-light kiss brushed against his jaw.

"And how you've grown and changed, Gwendal," came the breathless whisper in his ear. "I barely recognized you when I saw your picture the other day."

Gwendal could feel his body flush with heat at the feel of Gunter's arms and lips against his flesh. He tried to pull away, forcing himself to remember that this was the same man who left him so many years ago. There was no way in hell he was going to let Gunter back in so easily. He had allowed himself to be seduced at an age when he believed in dreams and fairytales. Well no more. He was no longer that wide-eyed teenager who actually thought he could have a future with a man he once loved.

_(You never stopped…)_

With great effort and a tight smile on his features, Gwendal pulled away from the embrace and turned to face Gunter.

_Don't look into his eyes. Focus on something other than those eyes or else…_

"I'm glad you've returned to Japan," he began in a voice that was devoid of emotion. "I'm sure you have a lot of things to do and unfortunately, so do I. It was a pleasure…"

"I say we all get a drink," Yozak interrupted with a snap of his fingers. "There's got to be a bar around here where we can hang out. Right, Conrad?"

Conrad, who had been watching the exchange between the former lovers, nodded quickly. "Yes, there's one around the corner. They've got great beer…"

Gwendal opened his mouth to protest when Yozak beat him to the punch again. "Beer! My favorite beverage besides Conrad! Let's go!"

He reached for Gunter's arm, winking at Conrad, who promptly understood what he planned to do. With a wide smile of encouragement, Conrad reached for his older brother's arm, ignoring the cold glare he received in return.

"Just relax a little," he whispered into Gwendal's ear. "It's just one drink and then you can go home."

"Just one drink," Gwendal muttered with great reluctance, his eyes darting towards the fine strands of light purple hair before him. "Just one drink and I'm going home…alone."

* * *

Two big jugs of fine beer and several shots of vodka later, the four men sat slumped against each other in the smoky bar, hidden in a cozy booth, away from adoring fans or paparazzi. Ties and bowties were loosened, faces flushed with the effects of good cigars and alcohol as they listened to either Gunter or Yozak recount events of the past year. Gwendal and Conrad were more than aware of Gunter's fame, but they had no idea just how big the flushed man sitting between them had become. He was going to be staring in a motion picture in a few months and there were already talks of a television show with him in the starring role. He had a few more appointments with famous fashion designers who wanted the beautiful man for their Fall collections. All in all, things had been crazy for Gunter von Kleist. There was hardly any time for himself let alone a serious relationship with anyone. 

Gwendal had buried his face behind a giant mug of beer at that news, refusing to acknowledge just how much that pleased him.

"So…how's the other one?" Yozak asked with a slur in his words. His fingers were making quick work of the buttons on Conrad's shirt even though the other man was trying his best to push them away.

"The other one?" Gwendal asked with a raised brow. "What…?"

"I think he means Wolfram," Conrad muttered as he now tried to shove Yozak's face away from him. It was hard to believe that the orange-haired man was his junior by two years with the way he acted most of the time.

"What about Wolfram?" Gwendal asked, trying hard to ignore the sight of Gunter's chest being exposed as the older man slowly undid the top two buttons of his shirt.

"How's he doing? Where's he?" Yozak asked.

"In a baseball camp…he wants to become a professional player," Gwendal replied with a hint of pride and smugness in his tone.

"Wow, that's great!" Gunter said, clapping his hands in delight. "We should go visit him! He'll be so surprised to see us!"

"You can say that again," Conrad muttered, remembering the last time Gunter had visited and how Wolfram had poured thick globs of glue in the older man's shoes just because Gunter refused to play ball with him.

"You don't need to visit him," Gwendal muttered. "What I need is someone to go there and keep an eye out…"

"Not that again," Conrad whispered. He received a scowl for his efforts.

"What's wrong?" Yozak asked with great curiosity.

"Gwendal thinks that there's a boy who might have his eyes on Wolfram and he fears that the boy might…well…"

"Oooh…"

An uncomfortable silence befell the table, before Yozak coughed lightly. "Well, I think I can help you out. We've got about three weeks of free time, so I don't mind going over to…keep an eye on him for you."

The other three men eyed him warily. "And just what do you plan to do, Yozak?" Gwendal asked, trying hard to keep his sarcasm at bay.

The actor grinned and winked with a mischievous look in his eye. "Hey now, don't you know who you're talking to! I'm the best actor and disguise artist this side of Japan. For you see, my dear friends," He puffed his chest out proudly and finished with a flourish. "You are looking at the soon-to-be new cafeteria lady at Camp Royals starting the day after tomorrow!"


	11. Chapter 11

Muchos gracias for the reviews as always! XD

**Warnings:** Lime (finally!) Enjoy!

* * *

**11:**

Murata Ken had always thought of himself as a regular guy. He wasn't that bad-looking and was smart enough since his grades kept him in the top five amongst his peers each year. He might not have a girlfriend…yet, but he knew he had potential with the ladies. He was convinced that they would one day come to appreciate his winning charms and wit but until then, he'd take his time to perfect the Greatest Pickup Line ever. For all his good fortune, however, there was one thing he could do without and that was being picked on by the bigger or older kids in school. He figured that the glasses and messy hair must be a magnet for those kinds of guys since he sure as hell didn't go about asking for their company. He hated to admit that being friends with Shibuya had helped to ease the daily torments. The other boy had somehow become the target for the bullies…something Murata couldn't quite comprehend. So yes, Shibuya looked weak from the outside, but he had come to see the inner strength the boy possessed over the years. He just wished Yuuri was more willing to let others see it.

Speaking of which, he had received an email from Shibuya this morning - a rather short and cryptic letter which Murata printed out to read to himself. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it again, trying his best to read between the lines.

_From: yuuri4mail.jp  
To: murakenmuraken.jp  
Subject: Hello! _

Camp is great so far. Made some new friends – Yoichiro Yoshikawa (he's a short-stop from Fuji University) and Keiichi Oku (yes! That Keiichi Oku!) Can you believe it? He's a right fielder and you should have seen him hit the other day. It was awesome! Wolfram's my roommate. Isn't that ironic? He almost tried to kill me because I collapsed and fainted and now he's not talking to me again. I guess he's back to being a stubborn son-of-a-bitch.

I'll write when I have more time. They're chasing us out of the room now. Take care!

-Yuuri S.

Murata had circled the phrases 'collapsed and fainted' as well as 'almost tried to kill me'; wondering what could have caused such a thing to happen. He tried to tell himself that Yuuri might have been exhausted from all the training but even that seemed like a weak reason to him. And just _why_ would Wolfram want to kill Yuuri anyway? Had Shibuya meant 'kill' literally? Or was it just a way of saying that Wolfram had been too worried to…

"Murata?"

The bespectacled boy lifted his head quickly, his gaze sharp and yet wary at the same time. He was sitting on the steps leading to the temple, waiting patiently for Conrad to show up. Although he had told the older man to meet him here at about one in the afternoon, Murata himself had arrived almost an hour too early. He didn't want to admit that the notion of seeing the other man again made him excited. He genuinely enjoyed talking and being in Conrad's company and had been looking forward to this day when they could meet again.

However, the warm smile of welcome that came to his visage, faltered as he noticed that Conrad wasn't alone. Walking beside him was another man with shocking orange hair and brilliant blue eyes which seemed to be filled with amusement as they rested their gaze on him. Hoping his displeasure didn't show on his features, Murata rose to his feet and forced himself to smile as brightly as he could.

"Mr. Weller! You're…" He glanced at his watch. "…a bit early." He tucked the letter into his pocket quickly, not wishing to show it to Conrad now. He was sure if the man had come alone he would have been more willing to share Yuuri's message, hoping that they could decipher it together.

Conrad gave a good natured laugh. "Sorry, but we were excited to learn more about the priestess and whatever message she has for us. Ah, let me introduce you to a good friend of mine. Murata, this is Yozak Gurrier. Yozak, Murata Ken, a friend to Yuuri Shibuya, the boy I talked about yesterday."

Yozak held out a hand, smiling broadly at the teenager but more than aware that his presence was not really appreciated or needed. He would have laughed aloud at how transparent the boy was, but he decided to keep it to himself.

"Nice to meet you, Ken. Conrad's told me a lot about you."

Murata took the offered hand and pumped it firmly before releasing it quickly. "The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Gurrier…"

"Please, call me Yozak."

"Yozak it is then. And you can call me Murata."

"Then I guess you can call me Conrad," the brown-haired man said with a soft nod. "Since we're letting go of formalities. So? Are we all ready to go?"

Murata nodded and spun on his heels to lead the way. "It's quite some walking distance from here but we should be in the Inner Temple soon enough. She's knows we're coming to visit today but we have less than an hour with her. She's a very busy woman after all."

Both men gave small nods of understanding and as the trio made their way up the long flight of steps, they were soon enveloped and lost in the shadows of the tall trees that surrounded them.

* * *

Another shrill sound of the whistle pierced through the air and Yuuri winced as he noticed Coach Adelbert walking…no…_stomping_ towards Wolfram again. His features were red with rage or frustration or exasperation, Yuuri wasn't really sure, but there was no doubt that the blond man was on edge today. The afternoon was incredibly hot and sticky and everyone could smell rain in the air – if not tonight, then definitely sometime tomorrow. They had been practicing all afternoon, amidst the swirling rumors of the mysterious man who had shown up the day before to beat up some older players. 

All the coaches were put on alert and according to the grape vine; the security was now tightened around the camp grounds. Yuuri had a feeling that this was all a part of Coach Adelbert's frustrations. He was sure the man hated being kept at a disadvantage especially when it concerned things he was, supposedly, in charge of.

It, however, didn't give him the right to pick on anyone and so far, Wolfram had been his target this afternoon.

"What in the world is wrong with you today, von Bielefeld! What kind of a catch was that! What do you have! Butterfingers!" Adelbert was bellowing as he all but spat into the blond's face. "What the hell are you in this camp for!"

Yuuri couldn't hear Wolfram's response from his position on the field, but whatever he said didn't seem to pacify Adelbert in the slightest.

"Do you think this is your backyard where you can play any way you want! I don't know what all the hype's about but in my opinion, you're the weakest player on this team! Do you hear me!"

Yuuri bit his lower lip - hard enough to draw blood - although he was unaware of it. He rose from his crouched position behind the plate, feeling his insides curling with a familiar rush of anger. How dare Adelbert say that to Wolfram? Everyone knew that the blond pushed himself to the limit and did his best at all times. So yes, granted, Wolfram was a bit off today and hadn't been as alert as in the past, but it still didn't give Adelbert the right to say such a thing! Yuuri took a step forward, but Yoichiro, who was standing beside him, placed a hand on his arm to stop any progress.

_Don't do it,_ Yoichiro's eyes said. _You'll only make things worse._

Yuuri wanted to protest, but he knew the older boy was right. If he stepped in now, it would only humiliate Wolfram and give Adelbert more of an incentive to pick on the blond. He lowered his gaze in frustration, glad that the helmet, over his face, hid the shimmering tears of frustration which filled his eyes.

"I know why you're here," Adelbert continued, in a much lower tone, his dark blue eyes holding the still defiant green ones prisoner. "And I don't like it one bit. Your brother Gwendal thinks he can pull the strings but I'll have you know that it's not going to work with me. Got it, rich kid?" He jabbed Wolfram's chest with a finger, causing the boy to stagger a little. "If you want to make it to the big leagues, you've got to work until you bleed, boy! Get those hands dirty! Grovel on this dirt!" He kicked the dusty ground for emphasis. "And play until you feel every nerve and bone in your body tingling, aching and sore with baseball! This isn't a sport for the weak! If you can't take the heat, then get off the goddamn field and let someone else play! Do I make myself clear, von Bielefeld!"

Wolfram must have given the right response this time around for Adelbert blew his whistle again and roared to the rest of the silent players. "EVERYONE MOVE TO THE OUTFIELD AND GIVE ME FIFTY! THEN YOU CAN GO IN FOR THE DAY!"

Afterwards, Wolfram was made to clear up the field with two other junior players even though it wasn't his turn to do so and Yuuri could only watch helplessly from the sidelines. He dared not go in to help since Coach Sato (a man who seemed to idolize Adelbert) was standing watch.

_What can I do? Help me, demon king…what can I do?_

But to his surprise and slight dismay, the pesky voice of his other self didn't utter a single word of advice.

_Nothing, huh? I have to do this on my own, right? You've got nothing to say to me anymore, do you?_

He had tried speaking to Wolfram with his mind, but there was no luck with that either. It was as if the blond had finally found a way to shut his thoughts away from Yuuri – something that was quite aggravating to the dark-haired boy. He wondered if Wolfram could still read his thoughts. If so, it put him at a great disadvantage. Since the incident at the lake, not that Yuuri could remember much of it; Wolfram had begun to act strangely. After the near-strangling ordeal in the clinic, and being chased out afterwards, Wolfram became much quieter and distant. When asked, he refused to tell Yuuri what had really happened at the lake and it was eventually Keiichi who told him all about the 'transformation.'

Yuuri shivered at the memory, remembering how terrified he had felt at the news. To think that he had allowed that being _(The Maou. That's his title.)_ to take control of him was frightening. What would happen if the demon king completely took over his body and spirit? What would happen to 'Yuuri Shibuya' then? Would he remain trapped inside the king for the rest of his life? Yuuri didn't want that to happen. The thought of 'disappearing' to make way for the more powerful spirit within him was something he wasn't looking forward to.

_I can't let him control me. I just can't. I'll just have to be more careful from now on that's all. So the next time he tries to show up…I'll definitely be ready._

* * *

The three men knelt in silence under the watchful eyes of the large, looming and rather intimidating statue of Buddha. They were unaware of their held breaths as they watched the still praying figure before them. It had taken them almost fifteen minutes to get to the main temple grounds and another ten minutes to go through protocol before being allowed into the inner chambers. In here, it was quiet and cool and devoid of most of the beautiful ceremonial and scared items that lined the hallways outside. On arrival, the men were ushered into the chambers by two beautiful women dressed in white kimono robes and pleated red _hakama_ skirts. It had felt too surreal to Conrad – their gentleness, warm smiles and welcoming words seemed to soothe his spirit. In fact, the entire atmosphere around the temple had a calming effect on the men – something they welcomed after the chaotic day-to-day hustle and bustle of city life. 

"A painful past," the priestess suddenly said, jerking them 'awake' from their dazed stupor. She turned around slowly, lifting long lashes to reveal breathtaking violet-colored eyes. Her long white hair fell to the floor to pool around her knees like a cloak. Her features, almost child-like and yet serene was full of wisdom. "Two souls bound by fate, love and death."

Murata and Conrad winced, while Yozak looked on with silent interest. He was not really sure of what was going on even though Conrad had tried to explain things to him as best he could. All he knew was that this trip he was about to take was looking more and more interesting with each passing moment. He simply couldn't wait to see those boys now.

The Priestess held out the piece of paper with the words 'Shin Makoku' written on it (Murata had given it to her earlier) and to their amazement, it was suddenly engulfed in blue flames…and yet the paper didn't seem to be burning at all.

"It is the power of the Maou," she said in that lithe voice of hers. "A demon king who was once the ruler of a place called Shin Makoku."

The men gasped. _Ma…Maou! De…demon…king!_

"But where is it…how…?" Murata began but was silenced with the kind look she gave to him.

"Shin Makoku did exist in another dimension, you could say." She clasped her hands together and the flames died just as quickly as they appeared. "I could not see it all but what I did see, while praying, was a universe filled with demons and humans who tried to co-exist as best they could. There was a lot of magic, something the demons were able to use. And yet the humans feared them and continued to wage war despite the Maou's best intentions to bring peace to both races."

Conrad, his heartbeat quickening with an emotion he couldn't quite define, asked quietly. "So…these people…this Maou and…Wolfram…are you saying that they all existed in this Shin Makoku as…demons?"

"Do not think of them as horrible-looking creatures," the priestess said. "They looked just like you and I. In fact…" She lowered her lashes. "We all…did…"

"We…all _did?_ What does that mean!" Murata cried out, leaning forward with something akin to fear and yet excitement in his dark eyes. "What do you mean by…?"

"You, of all people should know, Murata Ken," the priestess replied with another small smile which caused the boy to sit back as if struck by an unseen blow. She closed her eyes and bowed her head as if going into prayer again. "You are…all of us are the reincarnations of demons from that place and time. Shin Makoku…was a beautiful country, full of love and peace until the Great War…which destroyed everything. Our souls lived on through the centuries, waiting for the right time to manifest itself again. It has always been within you…in your hearts…you've always known that there was something special and different about you. Unfortunately, your memories have not returned but your friend and your brother have already been 'awakened' by the past."

Neither man could utter a single word. They felt as if they had been punched in the stomach and breathing was becoming extremely difficult.

It was Yozak, who finally found his voice to ask softly. "What happened to Shin Makoku? The Maou….if he was so powerful, why couldn't he stop the war? Why was everything destroyed?"

The High Priestess's brows furrowed as if troubled and she shook her head slowly before opening her eyes to look at them again. "I do not know but I know that the loss was great and Shin Makoku was no more. However, the Maou lives on in Shibuya Yuuri while the Prince of Fire lives on in Wolfram von Bielefeld. It is best to let them be for now. The spirits will not harm them."

"Can they use magic then?" Conrad asked. "In this world and time…can we…all…?"

"If it chooses to manifest then it will but otherwise, let sleeping dogs lie." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them again. "I am afraid that my time with you is up. I have other people who wish to see me as well but I sincerely hope I was able to help you out in some way."

The men bowed in respect, before Murata replied on their behalf. "Thank you, Ulrike-sama. You've been more than helpful. We'll heed your words as advised."

She blessed and prayed for them, smiling softly to herself as she watched them leave. And as they opened the doors leading out to the temple grounds, she gasped in shock as the three men seemed to change right before her eyes. They had taken the forms of their reincarnations…even if it was for just a brief moment.

* * *

Yuuri woke up with a start, eyes widening as a loud rumbling sound was heard. A sudden flash of light and the subsequent clap of thunder was a reminder of the thunderstorm that raged outside. He let out a soft whoosh of air and tried to calm his thudding heart, falling back to the pillows as he pulled the blanket up to his neck. He didn't think he had had a nightmare but the events of the previous evening had definitely taken a toll on him. 

_Wolfram…_

Despite his best intentions to cheer him up, the blond had still refused to say anything to Yuuri besides a grunt here and there. He had taken a quick shower and gone straight to bed, now making use of Yuuri's dark blue pajamas for his nightwear. The first time he wore it, Yuuri was pleased at how well it fit Wolfram and relished the spots of color it brought to the blond's cheeks. Even though Wolfram hadn't said it outright, Yuuri was sure he was happy.

To make matters worse - and Yuuri wasn't sure about this - he could have sworn he heard sniffling from the huddled figure beneath the blanket. An intense wave of helplessness and frustration had washed over Yuuri, knowing he could do absolutely nothing even if he wanted to.

With a soft sigh, he decided to take a peek – to see if Wolfram was okay at least. Leaning over the edge of the bed, he looked….and then looked again; blinking rapidly just to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

Wolfram's bed was empty, the pajamas he had worn to sleep draped over a chair and his baseball uniform gone.

_What the…! Wolfram you idiot!_

Without thinking twice about it, Yuuri leapt down from bed and changed into a pair of jeans, left his sleep shirt on and shrugged into a jacket. He opened the door, checked to see if anyone else was awake and was glad to see that the hallways were quiet. He half ran and tiptoed down the stairs and before long; he was running beneath the pelting rain and towards the baseball fields.

He had no idea how he would know Wolfram was there, but as he approached the open field, he could make out the lone figure standing within the batting cage.

_Shit! How long has he been out here! And in this rain too!_

Forgetting that he too was now drenched to the skin, Yuuri ran down the slope, bellowing as loud as he can so he could be heard over the combined sounds of rain, wind and thunder.

"Wolfram! Wolfram!"

Not surprisingly, he was ignored, although he saw the blond flinch as stung with something. However, Wolfram made no attempt to stop what he was doing. He reached into the large metal basket to pick another ball, which was then thrown into the air and struck with the bat as hard as the blond could let it swing.

Growling beneath his breath, Yuuri quickened his strides. Damn it! He had never met anyone as stubborn as Wolfram before in his life!

"WOLFRAM!" he thundered, hardly aware of the deep resonance of his voice and how close it sounded to the demon king's. "WOLFRAM!"

"Don't come any closer!" came the loud cry. "I swear if you do I'll hit you with this!"

Yuuri stopped in mid-stride, his eyes narrowing as he debated whether or not to heed Wolfram's warning. But he was now angry, his blood boiling with the emotion which threatened to waken the dormant spirit within him again.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" he yelled, his hands balling into tight fists. "So what if Coach Adelbert gave you a hard time, huh! You don't have to do what he says! He's an asshole and he knows it! Doing this is only going to make him more of a prick to you!"

"You don't know anything…" Wolfram muttered.

"What did you say!"

"I SAID YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Wolfram bellowed, finally spinning around to glare coldly at his roommate. "He was right! I'm not as good as I should be!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Yuuri stomped a foot in frustration. "Everyone knows you're the best hitter and left fielder out here…!"

"Always!" Wolfram interrupted curtly, tossing the baseball bat to the ground. To Yuuri's horror, he could see the dark stains on the handle and it didn't take a genius to know that Wolfram's palms must be bleeding. Who knew how many times he's swung that bat all night long?

"Always hiding behind them…my brothers…!" Wolfram yelled, now advancing towards Yuuri with slow deliberate strides. "At first it was with Conrad! Every fucking day, he was either in the news or in the papers! Conrad Weller broke this record or Conrad Weller broke that record! And then Gwendal! Gwendal decides to buy himself a baseball team! And thanks to that everyone treats me with kid gloves! They give me a free pass to everything and why! Because I have FAMOUS brothers! Nothing is ever done because of ME, Yuuri! Can you possibly understand that! Do you know how it feels to know that you're only chosen because of WHO you are and not WHAT you are! Can you even comprehend the pain of being sneered and looked upon by other players just because you're 'naturally talented'! Bull shit! Bull fucking shit!"

He was now standing inches away from his companion, his fair locks wet and limp against his flushed forehead and cheeks. His green eyes flashed defiantly and yet seemed too bright beneath the dull cloak of darkness. Yuuri wasn't sure if Wolfram was crying as well but he had no plans to let the blond beat himself up like this.

"So what!" he spat back coldly. "So what if you've been looked down upon, huh! It's what's in here that counts, isn't it!" He pressed a hand against Wolfram's chest, sucking in a harsh breath at the familiar jolt of awareness that shot down his spine. A sudden heat seemed to emanate from the contact and Yuuri could feel Wolfram's heartbeat beneath his fingers - a hard and fast pulse which seemed to match his at this very moment.

"Don't talk like you understand," Wolfram retorted just as coldly even though his voice trembled. "You've never understood how I felt so why try to pretend like you do! Now, if you'll excuse me…" He turned to leave but Yuuri slapped a hand over his wrist, lifting Wolfram's hand to peer at the wounds on his palms.

"So what's this?" Yuuri asked in a firm but quiet tone. "Paint! Or maybe red dye! Don't whine and complain as if you're the only person in the world who's gone through so much crap! Don't you think I know what sacrifice means! Don't you think I know what it's like to be laughed at and mocked by others because of my performance on and off the field!"

"Like I'm supposed to give a fuck!"

"You bleed for Adelbert because he says you have to and you doubt yourself because of that! Is that what all of this is for!"

"Let go of me, Yuuri…!"

"No, Wolfram!" came the low growl and this time, there was no mistaking the narrowed dark eyes staring at him. "I won't let you continue like this! If you're going to bleed for anyone then it should be for me and me alone!"

And without giving the blond a chance to respond, Yuuri moved closer to silence Wolfram with a hard and breathtaking kiss. He could literally feel the blond's shocked gasp get lost in his mouth as he wrapped an arm around Wolfram's slender waist to pull him flush against his body. If the stolen kiss - the tentative meeting of lips on the first night – had been sweet and tender, then this passionate encounter was a _far_ cry from that. Yuuri had never felt this heady rush of boldness before and he knew just why it felt this way and _who_ was responsible.

Wolfram hardly felt them move but gave a soft grunt all the same as he felt his back pressed against the brick wall of the building behind him. He was burning up, his entire body feverish with an urgent sense of need and lust that was almost frightening.

_What's this…this intense feeling…? Why can't I stop him? I don't…want to…let go…_

He sank his hands into Yuuri's _(his king's)_ hair, whimpering into the heated kiss as his senses reeled from the intoxicating taste of his partner's lips. Oh, how he missed this. He had waited many lifetimes to feel this again – this wild rush of wanton desire that never ceased to make his knees weak. After an eternity, they finally pulled apart for much needed air, panting harshly as foreheads met and darkened gazes stared at swollen lips beneath the weeping sky. Although both should have been shivering from the cold, neither felt a single thing for the heat between them was enough to melt the hardest of steel.

"I've missed this," Yuuri whispered, although it barely sounded like him now. This voice was thick and rough with need – a raw sound which sent shivers of delight down Wolfram's spine.

"So…so have I…" Wolfram replied weakly, his eyes now so dark; they almost seemed black in the gloom.

Yuuri groaned. "If only you weren't such a stubborn…"

"…but you love me that way…" Wolfram began with a smirk only to gasp as he felt the strong hands cupping his buttocks to knead them gently. "Pervert," he sighed against Yuuri's neck, a tongue darting out to lick the pale flesh gently.

Yuuri laughed softly, his hand now moving towards the growing bulge in Wolfram's pants. The touch was so expected, that Wolfram was unable to stop the sharp cry of pleasure that escaped his lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri's neck and arched into the stroking hand, knowing that he was bound to explode very soon…

"Hey! Who's out there!"

_Damn!_

Both boys pulled apart so fast that Yuuri tripped over his own feet to fall flat on his back. They could hear the pounding footsteps of either a security guard or a coach fast approaching and neither boy wished to remain there a minute longer. Flushing to the roots of his hair, Wolfram reached out to pull Yuuri to his feet, biting his lower lip to stop from screaming at the pain that raced up his arm. He had completely forgotten that his hands were injured.

_Let's go! This way!_

Like thieves, they ran within the shadows, being careful not to walk beneath the lights to avoid being caught. Eventually they made it to their room, hearts still pounding fast with fear and yet exhilaration at what had just taken place between them.

Yuuri locked the door behind him carefully and sagged against it with a heavy sigh of relief. "Whew…that was close."

"Yes...it was…"

An awkward silence suddenly fell between them, their eyes meeting for a heated moment before each looked away quickly.

"Uum…" Yuuri cleared his throat, fiddling with the zipper of his wet jacket. "A…about…what happened…"

He felt so hot, he was sure he would melt on the floor. He didn't know if to apologize or to continue from where they had left off…

"It's okay," Wolfram said with a light shrug, turning away quickly to peel out of his wet uniform. "It wasn't you. I know." He sincerely hoped his disappointment wasn't evident in his voice. It was clear that Yuuri was already regretting or had no real recollection of what had happened.

Yuuri blinked in confusion. "Wha…what?" He flushed and turned away as Wolfram began to pull down his pants.

"Never mind, Yuuri," Wolfram said tightly. _Why should I feel sad anyway? What was I hoping for? Damn it!_ "We should get some sleep."

"But your hands…"

"Will be fine." He was wrapping them in bandages as he spoke. Each room had been outfitted with a first aid kit which was convenient for matters like these. Satisfied at the job he had done (his hands now felt stiff beneath the white cloth) he slid beneath his blanket and turned away as he listened to Yuuri finally begin to change.

He held his breath as his roommate climbed the small ladder and listened to the familiar sounds and motions that took place as the other boy tried to settle in. Finally, after much tossing and turning, Yuuri became still. If it wasn't for the rumbling sounds of thunder outside the window, the silence in the room would have been too oppressing.

_He hates me,_ Yuuri thought with a heavy sigh. _Way to go, Yuuri. Like you couldn't get him any angrier if you tried._

* * *

He must be disgusted with me. After the way I acted like…like some… sex-starved maniac. What was I thinking?

* * *

But…but he's wrong. I wasn't completely taken over by the demon king. I knew what was happening even though it was my first time with another guy…hell with any one other than myself!

* * *

I've never even kissed another person before…Amanda from eighth grade doesn't count…

* * *

…but…I never thought my first real kiss would be that…

* * *

…amazing. And the way he talked and looked at me. I felt like I was melting inside…

* * *

…and when he cried out like that…saying my name…aaah…

* * *

…what I would do to feel those lips again…not that I'll ever tell him…

* * *

…not like he'll ever let me touch him again.

* * *

But…damn

* * *

…it had…

* * *

/felt so **good.**/

* * *

And in the grateful cloak of darkness, their cheeks grew rosy with heat for both knew that if given the opportunity to do it all over again…nothing in the world would have stopped them from going all the way. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings:** More...eh...lime?

And as always your comments make me happy, so thank you for them! I really do appreciate it.

* * *

**12:**

Gwendal was having a chaotic morning. So far, nothing seemed to be going right and it had all started with the Royals loss in the game last night. Not only were they beaten by a score of 6-0 – something that was unheard of, especially with such a successful team – none of the celebrated players had been able to get a hit off the pitcher from the opposing team. To add insult to injury, the pitcher in question was a young man (barely out of his teens) who had been scouted from China. _China_ of all places! Who would have thought the other teams would go to other countries to seek out new players? And to make matters worse, the Press was already having a field day with this wonder kid. He was going to be the future of baseball in Japan and no one could stop talking about him. All the major newspapers had photos of Lin Ken splashed across their pages and Gwendal was becoming more and more irritated with it. The first thing he had done this morning was call a meeting of all scouting staff and personnel. They were to either woo Lin to the Royals by any means necessary or travel on the next plane to China, Korea, Hong Kong and even the United States to find the next Lin Ken.

Arriving at the main office earlier this morning, the parking lot had been swarmed with curious reporters and TV crews, all eager to know what Sir von Walde planned to do next after such a dismal loss. In response, Gwendal had given them a quick and non-committal comment to the effect of the Royals Organization being committed to seeking out the best players all over the world. And that was that. But as expected, this only fueled more curiosity and questions from the hungry media. It took several bodyguards to help clear the way for Gwendal and before long, he was striding down the halls of the cool and mercifully quiet building, eager to sink into his chair and do nothing but…

"What the hell is going on here!" he roared in part disbelief and part annoyance. His daydreams of a quiet morning were now shot to hell as he stared at the cameras and lights which had been set up in the main lobby. The crew of the photo shoot (for that was what it was) all stopped what they were doing. Some looked terrified at the sight of the angry-looking man, while others turned towards a portly figure draped in the most hideous silver lame robe Gwendal had ever seen. The man _sashayed_ towards Gwendal with a wide grin on his face, his plump features flushed and lightly bathed in sweat and heavy makeup. A matching velvet hat sat upon greasy black locks which looked just as false as its owner.

"Darhling!" the man crooned, clapping his hands as if Gwendal had said the most fantastic thing in the world. "We didn't expect you here so early! My name is Fazio."

He waited; holding out a hand filled with enough platinum rings to blind a person, and raised a brow as if expecting Gwendal to recognize his name. When the taller man gave no indication or sign of acknowledgement, his cheeks grew dark with color and he coughed.

"Fazio? The fashion photographer to the stars and fahbulous models all over the world?"

Gwendal's jaw worked for a moment and finally, he managed to ask as politely as he could. "I'll ask you again, Fabio…"

"Fazio, darhling…"

"…what are you doing in my building?"

"Why, it is the photo shoot for the summer spread! The Boys of Summer! Celebrating all that is gorgeous about sports!" Fazio said, throwing his arms open wide. He waved his hands towards the set-up, which now had a background of a baseball field. "Didn't you get the letter saying that we were shooting today?"

"No…"

"Well, we are!" Fazio interrupted. He seemed to like hearing his voice, which was quite loud and boisterous. "We wanted to take the shots outside but the men said they were watering the grass or something to that effect. I would have taken a wet shot, but I cannot afford to get my model all dripping now. We'll do a wet shot later…yes, I can see it now…water…sprinkling around him….the god of baseball…"

"Listen, Fazio…" Gwendal tried to cut in again, but the photographer was already clapping his hands and making his way back to his crew.

"Places everyone! Where is my fahbulous darhling, Gunter! Hurry, hurry, love! We must get the shots now!"

_Gunter!_ Gwendal's eyes widened and he took a step backwards, twin spots of color on his cheeks as his gaze drifted towards the commotion at the entrance to the lobby. Trying to make his way to the set, Gunter could be seen in the familiar blue and white pin-striped Royals baseball outfit, even though make-up artists were still putting the finishing touches to his visage.

_Like he needs it,_ came the stray thought which had Gwendal kicking himself inwardly. This was no time to think of how beautiful Gunter was. He was supposed to be furious with the world for messing up his day and staring into those breathtaking light violet eyes was not an option. Yet, and much to his dismay, he couldn't turn away. Gunter looked sinfully good in those tight pants which seemed to mold to his hips and buttocks like a second skin. The model's trademark long hair was in a ponytail and as the last makeup artist was finally sent away, Gunter took a deep breath and listened attentively to whatever Fazio was telling him.

Gwendal watched on in silence, hands sunk into the pockets of expensive tailored pants, aware that this was the first time he had actually seen Gunter at work. There was no doubt that the older man was in his element. He always seemed to make things look so easy and yet seeing the concentration on that face was enough to tell Gwendal that this was a job Gunter loved and enjoyed with a passion. He would have continued staring if his cell phone hadn't decided to ring. He had the grace to flush as everyone seemed to turn in his direction and raising a hand to wave in dismissal, noticing that Gunter had finally noticed him, Gwendal turned away to all but bark into the small device.

"Gwendal here."

"And good morning to you too," came the slightly amused voice on the other end.

"Hello, Conrad. Has your crazy friend finally left?"

"He's not crazy and yes, he actually left yesterday. I have something I wanted to talk to you about though…"

"Not about the game last night, please." Gwendal groaned, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"No, not about the game. It's about Wolfram…"

Gwendal became more alert. "What about him! Did he call you! Did that boy do anything…!"

"No, not from the camp," Conrad interrupted quickly. "Will you be available tonight? If so, I'll meet you at your place…"

"I might be working late. Meet me here."

"Right."

"And this had better be good, Conrad."

"It will. I promise. How's Gunter?"

Gwendal flushed and answered sharply. "How should I know? Why are you asking me?"

Conrad laughed. "Because he's supposed to be there today. He told me this morning. Have fun, you two."

"Wha…what do you mean by….?" He cursed softly as the dial tone filled his ear. He could already hear the whirring camera in the background and turning around slowly, he watched as Gunter struck poses for the frenzied photographer.

"Make love to the camera, baby! Yes! Perfect! Perfect! Hold it like that…you're about to swing that bat…yes…beautiful…_caro mio!_ Fahbulous darhling! Fahbulous! You are a sexy beast! Rwwr!"

Gwendal tried to hold back his laughter. He had never seen or heard anyone so ridiculous in his life and he knew that if he stayed here a minute longer, he was going to give in to the mirth that filled him. And with a light shake of his head, he spun on his heels and made his way to his office, completely unaware of the slightly concerned look the model threw in his direction.

* * *

Wolfram was to sit on the bench today, not that he minded much. It gave him more time to think of just what had happened or was happening to him and Yuuri. He flexed his bandaged hands, wincing a little at the pain that raced up his arm. He had tried holding onto a bat this morning and took a few practice swings, but he only managed to open up his cuts again and it had stained the bandages. A quick trip to the clinic and a stern but kind warning from Dr. Gisela had made everything better again. 

Today was cool and crisp thanks to the rain from the night before. There was also a sweet smell in the air which was rather pleasing to the senses. It reminded Wolfram of home and how much he loved to wake up in the mornings at the countryside estate. He realized, and not for the first time either, that he was incredibly homesick. Although he had spoken to his mother the other day, it still wasn't enough for him. He longed for that special spot beneath his favorite tree - where he could read or sleep in solace – and evening rides on his horse, a white Thoroughbred named Velvet. Ah, how he wished he had never moved to the city.

With a soft sigh, he listened to the cries and commands from the coaches and players as they worked out their routines. Wolfram could see Yuuri in his familiar position behind the plate, catching balls thrown at him from the pitchers sent to the mound while trying to throw out base stealers at the same time. The blond was somewhat glad to see that Yuuri's throws were more accurate now and so far, he had managed to catch all the stealers much to Coach Chronos delight and Adelbert's reluctant praise. The blond man had noticed the bandages on Wolfram's hands and said nothing about it, simply nodding as if understanding what the boy must have gone through. It still didn't stop Wolfram from cursing him out inside his mind. Like Yuuri had so eloquently said last night, Adelbert was indeed a first class prick.

But then again, things wouldn't have gone _that_ way with Yuuri, if Adelbert's words hadn't forced him to go out to practice on his own.

He lowered his baseball cap to cover his eyes, cheeks flushing with heat at the memory of Yuuri's lips, hot and incessant, against his and those hands…touching places he had never thought he would let another boy have access to. Under normal circumstances, he would have broken Yuuri's arms or his jaw at least for daring to touch him like that. But there was nothing normal about this…their relationship…for neither knew when the other beings within them would take control of any given situation.

It had been awkward to look at each other when they woke up this morning, both boys mumbling and turning away as if still ashamed. Last night, Wolfram had not dared touch himself to relieve the pressure that steadily built up in his pants. It had taken a lot of self-control as he waited patiently for Yuuri to fall asleep before tiptoeing to the restroom to complete his fantasies. His flush darkened as he wondered if Yuuri ever did such things to himself. Of course he had to! Normal boys always touched themselves. It was a natural thing to do…

"Whoa, permission to have a piece of your daydream," came the amused voice as Keiichi made himself comfortable on the bench beside him. "Something good happen last night?"

Wolfram, who had stiffened at the presence of the other boy, shook his head quickly. "No. Nothing."

"It's okay," Keiichi cajoled as he began to polish his bat, while trying hard to hide a smirk. "You can tell me."

"Nothing happened, okay?" Wolfram retorted, wondering why his cheeks refused to quit feeling so hot. He had a feeling that Keiichi knew anyway. What was that thing about being able to read auras…?

"So I guess this means that it's okay for me to take Yuuri as my date for the day trip on Saturday, hmm?"

Wolfram lifted his hat to stare at the blond in mild confusion. "Wha…what?"

Keiichi grinned. "This Saturday we get to go to the village or town or whatever the hell they have out there and have fun. Weren't you paying attention in the meeting this morning?"

No, he hadn't been paying attention because he had been too busy staring at Yuuri and doodling the most ridiculous things in this notebook. Once the 'class' was over, Wolfram had looked at the page in horror, wondering when he had drawn all the hearts with arrows pointing through them and his name and Yuuri's interlocked. Good grief! It was as if he had regressed to being in grade school again. How embarrassing was that!

"I guess you weren't," Keiichi said with a laugh. "So you don't mind Yuuri being my date?"

Yes, he did mind but Wolfram wasn't going to give Keiichi the satisfaction of knowing that his insides were churning with a low heat of jealousy. "That's…that's fine." He shrugged and covered his eyes again, pretending to doze off. "Do whatever you want with that wimp."

"Excellent! We're definitely going to have fun. We can make it a double date. You pair up with Yoichiro. I think he likes you better anyway."

Wolfram flushed and sat up again. "What…!"

But he was alone again, for Keiichi had already left the bench and was now running towards the baseball field without a second look back.

* * *

Gwendal shuffled the papers on the table before him, brows furrowed in thought as he tried to read through the list of players on the Disabled List. He sighed at the key names and wondered if the Royals would make it to the Playoffs at this rate. There were just too many injuries on a team that was supposed to be in contention for the World Series. He had long disposed of his black suit jacket. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his forearms and his tie lay askew, revealing a strong neck and a tantalizing tease of his broad chest. He was just about to cross off another name on the list when his intercom buzzed. 

"What is it?" he replied absently.

"Mr. von Kleist is here to see you, sir," came the sing-song voice of his secretary.

"Let him in," Gwendal replied in that same absent tone….that was until she signed off and the name finally sunk into his head. _Oh fuck!_

He scrambled to his feet and then sat down again, running fingers through his hair restlessly as he wondered what and why Gunter would want to see him now. He had carefully avoided being in the presence of the older man since the night at the bar and so far things had worked out well. That is until now.

A light knock on the door had Gwendal coughing lightly. _Compose yourself. Compose yourself!_

"Come in." He was unaware of the tight grip he had on the pen in his hand as Gunter stuck his head in first and waved a white handkerchief before him.

"Promise you won't bite my head off," the model said with a sheepish grin and for a moment, Gwendal felt his lips tugging with a helpless smile. Damn Gunter and his charms!

"If you keep standing there, I just might," Gwendal replied, surprised to find that he didn't sound as nervous as he felt inside.

"Whew, thank you." Gunter made his way into the room, closing the door behind him. He was still dressed in the baseball outfit and now being in close proximity, Gwendal could appreciate just how much better the older man looked. He watched as Gunter settled into a chair with that familiar graceful motion that never ceased to amaze him.

"Fazio's a pain in the ass," Gunter confided with a light laugh. "But he has a good heart."

"I'm sure he does," Gwendal replied, trying to force himself to stare at the papers before him. But it didn't help that Gunter was now leaning over the table to look at them as well.

"Looks like a lot of work," he observed.

"Yes…" And good grief! That scent! It was so intoxicating, Gwendal was sure he would swoon before this man and not feel a tad bit embarrassed about it.

"I can't believe you ended up buying a baseball team though," Gunter said quietly as he picked up a crystal paperweight in the shape of a baseball, to play with it absently. "I thought you had plans to take over your mother's business…"

"Conrad's taking care of that now," Gwendal replied a bit tightly.

"So why baseball?"

"I've always loved baseball. You know that." He winced inwardly, wishing he hadn't brought that up but it was inevitable. They would have to talk about the past eventually whether he wanted to or not.

"Ah yes, you and baseball," Gunter said, a small smile touching his lips. He finally lifted his gaze to meet the cool blue one before him. "That was how we met, right?"

"Yes…" He was a first year student. Gunter had been in his second year then. The baseball field was close to the swimming pools. A ball had sailed over the high fence and Gwendal was sent to retrieve it. That was when he had seen the most beautiful creature on earth - the tall upperclassman, who was rumored to be the fastest swimmer in the school. As humiliating as it was now to admit, Gwendal could not deny that it had really been love at first sight.

"You chased me," Gunter said with a small smirk as he placed his arms on the table, enjoying the flush of color on the younger man's visage. "You were quite insistent on me noticing you."

"Don't flatter yourself," Gwendal replied gruffly, trying hard to tear his gaze from the mesmerizing one before him. "You wanted me too."

"Yes, I did. There's no need denying it."

"Then why the fuck did you leave, Gunter!" There. He had finally asked the question that'd been eating his insides from the day the older man had walked away. "Why did you say those words to me? I wanted to…"

"What difference would it have made, Gwendal?" Gunter asked quietly. "We were so different and I didn't want you chasing my shadow for the rest of your life. You had to grow up on your own and look at how you turned out. Not bad, eh?"

"You cheated on me," Gwendal replied coolly. The grip on his pen was much tighter now. He was sure it would break in a second. "You and that…"

"I lied to make you hate me."

"Wha…?"

Gunter sighed and rose to his feet. He released his hair from the constricting headband and shook it gently. He walked towards the large windows and looked out to the baseball field with a wistful expression on his visage.

"You were becoming too attached to me, Gwendal. I was flattered, don't get me wrong and so happy that someone was finally loving me for who I was. But…I could also see that my being with you was causing so many problems. Your grades were slipping. I kept you out all night when I shouldn't have and I was so selfish in wanting you that I was keeping you away from your dreams. You quit the baseball team because of me…"

"I _wanted_ to quit…!"

"…because I asked you to choose between that or me." Gunter turned around with a small but sad smile on his features. "I was destroying you from the inside out, Gwendal and even you knew that. I was…" He covered his face with a hand, his voice now low and muffled. "I used you to amuse myself for a while and that in itself is unforgivable. When I saw how 'addicted' you had become and the pain I was causing your mother with your behavior…I did the only thing I could. I didn't care if you hated me for the rest of your life but at least you would be free from my dark influence."

He removed his hand, still unable to look at Gwendal as he continued softly. "I know that asking for forgiveness is going to be…next to impossible for you to grant but I really…really would like us to be…"

"You never…loved me?" came the quiet question. "Not once? In all that time, you never really loved me?"

"Gwendal…"

"Answer me!"

Gunter finally forced himself to meet those blue eyes and what he saw made his heart break. He had never seen so much hurt in them and he wished he could turn back the clock to take back his words.

"I never stopped loving you, Gwendal von Walde," he replied thickly, closing the distance between them as he leaned down to caress Gwendal's cheeks gently. His long hair fell forward, like a silky curtain which cocooned them within their own little world. "Not once did I ever stop loving you, which was why I had to run away. I didn't want to hurt you anymore and I felt I had no choice but to do what I did."

"You…" The words seemed to be stuck in his throat as he lifted his hands to grasp Gunter's wrists tightly. "You fool," he rasped, staring into the light-colored eyes that he had fallen in love with so many years ago. "You never once asked me what I wanted. You thought you were doing the right thing but you put me through years of hell, Gunter. Do you know that?"

In a swift and decisive motion, Gwendal swept off all the items on his desk, rising to his feet and all but forcing Gunter to lie upon it. The model gasped in surprise at the sudden turn of events, eyes widening in confusion before his lashes fluttered closed as his lips were seized in a torrid kiss that took his breath away. Memories of passionate encounters from the past, came rushing back in a flood causing both men to moan in helpless desire as their bodies screamed for completion. When they finally broke apart for air, Gunter – still in a state of mild shock – could only lick his lips slowly, still savoring Gwendal's taste.

"You barbarian," he finally managed to gasp helplessly, a small smile of pleasure coming to his lips. "You think you went through hell? I've been living in one without you all these years. So…does this mean I'm forgiven?" He tried to look coy even though his eyes were now dark with unbridled lust.

Gwendal smirked and tugged off his tie, sending it sailing across the room. "Maybe," he replied enigmatically. "But first, I have to make you scream my name until I'm satisfied. I think you owe me that much, Gunter von Kleist."

And with a wicked grin, the model wrapped his arms around Gwendal's neck and gave up himself to the man he loved. For he knew that he was definitely up for the challenge.

* * *

By the time Yuuri and Wolfram made it to the cafeteria, many of the players were already talking amongst themselves in excited tones. The two boys picked up their trays and joined the line, wondering what all the commotion was about. 

"…she's huge!"

"…did you see her tits? They're like massive, man!"

"…keeps calling everyone honey…"

"…I think she's a tranny…."

"…a dyke, maybe?"

"What's going on?" Wolfram asked in bemusement as he gingerly balanced the tray in his hands. He tried to reach for a bottle of water, but was sure he was going to send it toppling to the floor at the rate things were going. Yuuri, who was behind him, reached out for it and placed it on the tray, smiling sheepishly at the cold look he received for his efforts.

"It's the new lunch lady," Yoichiro replied. He was standing before Wolfram and the blond was painfully reminded of Keiichi's statement regarding Yoichiro's interest in him. Wolfram could feel his cheeks darkening at the idea that someone else could even entertain such thoughts. He guessed he ought to be flattered that he was that attractive to others for he had never really paid much attention to such things in the past.

Suddenly, he shivered and turned again to stare at Yuuri, certain that he would see a frown of disapproval on the dark-haired boy's face. But to his chagrin, Yuuri was too busy looking for a good apple out of the pile and gave off no vibes of having heard Wolfram's thoughts about Yoichiro.

_Or maybe he's just hiding it. I think he's getting good at masking his thoughts from me now. Besides, it's none of his business if I choose to go out with Yoichiro since he'll be with Keiichi._

"The new lunch lady?" he asked out loud. They were approaching the section where the women standing behind the counters would dish out whatever concoction had been prepared for them.

Yoichiro nodded and helped himself to a rice ball wrapped in cellophane. "Yeah, I saw her passing by this morning. She's definitely…eh…different."

He laughed as Yuuri and Wolfram exchanged another puzzled look. They craned their necks to see the woman in question, but they needn't have bothered. There was simply no way to miss the tallest woman in the group.

"Holy…"

"…crap!" Yuuri finished in slight awe as they finally came face-to-face with…

'YOLANDA' – was the name written on the gold badge attached to the heaving bosom. And what a bosom it was! The boys couldn't stop staring at it. They looked…_enormous!_

"Oooh, if it isn't my pretty darlings!"

Wolfram shuddered while Yuuri let out a breathless squeak as Yolanda leaned forward to inspect them carefully. Her blue eyes were filled with amusement and something else the boys couldn't quite place and despite the makeup and shocking orange hair, Yolanda could pass for a beautiful woman…if you liked the big kind. She was dressed in the customary white smock and a hairnet, but her exposed arms were quite…muscular.

"She must work out a lot," Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's ear, unaware of the light shiver of delight it elicited from the blond. Wolfram wished Yuuri would whisper in his ear again and again and again…

"And what can I get for you two?" Yolanda crooned in her too high-pitched voice, batting her lashes and smiling ever so sweetly at both Wolfram and Yuuri.

"Just the steak and rice," Wolfram said briskly. He was getting a bit uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny and there was something else about this woman he couldn't quite place a finger on. It felt as if he had met Yolanda somewhere before. But that was impossible. He was sure he would have been able to recognize a woman this…huge…at first sight.

"Steak and rice coming up!" Yolanda squealed and all but slapped the food onto Wolfram's plate with much gusto. "Enjoy! And what about you, handsome?"

Yuuri's cheeks darkened and it took him almost a full minute to figure out what he wanted. He just couldn't tear his gaze from that chest. "Eh…eh…"

"He'll have the same thing," Wolfram demanded, nudging Yuuri gently. _Geez, get a grip! _

Sorry, I can't help it! Anyone that has the misfortune of getting hugged with those things would die of suffocation!

Wolfram tried not to snicker as Yolanda's eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement. She served Yuuri with the same enthusiasm, almost spraying rice in the boy's face in the process.

"Enjoy your meal, my honeys!"

They both flushed at the endearment and were just about to head to their tables when some older players behind them began to titter like teenagers. "Oooh, lookit the queer honeys go! Oooh, Yolanda-chan, aren't they so adooooorable!"

Wolfram fought back a growl and would have flipped them the finger if he wasn't already laden with a tray. However, what happened next had he and Yuuri gaping in disbelief, for Yolanda had taken a ladleful of creamy chicken soup and poured it all over the players' heads and uniforms.

"Ooopsies!" she cried out in 'horror', her hand going to her mouth as everyone else burst out laughing at the ridiculous sight the players made since they were all covered with the thick liquid. "Clumsy me! I really should watch what I'm doing next time!"

Both Wolfram and Yuuri looked at the woman in silent gratitude and were rewarded with a wink which showed that Yolanda was definitely on their side.


	13. Chapter 13

Notes: I noticed that sentences ending with a question mark and exclamation point - usually have the question mark taken out with formatting. I'm sure many of you must have been reading the story so far and wondering why the questions simply have an exclamation point at the end. Oy. Sorry about that.

Otherwise, thanks again for all your wonderful comments and feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

**13:**

Yozak excused himself from the group of laughing women in the kitchen, quite sure he was going to gag soon if he had to listen to more talk of their 'hubbies' doing kinky things to them in bed. They were nice and friendly enough and had done their best to welcome the new employee to the establishment, so there were no real hard feelings. Once outside, he lit up a cigarette and inhaled gratefully, staring at the stars which shone brightly in the night sky. He exhaled and, not for the first time, wished Conrad could be with him. This location was simply beautiful and for a while Yozak entertained the thought of inviting the older man for a week long vacation…when he had some time off from his hectic schedule that is. Taking off his hairnet, he scratched his hair and stifled a yawn. It had been a long day and so far, things had gotten off to a great start. Getting the job had been far easier than he thought. He only had to submit his fake resume, answer a few common questions regarding sanitation and lunch room etiquette and was hired on the spot. Apparently, one of the women who use to work here had taken an impromptu leave and they desperately needed a replacement. Either way, things had worked out just fine for Yozak and he couldn't be more pleased.

As for the boys – he sat upon an upturned crate to muse – Yozak was quite surprised at what he had discovered so far. For one thing, Wolfram had definitely grown since the last time he had seen him. The boy was now even prettier than he remembered and Yozak had noticed (more than once) the appreciative glances Wolfram received from other players whenever he wasn't looking. The funny thing was that the leery looks had come from the same homophobic players who liked to tease and make his life a living hell.

_I bet they'd kill to jump his bones,_ Yozak thought with a light laugh. _Sorry boys but it looks like your prince has already been taken._

And by that rather boring looking kid called Yuuri Shibuya. There was absolutely nothing that fantastic about the boy and yet Yozak would have been a fool not to have noticed the faint…_something_ akin to power that seemed to surround Yuuri whenever he walked. It wasn't a noticeable thing at first, but if you stayed around the dark-haired boy long enough you were bound to feel the awe-inspiring sensation.

_He's the Maou after all,_ Yozak thought with a faint frown as Ulrike's words came back to mind. _A powerful demon king lives within him. _

He wondered if the boys knew about this already. Although, he was sure from the way they had acted all day that they were somewhat aware of being different. He had caught them staring at each other in the cafeteria, sharing looks as if communicating with their minds instead of speaking. It was quite a nifty ability to have.

"Pretty well-adjusted kids if you ask me," he muttered to himself and rose to his feet to stretch his arms over his head. He crushed out his cigarette and turned to make his way back to the kitchen, only to start in surprise at the figure who stepped out of the shadows. Frowning lightly, Yozak braced himself for a possible attack, but blinked in stunned silence as Coach Adelbert walked towards him with something clutched in his hand – something that looked eerily like a…_rose!_

"Please forgive me," the blond man said with a sheepish laugh. "I have been watching you for some time, wondering when to make my move. This…" He held out the single red flower. "…is for you. I picked it from the garden myself."

Yozak, whose jaw was now slack in disbelief, could only stare at the man. Was…is…was this man actually _hitting_ on him! Oh, man, he could not wait to tell Conrad about this! This Adelbert was supposed to be a friend of Gwendal's, wasn't he? Was the man so lonely that he would hit on anything in a skirt?

"Please…I hope I'm not being too forward," Adelbert was saying as he walked closer. Yozak tried to giggle, forcing himself not to punch the other man in the face. He knew he would have to play along or his job could be in jeopardy.

"Oh, no, not at all!" he finally replied as he accepted the rose and sniffed it gently. "Ooh, how pretty. Thank you, Mr. Adelbert…"

"Please…just Adelbert is fine, my lovely flower."

Yozak shuddered but forced a coy smile on his visage, suffering Adelbert's touch as the man reached for 'Yolanda's' hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"Such strong hands," Adelbert crooned. "I've never seen a woman so magnificent…so…imposing. You are simply beautiful, Yolanda. I don't think I've ever felt this way about another person before. I'm almost embarrassed to admit it."

_Yes, well stop slobbering all over my goddamn hand, coach._ Yozak fought an inward groan and willed himself to listen to the man while hoping that Adelbert had no plans to get to second base with him tonight. If so, one of them was going to leave tonight with a serious case of blue balls.

"Oh…really, you shouldn't have," Yolanda replied, batting her lashes. "I'm just a humble cook who lost her mother and father in a tragic fire and I have nowhere else to go…"

"You poor dear," Adelbert interrupted, a genuine look of concern and understanding on his features. "I know how you must feel. I lost my lovely wife almost a year ago and since then I swore off female companionship. But when you walked into the building today…I knew…I knew that you would be the perfect one for me. Oh, I'm sorry…" he added quickly as he noticed Yolanda's light jerk and shudder. "I apologize again. I know I'm being too bold but I've never been one to shy away from my feelings."

_No kidding,_ Yozak thought, now praying and hoping that someone or something would come by to interrupt them.

"I…I'm flattered, Coach…Adelbert," Yolanda replied with another titter. "I really didn't think that a girl like me would…"

"Yolanda-chan!" The door leading to the kitchen was suddenly thrust open and one of the women stuck her head out to call for Yozak again. But one look at the couple holding hands had the words dying in her throat. "Ooops…sor…sorry! I didn't know…!"

_Oh, fuck!_ Now the rumors are going to start! Yozak withdrew his hand from Adelbert's with a forceful jerk.

"It's okay, Yuki-chan," he said with a wide smile. "Nothing was happening and Coach Adelbert was just leaving. Weren't you?" He turned to the blond man with a hard look in his eyes, daring the coach to deny it. Adelbert noticed and knowing his moment was up, gave a small smile of understanding.

"Indeed. I was just congratulating Yolanda and the rest of you for a job well done tonight. The meals were absolutely scrumptious." He gave a polite bow. "I shall see you ladies tomorrow. Please have a goodnight."

The women watched him fade into the shadows again as he left and as soon as he was out of sight, Yuki's features broke into a wide grin, a knowing look now in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness! Coach Adelbert likes you, Yolanda-chan!"

_Oh…crap. Just what I don't need._ And as he was tugged into the kitchen, Yozak knew that no matter how much he protested the so-called relationship, the excitable women were never going to let him live it down.

* * *

Friday night and the dormitories were buzzing with excitement and anticipation for the trip tomorrow. The players were free to move in the hallways, visiting friends or hanging out in the courtyards to do as they pleased. The lounge downstairs was filled with boys watching the game between the Royals and the Tigers (the same team that beat them the day before by a score of 6-0) on the big screen TV. Everyone was eager to see how the Royals would retaliate, and so far they were doing a good job of shutting out the opposing team. It was still a scoreless game in the fifth inning. 

Fortunately, Yoichiro had a small radio in his room and the four boys sat on the floor listening to the play by play. They would have liked to watch it like everyone else, but the lounge was full and there was no way to see the screen at all. Yuuri figured it was much better this way. He wouldn't have to jostle for a good sitting position with others and he could listen with no interruptions or distractions.

Or so he thought.

For the umpteenth time, he found his gaze drifting across the room towards Yoichiro and Wolfram, who were both reading through some stats in the latest issue of Baseball Weekly. Yuuri bit his lower lip as their heads touched again, both so engrossed in what they were doing, they hardly noticed how close they were sitting to each other.

_I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. They're just reading. Nothing wrong with that…_

He shook his head lightly and forced himself to listen to the game again. The sixth inning was about to start and the Tigers were going to the plate to bat –Kazuki Noguchi was called up first.

"He's a power hitter," Keiichi muttered beside him causing Yuuri to start at the low sound of the older boy's voice. He was so engaged with the game _(watching Wolfram and Yoichiro)_ that he had all but forgotten about his companion.

"Is…is he?" he stammered with a dark blush staining his cheeks as he met knowing blue eyes. "I haven't heard of him."

"Of course you haven't," Keiichi replied with a grin, as he leaned even closer to Yuuri, his eyes darkening with something akin to mischief. "He was just brought up from the Minors and…"

"What…what are you doing?" Yuuri asked breathlessly, his features now scarlet as he tried to back away from the blond, who was this close to actually kissing…

A light slam of something had Yuuri turning towards the couple sitting across from them and he barely got to see Wolfram's dark eyes before he hid them behind the magazine again. Yoichiro, for his part, looked a bit annoyed but shrugged and turned to the magazine as well.

_What's wrong with them!_ Yuuri thought wildly, just as Keiichi picked up the notebook which had been sitting on the other side of him. _Why are they acting like…?_

"I was just going to get this," Keiichi said with an innocent expression on his visage. "I keep a daily log of all new players coming into the league. It helps to know who's who."

"Oh…okay…" Yuuri could still feel his heart pounding fiercely within his chest and felt ridiculously out of breath. There was definitely a tension in the room and listening to the game on the radio didn't seem feasible anymore. He wanted to get out of there – more importantly, he wanted to drag Wolfram along with him. There was no denying that he and Yoichiro were now sitting way too close for his liking…

"It's in my room," Wolfram's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts. "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure," Yoichiro replied as they both rose to their feet. He turned to look at Keiichi and Yuuri. "We'll be right back. Wolfram wants to show me something in a magazine he has."

Hardly waiting for any response from the stumped couple on the floor, both boys left the room closing the door behind them with a soft click.

Yuuri could feel something tighten in his chest as if it was squeezing the life out of him.

_In…our…room…that…grrrr!_

"God he drives me crazy," Keiichi muttered, forcing Yuuri to stop the unconscious clenching of his hands. He looked at the blond, whose eyes were closed as he leaned against the wall.

"Who drives you crazy?" Yuuri asked, while trying his best not to bolt out of there to find some excuse to go to his room. The very idea of Wolfram and Yoichiro being alone…

"Nothing," Keiichi replied as he opened his eyes to smile warmly at Yuuri. "We should be listening to the game anyway." He leaned forward to turn up the volume of the radio. "And tomorrow, we're going to have fun, right?"

"Ri…right," Yuuri agreed with a small nod, not sure of just what kind of fun they were going to have, but knowing that two could play the game. He was determined to enjoy himself with Keiichi no matter what happened, since it seemed like Wolfram was having way too much fun with his new friend, Yoichiro.

* * *

They both went to bed filled with boiling jealousy and woke up the next morning feeling pretty much the same way. They dressed in silence, being careful not to let a loose thought escape for fear the other would realize just what they were really thinking. All in all, slipping into regular clothing was a welcome reprieve from the usual baseball uniforms they had to wear everyday. Wolfram dressed in a pair of khaki pants, a long-sleeved black shirt, matching black shoes and a black choker with a golden cross around his neck – a gift from his mother on his sixteen birthday. Yuuri, who was doing his best not to gawk at how hot the blond looked, was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, an oversized white and orange-colored long-sleeved shirt which had its designer label printed on its front and sleeves. It was a gift from his older brother – a very expensive (according to Shouri) shirt that was the in-thing these days. A pair of black boots completed the ensemble and as he sat to tie them up, he failed to notice the look of approval on his roommate's visage. 

_Damn him for looking so good,_ Wolfram thought as he ran his fingers through his hair, while staring into the mirror. _I swear if Keiichi does anything to him… _

…I'll kill him with my bare hands, Yuuri thought with a firm twist of his shoe lace before lifting his gaze to meet the cool green one in the mirror.

For a heart-stopping moment, they seemed to realize what the other was thinking and Wolfram could feel his cheeks heating up as he met the darkened look in Yuuri's eyes. He tried to scowl, tried to show that Yuuri could and would not affect him that way anymore but to his dismay, he found he was powerless to those mesmerizing black eyes. He remained rooted to the spot as Yuuri rose to his feet to slowly walk towards him. Neither was able to break eye contact and as Wolfram felt Yuuri's hands on his waist, sliding down his hips to pull him tightly against his body…

_(Oh, God…)_

…an urgent knock on the door effectively shattered the tension-filled moment.

"Hey! Are you guys ready?" Keiichi called out. "We're about to go downstairs!"

Wolfram tore himself away from Yuuri with an effort, forcing the words to come out of his parched throat. "Re…ready!"

His heartbeat raced as if he had just run a marathon and he could not for the life of him meet Yuuri's eyes now. He reached for his wallet with trembling hands and stuck it into the pocket of his pants before opening the door quickly. Keiichi stood waiting, looking extremely dashing in an outfit similar to Wolfram's, only he was in a light blue dress shirt. He had let his long hair loose today and it seemed to flow down his back and over his shoulders like golden silk. Yoichiro was leaning against the wall at the other side of the corridor, his arms crossed over his chest with a small smile of salutation on his lips. He was in dark slacks and a black t-shirt which showcased his good-looking features quite well.

Keiichi whistled in appreciation. "You look good, boys. We're definitely going to paint the town red, aren't we?" He winked and reached for Yuuri, slapping an arm around the flushed boy's shoulders as they joined the throng of players heading towards the exit.

Yoichiro smiled a bit shyly at Wolfram before holding out his hand in silent invitation. The blond stared at the offered appendage, took a quick look at Yuuri and Keiichi, who were already talking animatedly…

_That two-timing bastard!_

…and with firm determination, accepted Yoichiro's hand with a firm squeeze. He gave the surprised boy a brilliant smile and promptly launched into a discussion about last night's game,. This time he made sure that his voice was loud enough for Yuuri to hear.

* * *

The bus ride into town was a loud and noisy one. Most of the boys could only talk about the girls, girls and more girls they were bound to see and meet while others were more concerned with the appearance of chaperones. 

"Geez, we're not kids anymore," someone complained as they eyed the group of four coaches and Yolanda, of all people, sitting at the back of the bus. Fortunately for Yozak, Adelbert could not join them for the trip which was all good for the flabbergasted actor.

"At least Yolanda-chan is here!" Another person cried out in delight and that got most of the boys clapping and cheering. Yolanda accepted the praise with a wave of her white handkerchief, blushing and laughing at the warm applause.

"Thank you, boys, but remember," she said with an attempt at a glare, "anyone misbehaves and you'll answer to me."

"Yes, Yolanda-chan!" came the simultaneous replies from the players. Wolfram rolled his eyes and turned to look out the window again. There wasn't much of a town to boast of, at least from what he had seen so far, and as the bus pulled into the station, their arrival garnered a lot of curious onlookers.

"Freedom!" Keiichi bellowed as they stepped off the bus. "Can you smell it!"

Yuuri laughed at the enthusiastic display before 'oohing' in delight as he noticed a vendor who sold _dango_ and some sweet skewered rice-cake balls. He was about to reach for his wallet when Keiichi placed a hand on it to stall him.

"My treat," the blond said with a grin. "You and I are on a date…"

"No, we're not!" Yuuri replied quickly, flushing with embarrassment while glancing around in the hopes that no one (Wolfram) had heard him. But to his chagrin, he could see his roommate and Yoichiro already following the group of players heading into the main town.

_Damn him!_

"Fine," he replied with a smile that felt quite false to him. "You can buy me some this time, but next time, I'm paying."

Keiichi grinned and did just that. However, his companion was slow to notice that the blond's smile felt just as forced as his had been.

* * *

"Wow," Wolfram said softly as he eyed the ancient artifacts in the small museum/shrine. "I had no idea these things were that old." 

"Yes, they are," Yoichiro explained as he read through the tour guide manual. "It was believed that this very area was the site for the famous battles fought in the Tokugawa era." He shuddered. "I think I can even hear their ghosts."

"Don't be ridiculous," Wolfram chided with a soft chuckle. "There are no such things as ghosts."

"Hey, don't be so sure."

They stood before the shrine and dutifully clapped their hands and bowed their heads in prayer for a few minutes before making their way towards the other section of the museum. Wolfram glanced over his shoulder to see if Yuuri and Keiichi were following and had to fight back a small cry of rage as he noticed both boys feeding each other the dumplings they had bought.

_Why that son-of-a…!_

"…just doesn't get it, does he?"

Wolfram blinked at the bitter statement, turning quickly to notice the pained look in Yoichiro's eyes before the brown-haired boy turned away to stare at another artifact with feigned interest.

_Wait…does this mean that…that…?_

"Ah, so you finally decided to wait for us!" Keiichi called out with a wave of his hand. "We bought plenty of dango for all of us to share. So what do you say?"

Wolfram opened his mouth to say no, but his stomach decided to give a low growl of hunger. He flushed in embarrassment and eyed the small plate of snacks Yuuri was now holding out to him.

"You should eat something," the dark-haired boy said with a small smile. "You've been walking around for a while."

Through clenched teeth, still feeling his cheeks as hot as ever, Wolfram replied tightly. "Than…thank you."

The quartet sat on a narrow bench to eat in silence, each boy being careful to sit beside their 'dates' and not next to their roommates. Yozak, who had been watching them, while pretending to be engrossed with some of the brightly-colored masks on sale at a nearby stand, winced as he noticed their body language. Even a fool would have seen that the four boys were hiding something from one another and Yozak resisted the urge to walk over and knock some sense into them.

_Ah, young love,_ Yozak thought with a sigh as he reached for a rather pretty fan to purchase for himself. _How foolish they can be…_

* * *

By mid-afternoon, the sun was beginning to beat down mercilessly on the tourists. Wolfram was sure they had traversed the entire length of the small village/town – no one was sure of what to call it for the buildings were sparse and hardly lavish – and he wanted nothing more than to lie down and get some rest. The world was beginning to swim before his eyes which was definitely not a good sign. There was really nothing entertaining to do in this place. The only bar around had been taken over by the senior players and Wolfram was sure he had seen a sign saying 'Onsen' a few miles back. 

Ah, what he would do to soak in a hot spring right about now.

He sat on a bench beneath the shade of a small house, while watching the other three staring into a small lake beside the road. According to the landowner – a man who looked old enough to be a great-great grandfather – the lake was filled with miracle fish and never-before seen creatures. Unfortunately, they only appeared when you tossed a coin in the lake and so far, the morons (in Wolfram's opinion) had been tossing several coins into it for the past few minutes, hoping to catch a glimpse of something miraculous. Wolfram idly wondered if they'd ever get a clue and realize that the man was robbing them blind without even trying.

"Big brother? Big brother? Would you like to drink some water?"

Wolfram turned his head to the side to blink at the smiling face of a curly brown-haired girl standing beside him. She was holding a jug of ice-cold water and a cup, her cherub features alight with pleasure at being able to help out a visitor today.

"Thank you," Wolfram replied with a warm smile, as she grinned and poured some into a cup for him. He drank thirstily, burping a little afterwards which had her giggling in response.

"You were really thirsty, weren't you, big brother?"

"I guess I was. I've been walking all day."

The girl nodded in understanding. "Would you like to come to the onsen with us then? My mother and I are going there now…!"

"Greta-chan!" came the loud gasp of shock as a young woman stepped out of the house. There was no mistaking the woman being the child's mother for they looked eerily alike. "I'm so sorry, sir," she continued with a bow towards Wolfram. "She's just too bold for her age."

Wolfram laughed softly. "It's okay. An onsen sounds like heaven right about now…"

"Did someone say onsen!" Keiichi asked as the three boys made their way towards Wolfram. "Where is it?"

The woman bowed again, her cheeks flushing with pleasure. "It's a long way up the mountains but we know a short cut that can take us there quickly. We'll be heading there in a few minutes, so you are more than welcome to join us."

Wolfram eyed the direction the woman had pointed to and groaned in misery. A long trek up that place? He'd be dead by the time they reached their destination!

"Yay! Onsen! Onsen!" Greta cried out in delight as she reached for Wolfram's hand and Yuuri's, who had stood beside her. "Let's go! Let's go!"

Yuuri smiled and squeezed her hand gently, a distinct thought flashing through his mind as he felt her warmth. _/Our daughter…/_

Wolfram flushed and turned his head away. He didn't want to remember.

* * *

About half-way up the trek through trees and a murky trail that was hard to decipher without Greta, her mother and another man as guides, Wolfram bailed out with a sincere apology and regret. He was feeling too queasy and sick to continue and although (and much to his surprise) Yuuri had wanted to come with him, Wolfram insisted he stay with the others. The other man, a neighbor to Greta's family, had escorted Wolfram back to the village where he was left beneath the shade of their home to recuperate. 

Immensely grateful for the solitude, he lay on the bench and closed his eyes to slip into a light doze.

_/Our daughter…/_

He didn't want to remember but it still pricked at him anyway. It was funny how such snippets of the past kept seeping into his consciousness and to be honest, Wolfram was getting a bit tired of it. Yuuri, however, was more willing to remember them now and Wolfram wasn't sure he liked that. And to think there was once a time when Yuuri had done his best to deny any such thing was happening to him.

_I wish…he would like me for me…the **new** me. I can't help thinking he's only with me because of these damn memories of a past that means shit right now. Who do you really care about, Yuuri Shibuya? My former self or the new Wolfram standing before you?_

And why should he care anyway? He squeezed his eyes shut as if hoping to remove some bitter memory from his mind. Once the camp was over, they'd go back to their regular lives and all of this would have just been one big mistake. He sighed and rolled onto his side, forcing himself to get some sleep.

But as he felt himself finally drifting into a light doze, two shadows fell over him, causing Wolfram to blink slowly as their looming figures blocked out the sun.

"Wha…?"

"Wolfram von Bielefeld?" came the deep voice.

Wolfram tried to sit up, a light frown of consternation on his features and yet a dull sense of fear and concern creeping into his senses. "Yes, I am he…mmmphff!"

His eyes widened as he felt the damp cloth suddenly pressed against his nose and mouth. He struggled fruitlessly but as the sharp stench hit him squarely, the world slowly ceased to exist as he fell into merciful darkness.

* * *

"So you're leaving us?" Yoichiro asked quietly as he tightened the white towel around his waist. 

"Yeah…sorry," Yuuri replied with a sheepish smile as he stared at the two boys standing before him. "I just…I mean I know…"

"You're worried about him," Keiichi said with a warm smile.

"No! I mean…" Yuuri sighed and lowered his gaze as he kicked at a pebble on the ground. "Yes and I know he doesn't really want me to be with him but at least I can just check to see if he's all right."

"That's perfectly understandable," Yoichiro replied.

"We'll be fine," Keiichi added and both boys gave each other a quick look before turning away quickly. Yuuri barely noticed this for his gaze was still fixed on the ground even though they looked distant.

"You should go to him," Yoichiro said quickly, shifting restlessly from one foot to the other.

"I am," Yuuri said, nodding firmly and taking a deep breath. He lifted his head to smile at his friends with gratitude. "You two have fun! I'll see you later on tonight, okay?"

He met Greta in front of the small inn where the girl, albeit disappointed that Big brother Yuuri couldn't stay, was more than happy to take him back to the village. As they walked, Greta talked and talked about everything and anything. It was clear that she knew her village very well and was proud of what they had to offer to visitors or tourists. Yuuri found that he enjoyed her company and noticed that not once did she release his hand as they walked.

Suddenly, as they could see the tops of the houses in the distance, Greta asked quietly. "You like big brother, Wolfram, don't you?"

Yuuri's cheeks flushed with color. He thought of denying it but found himself unable to do so. What would be the point anyway? "Yes…I guess I do," he admitted, "But…I don't think he likes me like that…I mean…I don't think he really likes me."

Greta giggled and shook her head. "You should ask him then! I'm sure you'd be surprised by what he has to say."

She released him to skip down the last few make-shift rock steps, waiting patiently for Yuuri to join her. The dark-haired boy smiled to himself at the innocent statement, wishing he could explain to Greta that things weren't always that easy in the real world.

But as they stepped through the clearing, any thoughts of that were wiped from his mind as he noticed Yolanda walking towards him with a frown on her features. Yuuri felt his heart slam hard within his chest, a creeping sensation of dread filling his insides as his skin broke out in a cold sweat.

"Yuuri," Yolanda was saying, her high-pitched voice now sounding a bit deep and troubled. "I'm glad I found you."

"What….what's wrong?" Yuuri asked, feeling Greta's trembling hand within his as she pressed herself against his legs.

"A player just told me some distressing news. We're not sure of who they are, but he claims that he saw two men leading Wolfram into a car and taking him away. The player said he tried to scream for help but they threatened him with a gun. We've contacted the police and they…"

_What…! Why…! Who…!_

Yuuri staggered backwards a little, no longer listening to what Yolanda was saying as he felt the all too familiar surge of power within him again. He wasn't even going to try to stop it this time for the rage, fear and desperation within him were more than he could contain. He barely heard the gasps of shock and surprise his transformation elicited and with determination in his narrowed dark eyes, the Maou said in a firm and cold voice,

"Lead me to where he was last seen. I will find Wolfram and punish those responsible."


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings:** Major angst ahead? So...have yourkleenex ready...or maybe that's for the next chapter.

Thanks as always for all your feedback/gives you all Wolfram and Yuuri sugar cookies/

* * *

**14:**

_Somehow, I always end up in sticky situations, wondering why and how I get myself into these problems. At least, if I had my sword with me, I could use that as well as my power of fire to get us out of this mess. But my powers are useless in this world and to make matters worse, I am still trapped within this boy's body. The more he tries to repress me, the weaker I become. Doesn't he know that? However, I can sense the Maou approaching and I know he will try to make contact with us to know our location. I'll have to rouse this boy to consciousness or our thoughts will never reach him in time. _

/Wake up, Wolfram! You must wake up! Wake…up/

Long lashes flew open, glazed green eyes staring at their surroundings for a few bewildered moments before settling on what looked like a large wooden crate in front of him. However, there was something wrong with the angle of the box for it seemed like it was sideways or rather upside down. It wasn't until he saw a small cockroach approaching at an incredibly fast trot, did he finally sit up with a small cry, realizing that he had been lying on the cold hard floor. He would have fallen again if his reflexes hadn't stopped him from stumbling. Movement was difficult since he was on his knees and could go no higher. His kidnappers had, apparently, bound his ankles and his wrists behind his back. That would explain the dull throbbing pain in his shoulders.

_Where am I? How far away from the camp did they take me? What is this place? Who are they! What the fuck do they want with me!  
_  
Noticing the roach was approaching him again, Wolfram shifted across the floor (it was incredibly slow work moving about on his knees) and away from the annoying insect before allowing himself to look more carefully at his surroundings. Across from him were stacks of wooden crates, several opened to reveal tufts of dried grass. There was a musty smell of hay and horse manure – a scent Wolfram was familiar with since he took care of his own horse back home – but oddly no horses to go with it. He looked above him, noticing the low ceiling comprised of steel pipes in a complicated, zigzag pattern. This definitely had to be a barn of some sort and an abandoned one from the look of things.

So where were his kidnappers? Had they just left him here to rot and die? It was more than likely to be the case and Wolfram knew he couldn't rule out that possibility. It was bad enough that Camp Royals was out in the middle of nowhere and now he had been taken to a place where no one would ever find him. They could very well leave him here to fend for himself with no food, no water while bound like a common thief!

_Stop thinking about that!_ Wolfram shook his head rapidly, before wincing at the piercing headache that seared through his head. _They'll come back. They must have kidnapped me for a reason. But I swear if it's some senior player's idea of a joke, he's gone way too far! _

But even that reason seemed too ridiculous. He doubted any player in their right mind would want to go through all the trouble to take him out of the picture. It was too bold and too daring…

_(Too stupid!)  
_  
…to comprehend. So if it wasn't a player…then who? Who else could bear so deep a grudge against him? He went through a mental list of all his enemies over the years and found to his chagrin that even though he disliked a lot of people, none of them seemed capable of pulling off a lousy stunt like this.

_Fuck. Fuck! Fuck!  
_  
He realized that his breathing was becoming a bit shallow – the first signs of a possible panic attack – and it worried him greatly. He didn't want to give in too easily but the silence in the large and empty building was beginning to get to him. Besides, the thought of dying (never seeing Yuuri again) was something he couldn't even begin to deal with.

He tried to twist his wrists free and fought back a low cry of pain as the thick cords of the rope dug itself even deeper into his flesh. The bastards had done a very good job of tying him up…too well in his opinion.

_/Relax, Wolfram and trust him. You know he will come for you. / _

Yeah, when! When I'm dead and six feet under!

/You should know that he will never abandon you. /

Fuck this! Fuck all of this! I wish I never had you in me! I wish I had never met Yuuri! Maybe…maybe I wouldn't feel this way and this angry and confused!

/I was like you once and I felt the very same things you are going through. /

Wolfram slumped a little, his damp locks falling into his eyes as he tried to steady his rapid breathing. He hated to admit that it was soothing in a way, to have his other self speaking to him like this. He was sure that anyone watching him would think he was crazy, but he could care less about that at this point.

_But…who are you? Who were you really? I don't know a thing about you and yet you look just like me and talk like me…sometimes. Am I really you? Are we one and the same? _

/It is a bit hard to explain but I can only say that my soul has been reborn in you again. /

So you're saying it's just a coincidence that I look like you?

/Perhaps./

Like a re-incarnation type thing, right?

/Yes. /

So…what was I…you…what were you really like before?

There was silence for a long minute and Wolfram was beginning to wonder if his 'twin' (for that was how he regarded the spirit now) was gone again. Finally and much to Wolfram's relief, the voice filled his head again.

_/I was a soldier in a land called Shin Makoku…/  
_  
For the next few minutes, Wolfram listened with rapt attention as his twin recounted life in a world he had once loved and protected. Wolfram found that some events and scenarios mentioned were familiar to him since he had experienced those vivid dreams or visions several times already. As his twin continued to speak, Wolfram could sense the determination, pride and yet dignity in that voice. It left him in slight awe, aware that his other self had experienced centuries of a life filled with things and events Wolfram could only dream of.

_/…what amazes me is how many of us returned to this world. You, your mother and brothers, Yuuri, Adelbert, Gisela, Gunter, Anissina, Greta, Murata the Great Sage, Yozak and I also sense Ulrike…/ _

Ulrike? Who's that?

/She was a priestess…then and now. /

So how come none of them…you know? Hear voices?

/Perhaps they do not remember or cannot remember. /

_Oh._ He fell silent for a few seconds and then cleared his throat. _Uum…about…_ Wolfram flushed, not sure of how he planned to put this question to the other.

_/You want to know about Yuuri. / _

No! He shook his head rapidly and then winced again as his shoulders protested the movement. His arms were becoming numb as were his legs. _I mean…I was just curious…how…I mean what did you see in a guy like Yuuri? He's not the kind of guy that grabs your attention at first glance and he's clumsy and he's a moron half of the time…hell, you even call him wimp and yet…how…why did you end up falling for a guy like that? _

_/Because he was all of those things and so much more. /_ The twin stated firmly, causing Wolfram's cheeks to grow even more heated. He felt a familiar coil of heat in the pit of his stomach and knew that this was definitely the wrong time to be thinking of such…wayward things.

_/Yuuri might look ordinary and uninteresting at first, but I grew to see the kindness and strength he possessed within. He does the most ridiculous things sometimes but at the end of the day, when I looked back at what stupid thing he had done, I found myself falling for him all over again. It did take him a while to acknowledge my feelings but we eventually became close as the years went by. /  
_  
Wolfram squirmed uncomfortably. He didn't need to be reminded of just how 'close' those two had become.

_/Isn't it the same way you feel now, Wolfram? Do you not feel the same things I once did for the unassuming moron/ _

You don't…you don't understand…in your time or country or universe…it's fine for guys to have relationships with one another, right? I mean…no one batted an eyelash about it from the way it sounds. But we're in another time and era! You've seen the way they laugh and make fun of us just by standing close to each other. It's hard, so damn hard! I'm not supposed to love a guy like that in public! It's taboo and frowned upon in this society. I just can't…

_/And since when did you ever give a damn about what society thinks of you? You've always gone against the norm, so why stop now? If you love someone, you should not be afraid to stand up for him, no matter what odds are stacked against you. / _

You're beginning to sound preachy.

/You aren't helping much. /

Well…tell me more about your Yuuri. I want to know what kind of a king he was. /

/He was a great ruler and brought peace to both races – the humans and the demons. All was well for a long time and he settled in Shin Makoku although he was still able to visit his parents in his world every once in a while. We were a happy family. He, I and Greta, our adopted daughter. Ah, she is just as beautiful as I remember her…/

_Yeah…she's cute. But what happened to you guys? Why…why did you get…I mean…how did you…die?  
_  
A sudden ache pierced Wolfram's heart and he groaned as if physically struck. It was a sorrow so deep that sudden tears sprang to his eyes – tears he couldn't control even if he tried.

_/We were betrayed. /_ The twin finally said in a low voice that was barely audible. _/We thought we had made friends with him and he lied to us, made us believe that we were his comrades and sold us out to the filthy humans! You cannot imagine how disappointed and hurt we were when we learned the news. A war had broken out in Big Shimaron again - the new leaders, wayward sons of the former king - were incessant on gaining power. Gwendal and Conrad were the first to go. Taking soldiers with them in hopes of having peaceful diplomatic talks with the fools. But no, somehow they knew all about our strengths and weakness and they were ready for us - spending years perfecting devices and weaponry to defeat us. They were…they were…/  
_  
Wolfram cried out in agony as a range of tumultuous emotions from sadness to fury and anger rushed through his trembling being. His skin broke out in a cold sweat, his eyes seeming to roll back into his head as memories of the past came flooding back to his mind. He could see it all clearly as if standing right before the Blood Pledge Castle. He could hear the loud battle cries as the raiders approached the unprepared castle. They rode on huge black horses, the soldiers dressed in special armors designed to protect them from the demons' powers or attacks. He could hear the panicked screams from the courtyards as the enemies stormed in, the thick smell of lead and hot metal as canons were fired and arrows with burning tips were sent into the old walls of the castle. Wolfram could see his mother…no, his twin's mother…shouting orders for her soldiers to fight as best they could. But the leader of the raiders, a shadowy figure whose features could not be distinguished flung two sets of bloodied clothing in her direction. Wolfram fought back a scream as he recognized the uniforms. They had once belonged to his brothers and only God knew what had happened to them. Cheri's cries of anguish and fury undid him but he knew he was powerless to do anything but watch the horror continue to unfold before his eyes. Gunter and Yozak had also joined in the fray, trying their best to help, but soon enough they were lost in the midst of smoke and Wolfram knew that they too had suffered the ultimate sacrifice.

_And where was I? Where were we? Yuuri and I…? _

That's right. We were in the bedroom…

* * *

_The sudden sounds of horses neighing and what seems like a million marching footsteps filling the air. The two men on the bed pulling apart, their eyes widening with fear and yet determination. _

"We will fight to the death," the Maou says as he reaches out to grasp the blond's hand firmly. "I will never leave your side. I promise."

"One last kiss…" Wolfram pleads.

"…just one last kiss until we meet in another life…"

* * *

The brutal fight to the death, both men knowing that they would never make it out alive for that bitter betrayal by one they had thought a friend, had left a void in their hearts. Their secrets had been told and no amount of magic could save them now. The humans had gotten stronger and were determined to destroy all traces of the demon kingdom forever. 

He tried to crawl towards the prone figure and barely reached in time to clasp the cold hands of his king. He held on tightly, hoping and praying that their last wish would someday come true. And as the shadowy figure loomed over his bleeding and prone body, he barely felt the tip of the sword being buried into his heart as he whispered the name of the man he loved for the last time.

_Yuuri…_

* * *

Yozak was burning with a million and one questions but he had the feeling that none of them would be answered if he dared open his mouth to ask any. He could only walk (or in this case try to catch up) to the striding man before him, unable to believe that this…this person was actually Shibuya Yuuri. He had never felt such power and presence in anyone before, but if going by Ulrike's words the other day, Yozak knew that he was way out of his league. 

"Yozak."

Wha…! The orange-haired man blinked at the sound of his name, wondering just how the man had known who he really was. But before he could control himself, he found himself replying. "Yes, your Majesty?"

_Your Majesty? What the fuck!  
_  
"Do you have any idea where they might have gone? I am afraid that my senses are not as sharp as they once were. Or perhaps it is this new world that affects me so."

Yozak glanced behind them where the other coaches were leading bewildered players back onto the bus. There were two police cars approaching and Yozak knew that they were bound to ask questions soon especially with the appearance of this mysterious dark-haired man. However, he could see the clear frustration and yet anger on the Maou's features and noticed the way his fists clenched and unclenched as he stared at the horizon.

"Your Majesty," Yozak began slowly. "Perhaps it's best we ask questions…"

Suddenly, the Maou gasped as if struck by an unseen blow. He staggered and steadied himself against Yozak, who literally trembled as he felt something akin to a sharp jolt of electricity race down his spine. It took all of his strength not to fall to the ground and had a feeling that if the Maou was using his full powers, he wouldn't be able to stand at all.

"…a barn…" the Maou muttered. "…a barn…he's in a barn…an old abandoned barn. He doesn't know where exactly…"

"I noticed a few barns on the outskirts of the village," Yozak said with a firm nod, remembering several of the high buildings he had noticed on the journey there. "If we use a car we can find them."

"And how fast can this car go?" The Maou asked as he stared at his hands and then looked to the heavens. "If only this were Shin Makoku, I could fly there easily…"

"Well, with all due respect your majesty," Yozak said with a small smile as he began to make his way towards a sitting taxi cab parked in front of a building. "We're no longer in Shin Makoku. So we have to use the modern day method of traveling. Hopefully this guy's a fast driver."

"I see…" The Maou walked up to the dozing man behind the wheel, stared at the plump sweaty features for a moment before rapping the window impatiently. "My good man. I must make use of your services."

"Wha…?" The driver blinked and rubbed a hand over his eyes, wondering if this was still a part of his dream. "What does he…?"

But Yozak was already making himself comfortable in the passenger's seat, motioning for the Maou to sit behind them in the backseat. He thrust a wad of bills into the stunned driver's face.

"Drive this baby as fast as you can, friend," Yozak said in a low drawl, a small smirk curving his lips. He could only imagine how odd he looked dressed in women's clothing and talking like this. "I've got an angry King sitting behind me and we have to get to the outskirts of town before he decides to blow something up. Kapice?"

The driver didn't need to be told that twice. Just looking at the two crazies and the load of cash sitting on his lap was enough of an incentive to have him gunning the engine and peeling out of the parking lot as if the very hounds of hell were on his tailpipe.

* * *

Yamaguchi Hiroshi was a patient man. Being one of the wealthiest businessmen in Tokyo, he took pride in his work as an entrepreneur, but most importantly as a father. In fact, Hiroshi believed he was one of the greatest fathers out there and for anyone to question his parenting skills was a taboo in itself. He doted upon his two children like any loving father would, giving them whatever they wanted and needed, no matter the cost. There was no doubt that his daughter, now an idol, was his spoiled little princess and could simply do no wrong. But it was his son, his oldest and most precious son, Sousuke, who was the gem of his family. 

Or at least he had been until a certain man showed up to ruin his life.

"No," Hiroshi muttered as he lit another cigar. "He ruined all our lives. That son-of-a-bitch!"

Yes, indeed. Yamaguchi Sousuke had been a rising star in the baseball world and was the first pick in the drafts last year. He was chosen to play with the Royals – a team that was the best in the league since nothing else would do for his son. Hiroshi pulled the strings and made sure his son got into the team. However, with the arrival of Gwendal von Walde, things had steadily gone downhill. Sousuke's playing time began to decrease with each game and before long, the boy was hardly in the line-up at all! The final bombshell had come when Sousuke told him the earth shattering news. He had been removed from the team for reasons unknown.

Reasons unknown! Reasons unknown! What kind of bullshit was that! Who the hell was Gwendal to remove his son – who had worked so hard all these years – from the team! But no matter how much he had tried to 'talk' his way into Gwendal's good graces, Hiroshi had been snubbed and ignored over and over again.

"Well no more," the man said as he walked into the cool building to eye his prize. It had taken two very expensive private investigators and weeks of extensive planning to get to this moment. "It took me a while to figure things out but I am a paitent man, Sir von Walde. Oh yes, indeed."

He stopped before the kneeling blond, who was now staring back at him with glaring defiance in his eyes. "Nice trick with the changing of the last names and all of that, wouldn't you say, Mr. Von Bielefeld?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Wolfram retorted coldly, causing Hiroshi to gasp a little at the disrespectful tone. He turned to eye the two henchmen flanking his sides as if hoping they hadn't run away. His confidence returned and he smirked, turning to face the young man again.

"Von Walde, Von Bielefeld…and what's the other one…Weller? Why the different last names? Was that done to throw us off so we wouldn't know you were all brothers?"

Wolfram blinked at the looming figure above him, not sure if he ought to laugh or scream at the utter stupidity of the situation. So this was the man behind this? This cigar-smoking, fat-ass? Just…

"…who the hell are you anyway?" he asked. "Why do you have me tied up here! Argh!"

The pain was blinding and Wolfram would have fallen to the floor if Hiroshi hadn't sank his chubby fingers into his hair to tug him back upright. The blond felt his left cheek literally burning from the slap and he was sure the slightly metallic and salty taste in his mouth was blood. He fought back a cry of pain as the roots of his hair were tugged mercilessly. His eyes watered but he refused to make a sound. He wouldn't give this asshole the satisfaction of knowing the agony he was going through.

Hiroshi leaned closer, holding the burning tip of the cigar inches from Wolfram's forehead as he spoke slowly and carefully. "Perhaps you don't seem to understand your position, my dear pretty boy. You are at my mercy and you will do whatever I say. Understand?"

"And…if…I…don't?" Wolfram grated out through clenched teeth.

Hiroshi grinned giving his features a feral look as he nodded towards one of the henchmen. Wolfram barely caught the glint of something shiny before sucking in a harsh breath as he realized what it was. It was a metal bat and a brand new one at that.

"And if you don't cooperate with me, I will make sure you never play baseball again."

Wolfram felt his heart thud painfully within his chest, a tight grip of fear filling and overwhelming his entire body until breathing became slightly difficult.

"You see," Hiroshi was continuing, now aware that he had the boy's attention. "Andy here was a great hitter in his day and I believe he can still swing a bat…why don't you demostrate for him, Andy?"

Andy gave a curt nod, walked a few feet away from Wolfram and with a light grunt, swung the bat so fast that Wolfram barely saw its motion. However, the loud cracking sound of a wooden crate shattering into pieces was more than enough for the blond to understand just how serious this crazy bastard was. They would break his arms and legs if he didn't do as he was told.

"Wonderful, Andy!" Hiroshi said with a grin. "Would you like to see another demonstration? This time…" He released Wolfram's hair to trail his hands down to the blond's left shoulder. "…I think this part will do just fine."

"What the fuck do you want from me!" Wolfram yelled out before he could stop himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, angry at how helpless and afraid he felt inside. Damn it! Why can't I be as strong as I want to be!

"Simply this," Hiroshi said, forcing Wolfram to open his eyes. He blinked dumbly at the cell phone for a few seconds.

"What…?"

"We will call your brother Gwendal and have him listen to a few instructions from me. Now, tell me his phone number…and don't even try to get fresh with me by telling me the wrong one or else…" He nodded towards Andy again, who was now stroking the bat rather lovingly. Wolfram felt sick.

"Well?" Hiroshi asked impatiently. "You're wasting my time, von Bielefeld."

Wolfram bit his lower lip so hard, he barely noticed the thin trail of blood that began to slide down his chin. He stared at the phone…the bat…the phone…the bat again…watching as Andy began to swing it back and forth gently. He envisioned his bones cracking beneath the pressure of that bat…

_Please forgive me, Gwendal._ "It's…it's…" He rattled off the number quickly, lowering his head as cold beads of sweat rolled into his eyes. He held his breath and waited for something…anything to happen as he listened to Hiroshi pacing back and forth before him.

"Ah…is this Gwendal von Walde…oh, excuse me…_Sir_ Gwendal von Walde? Who am I? Surely you haven't forgotten this voice so quickly….oh, please…don't hang up so soon. I know you're a busy man, but I'm sure if you were to hear a certain voice, you will change your mind quickly…"

Hiroshi smirked and nodded towards the other henchmen who had been quiet all this time. At the silent command, he reached for Wolfram's left arm and squeezed. The pain was so immediate and shocking that Wolfram's scream seemed to bounce off the very walls of the barn. The world swam before his eyes and bright spots of color filled his vision. He was going to pass out if the torture continued.

Hiroshi was laughing. "Yes…yes, you recognize that voice, don't you…calm down, calm down. We haven't done anything too drastic yet. I know how much you care for your little brother. You feel hurt and angry and helpless that you can't do anything for him, correct? Well, maybe you can understand what I went through, von Walde, when you kicked my son off the team! What! What do you mean you can't remember who my son was! You…!"

He turned to the second henchman again and the same process was repeated. Wolfram's howl died in a weak gasp, his body slumping forward as consciousness slowly began to slip away.

_My arm. I'll never be able to hit again with this arm. I'm so sorry, Gwendal…Conrad…Yuuri…_

"Talk to him! You want to talk to him! Like hell I'm going to let you talk to him!...What do I want you to do! I'll tell you what the fuck I want you to do, von Walde! I want you to call a press conference. I want you to go on national television and tell the enitre nation what a big mistake you made by removing Sousuke Yoshigawa from the Royals team!...no, TONIGHT, von Walde! You will do it tonight or else…!"

The words died in his throat as a low rumbling sound was heard outside the building. The henchmen looked at each other warily.

"Don't just stand there like a bunch of fucking morons!" Hiroshi bellowed. "Go out there and find out who it is! And if it's anyone snooping…kill them!"

Wolfram was released and he promptly fell to the floor in a dead faint. Hiroshi, who was now barely paying attention to Gwendal's irate voice on the other end of the line, watched as his men pulled out their guns in readiness for any possible attack. The rumbling sound was becoming louder and for a second, the ground beneath their feet seemed to tremble.

"Earthquake?" Hiroshi asked dumbly. "At this time of the year! What the fuck…ARGH!"

The phone was swept out of his hand by a powerful gust of wind that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The doors to the barn were suddenly thrown open and as he covered his face with an arm while trying to steady himself, Hiroshi could hear the terrified blood-curdling screams from his henchmen. His eyes widened as he watched their bodies being flung across the wide space like rag dolls by some unseen force. But he needn't have wondered what had caused it as he finally noticed the great spinning ball of blue energy (it was the only way he could describe it) slowly rolling towards him.

_What the hell…? What the hell is this…!  
_  
He barely felt the wetness in his pants as he soiled himself in complete fear, although trembling hands reached for the gun in his jacket.

"Stay back!" he bellowed, still staggering backwards. He couldn't see the figure within the ball exactly, but there was no mistaking the fury in those eyes. "STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!"

He began to shoot wildly, not caring if he made a direct hit or not. But to his dismay, the bullets seemed to bounce off the blue energy/shield until he ran out of ammunition. With a light grunt of disgust, he tossed the useless weapon away and sought desperately for something else to defend himself with. He noticed the baseball bat and reached for it but decided that it would be less effective. Finally, his gaze fell on the prone figure and a small smirk lit up his features.

With a speed that would have surprised those who knew Hiroshi well, he reached for Wolfram and held the limp boy within his arms like a shield, now laughing maniacally as the figure began to make itself more visible. The blue shield dissolved and left in its wake was a handsome young man with eyes of darkest night and yet as cold as ice.

"Ah ha! Not so tough now, are you?" Hiroshi was saying as he began to back away still holding Wolfram in his arms. "I dare you to come any closer and I will kill him! I swear I will!"

"You dared to touch him," the Maou began in a low voice devoid of emotion. "You dared to make him bleed." The fingertips of his right hand began to glow with a bluish tint as if sparks of electricity were trying to escape them. "And for that, you wicked soul, I will give you the punishment you deserve!"

"NOOOOO!" Hiroshi tried to use Wolfram as a shield again as the Maou dove for him with his fingers outstretched. But he had underestimated the power and dexterity of this man. In a split second, Wolfram was safe within the mysterious man's left arm just as the pointed fingers buried themselves deep within Hiroshi's right shoulder. A feral grin of victory lit up the Maou's features as the familiar sensation of warm blood filled his senses. It had been so long since he had done this and as they say, old habits tend to die hard.

However…

"I will not kill you," he muttered, feeling his powers beginning to wane just as Hiroshi passed out. "Instead, you will live with this scar for the rest of your life as a reminder of the agony you have brought to others."

He withdrew his hand and staggered backwards, now having to cradle Wolfram's body within his arms. He stared into the pale features, his eyes losing a bit of their venom as they became dark with warmth and tenderness.

"So I finally hold you in my arms again," he whispered softly, his bloodied fingers caressing Wolfram's cheek, leaving red streaks on the pale flesh. "I do not have much time," he added quickly, hugging the body tightly to his as if unwilling to let it go so soon. "But I will always be with you. Always…never forget that."

He pressed his lips gently against the cold ones perhaps hoping that his warmth would rouse the boy back to consciousness. He did not pull away even after the transformation was complete and Yuuri now stood in his place.

"Wolfram," Yuuri whispered as he sank to his knees in exhaustion, barely able to hold on to the boy for he was not as strong as his counterpart. "Wolfram, please wake up." In his desperation, he failed to notice the shadow looming behind him but Yozak, who had finally come into the barn to see what chaos the Maou had left behind, could see what was about to happen. One of the henchmen had somehow managed to get to his feet again.

"YUURI!" Yozak yelled as he ran towards the couple. "LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Yuuri turned around slowly, barely catching a glimpse of something metallic. However, his eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

_Oh no! He's going for Wolfram's legs!_

Without thinking twice about his decision, he dove to protect the one who was most important to him. And as the metal bat fell upon his right shoulder with a sickening thud, Yuuri was thrown into merciful darkness where the pain seemed almost non-existent.


	15. Chapter 15

Again, I really appreciate those taking the time to leave their thoughts on the story. Forgive all the angst, I can guarantee that things will get much better for our boys soon. /grin/

* * *

**15:**

He awoke to his brothers' loud voices and sat up slowly, small fisted hands rubbing his eyes as he tried to make sense of his whereabouts. He didn't have to wonder too long, for the familiar sight of the beautiful garden at their estate met his widened gaze. The air was sweet with the fragrance of a colorful sea of azaleas, roses, chrysanthemums, gardenias and so much more, bringing a small but warm smile of contentment to his features.

"So you're finally awake, Wolfram darling," came the soft, soothing voice that he knew so well. He turned his head a little to meet the smiling visage of his mother – his oh-so-beautiful mother. She was sitting beneath the large sakura tree with a book in her hand, still dressed in a pair of white jodhpurs, a red riding jacket and black knee-high boots. Her thick mane of flaxen hair seemed to gleam in the sun, her smile as radiant as her son could ever remember. She reached out to gently brush strands of hair from his flushed cheeks.

"You've been sleeping all morning," she continued. "Would you like to eat something now?" She pointed to a well-prepared picnic spread on her left. On the large red and white checkered cloth were large wicker baskets filled with gourmet cheeses, breads and wines. There were also freshly picked fruits, two large cakes as well as his favorite bowl of ice cream, waiting for him.

He beamed in delight. "Mother…"

"For crying out loud, Conrad, your stance is enough to make any baseball player weep! Here…do it like this…"

The voice of his oldest brother, Gwendal, caused Wolfram to look at the other boys again. His stomach, which had growled with hunger moments earlier, now churned with envy. It wasn't fair – not being allowed to play with them. They (Gwendal especially) kept saying he was too young and would get hurt.

_(No, you can't play with us today, Wolfram. Go back to your room and play with your toys or something.) _

(You'll get hurt and mother's going to yell at us if we let you play…besides; you just got a new train set from Uncle Stoffel. Are you sure you don't want to go play with that?)

(No, no, no! How many times do I have to tell you that you're too little? You can't play baseball yet. Maybe in two years I'll teach you how to throw, okay?)

Wolfram scowled. He _knew_ he could play! He had been practicing on his own, always watching his brothers and mimicking their motions as best he could. He knew the basics and the rules. He just wished they'd give him a chance to prove it to them.

"Mother?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"One day," he began quietly, raising his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, "when I grow up, I'm going to be the best baseball player in the world!"

"Oh my!" The woman laughed softly as she clapped her hands together in delight. "I'm sure you can do it if you set your mind to it, Wolfram."

"I'll show big brother Gwendal and Conrad that I can be better than them!" He rose to his feet and spread his arms as far apart as they would go; his green eyes bright with determination. "I'll practice and practice and practice, mother! No one's going to beat me and then everyone in the world will acknowledge what a great player I am…ouch!"

He spun around to glare at the older boys; Gwendal looked smug and Conrad a bit sheepish. Wolfram opened his mouth to scream at them, but then noticed the ball still spinning on the ground and next to his feet.

"Why don't you stop daydreaming and give us back the ball, Little One!" Gwendal yelled, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm not little!" Wolfram screamed as he bent to do just that. "And here's your stupid ball! You just wait! One day, I'll be better than you! I'll be the best and then…and then…ugh!"

With all the strength he could muster in his small body, Wolfram threw the round white object towards his brothers – secretly hoping it would hit Gwendal in the head in retaliation. His eyes stung with unshed tears, and he failed to see the looks of surprise on their faces as the ball flew directly into Conrad's waiting mitt. The throw was so hard and fast that Conrad could still feel it spinning within the glove. He had to remove the glove quickly and tossed it to the ground, flexing his aching hand as he gave Gwendal a knowing look.

Their little brother was a _natural._

"Hmph," Gwendal scoffed and spun on his heels to look away. "Just a lucky break."

"Just one game with us couldn't hurt," Conrad said with a warm smile, noticing that Gwendal was doing his best to maintain his scowl. However, there was no denying the look of pride which had filled those blue eyes for a brief moment. "Come on," Conrad said, nudging him gently. "For a little while…"

"Fine, fine," came the gruff reply as Gwendal stomped back to their makeshift baseball diamond. "But if he gets hurt, I'm not taking responsibility. Got it?"

"Got it," Conrad said with a grin before jogging towards his younger brother and mother. "Hey, lil' slugger," he called out with a wave. "Do you want to hit a little?"

Wolfram, who was busy scrubbing his eyes again and doing his best not to cry in front of his mean siblings, lowered his hands to gawk at Conrad in shock. He hadn't just…? Conrad didn't just…?

"So what do you say?" Conrad asked, holding out a hand to the blond. "Come play with us…"

"And hurry up!" Gwendal bellowed from home plate. "Before I change my mind!"

Wolfram's responding smile simply lit up his cherubic features. He laughed in delight and spun around to face his mother, who was grinning with pleasure as well.

"Mother! I can play with them! They said I can play!"

"Yes, darling, you can," she replied, her green eyes warm with love and pride for her young boys. "Now go out there and show them what you can do, hmm? And if you hit a homerun, mommy will give you a kiss."

"YES!" Wolfram replied as he reached out to grasp Conrad's hand tightly. "This is going to be so much fun, right, Conrad?"

His brother laughed in response. "You got that right, little brother. This is going to be so much fun…"

* * *

"…so much fun, my ass," he muttered thickly and closed his eyes as the medication began to take effect again. 

He just wished it would make him stop having such childish and painful dreams.

* * *

She found him sitting on the patio with a glass of wine cradled in a strong hand. He gave no indication of having heard her arrival, his gaze still fixed on the green bottle of alcohol on the table before him. She could see that it was a brand new bottle and he was already halfway through it. At this rate, he was going to get himself drunk without even trying. 

"Not bad for a man who wants to drown his miseries in alcohol," she drawled as she pulled a chair to sit beside him. "Hope you don't mind if I take a swig or two." She reached for the bottle and drank thirstily from it, unaware of the sidelong glance she received from impassive blue eyes.

"Aaah, that hit the spot," she said, burping gently before leaning back on the chair to gaze into the city's night sky.

One could barely hear the hundreds of cars or the hustle and bustle of city life, several floors below them. Up here, it seemed as if they were in another world – away from reality and trapped in their own illusions, whatever those might be.

"I met Gunter on the way here," the redhead muttered as she eyed the object still grasped in her hand. Long, but well manicured, red-painted fingernails were a sharp contrast to the green bottle; for a moment, she admired it with great interest. When no answer was forthcoming from her silent companion, she shrugged and continued. "He said you've been sulking all day and haven't said a word to him. He wants to help, you know. You can't bottle it all up inside…"

"I don't need anyone's help," came the low but cold reply, which had Anissina raising a brow.

"At least he speaks," she drawled and took another swig. She wiped rouge-colored lips with the back of her hand before speaking again. "So Conrad's left to bring him back, huh?"

She expected no response and wasn't disappointed. However, that didn't deter her. She had been friends with Gwendal for several years now and was more than accustomed to his many surly moods. "I still can't believe that guy got to them like that. I'm glad he's finally in police custody…. while hospitalized. It's enough to make you wonder just how many psychos are out there. In fact, I think my company is going to have to improve the current tasers in the market. Everyone has to protect themselves…"

"It's all my fault."

She blinked and turned to look at him. "Did you say something?" His head was now lowered and he seemed to be staring at the dark liquid in his cup with acute fascination. His eyes still looked glazed and distant, a look that Anissina did not like at all.

"Yamaguchi Hiroshi," Gwendal continued in that same low tone devoid of any emotion. "I should have known that a bastard like him wouldn't give up so easily."

"What happened with him?" the woman asked quietly, hoping to get Gwendal to open up a bit more. At least this was a good start. "Why is he so upset with you?"

"His son," came the quiet reply. "Yamaguchi Sousuke. He was the first draft pick last year and looked like he would be a promising player. However, after I bought the team and had all the players retested for steroid use, it was discovered that Sousuke had tested positive. Apparently, he had been using several performance enhancing drugs."

Anissina gasped softly, but Gwendal wasn't done. "I gave him a warning, advised him to go into rehab and to clean up his act. We would keep it out of the press so as not to tarnish his name, but the stupid kid kept on using them and even had the gall to sell some to his teammates!"

The cup in his hand began to tremble, and Anissina was sure it would soon break in half if Gwendal wasn't careful.

"I began to reduce his playing time. Hell, I even called up Hiroshi to talk to him about it and the bastard wouldn't listen. He kept trying to convince me that his son was innocent and tried to bribe me to get his fucking way. After two months of this, I finally had enough and cut Sousuke from the team. It was either that or go to the papers and let everyone know that I had a player who was using drugs. It would tarnish the Royals' reputation, but it was a risk I was willing to take. Who knew?" His voice seemed gruffer. "Who knew the fool would go this far to get back at me? Using my own brother…fuck!"

The cup flew across the patio and smashed into tiny pieces against the brick wall. He groaned and buried his hands within his hair, shaking it slowly as if in great pain.

"You have no idea how…" The words seemed stuck in his throat and he hardly felt the reassuring squeeze on his shoulder as Anissina moved closer to comfort him as best she could. "When I heard Wolfram's scream…I…I was so angry and yet…so…damn afraid. I couldn't do anything, Anissina. I was so damn helpless!" He pounded a fist on the table repeatedly. "If they had done anything worse to Wolfram…!"

"But nothing worse happened," she mumbled softly, still caressing his shoulders gently. "Someone came in and stopped them, right? Do you know who it was?"

Gwendal lifted his gaze and this time it seemed more focused. "Yozak…Yozak said it was that boy. The boy I told never to touch Wolfram again. Shibuya Yuuri…only he isn't really…all he seems."

Anissina tried not to look as confused as she felt. "Care to explain in English?"

"Conrad told me the most ridiculous thing -- except now that I hear the same story from Yozak, I can't help wondering if there's really some truth to it."

She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Try me. You're looking at a science nut here, remember? I'll believe anything as long as there's proof and it works."

Gwendal shuddered. He didn't need to be reminded of Anissina's insane tendencies. He stared at the shattered glass regretfully but soon found the almost empty bottle of wine thrust in his hand. He gave a small smile and drank gratefully before clearing his throat. He soon launched into Conrad's tale of their reincarnation and Yozak's hurried account of the Maou's appearance over the phone.

When he finished, Gwendal felt even more like a fool than before he had started. He stared into Anissina's features, hoping he wouldn't see ridicule or a sneer of derision. But to his surprise, she looked lost in thought.

"Anissina…?"

"Hmm…you know…they might have a point there," she said with a small nod.

Gwendal groaned inwardly, wishing he had more wine…or something stronger. "What is it now? You're not going to tell me that you too have had flashbacks of a past in some castle…?"

"No, of course not!" she cried out with a wave of her hand. "But I do know that if I'm a reincarnation of someone, she must have been just as cool, smart and sexy as yours truly. Geniuses like me come around only once in a century."

"Yes, only one of you is enough for any century," Gwendal mumbled and rubbed a hand across his forehead. "In my case, I hope my former self had a much better time of it than I am now. I can't believe how fucked up everything is."

Anissina wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "As fucked up as it is, things worked out fine in the end, didn't it? Wolfram might be hurt, but Gunter reassured me that Gisela said it was just a minor fracture. In a few more weeks, he should be good to go…"

"But what about the other boy?" Gwendal asked quietly. "He had to be taken directly to Fuji Memorial Hospital. His playing days…his playing days may be over, Anissina. I can't even begin to imagine what he must be going through or how he will react when he wakes up and learns the news. It will kill him."

He rose to his feet, sinking hands into the pockets of his dark slacks, to stand before the low brick wall. A cool evening breeze ruffled his hair as he stared into the city's night lights with a pained look in his eyes.

"To a young man who dreams of becoming a baseball player…having those dreams halted at such a time is the worst thing that can ever happen to him. His life will be changed forever and he might end up loathing and hating a game that once brought him pride and joy."

Anissina joined him, her arms resting upon the cool ledge. "Let's just hope that he never changes, Gwendal."

"Yes…I can only hope so too…"

* * *

Yozak sighed heavily and crushed out the cigarette beneath his low-heeled shoes. He was still dressed as Yolanda, although his character was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. The past twenty-four hours were beginning to take a toll on him as sleep seemed evasive. The events that happened in the barn were persistent images in his mind and he ran through them over and over again, wondering if there was anything he could have done differently. 

_Yes, you should have gone in immediately after the Maou. Maybe you would have been able to stop those assholes from going after the boys again._

Yes, and that was all well and good, but he also had to remember that the Maou had given him specific instructions not to come into the building until it was safe to do so. Yozak, still in awe of the demon king, had not had the guts to disobey him. He had waited for as long as he could and when curiosity finally got the best of him, he had gone in a minute too late.

"Fuck it," he muttered, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Damn it all to hell and back."

He had managed to take down the henchman, punching the bastard until the man was out cold. All his anger and frustration had gone into the beating and his knuckles still ached from it. Several phone calls later, an ambulance was on its way to take the unconscious Yuuri to the hospital, though Gwendal had insisted that Wolfram be taken to the clinic where Conrad would be arriving to pick him up. He didn't want his brother out of his sight again and all necessary precautions to make sure Wolfram was safe would be implemented. Conrad's job was to take him back to the family estate as soon as possible. Their family doctor could take care of the rest if anything more needed to be done.

"Yolan…Yolanda-chan?"

"Huh?" Yozak began in his normal speaking tone before realizing who had called him. He pushed himself away from the wall and tried to smile as warmly as he could at the two pale young men standing before him. He recognized them as Wolfram and Yuuri's companions on the field trip…although their names escaped him now.

"Ah, hello boys," Yolanda spoke amiably enough. "What brings you here tonight?"

Yoichiro took a step forward. "We were just wondering if Wolfram was finally awake. We came by earlier today but Doc von Kleist said he was still sleeping."

Yozak glanced at the building and towards the lights in Wolfram's room. "I don't know either, to be honest. I'm waiting for Doctor von Kleist to tell me something good, too. Maybe we should all sit out here and wait, hmm?"

Keiichi and Yoichiro nodded solemnly and sat beside the big woman in silence. They had both heard the news from a tearful Greta, who had come running back to the inn to let them know. But as they arrived back at the village, they had been promptly ushered into the bus, even though they did their best to ask questions to find out what had really happened. Once at camp, the other players seemed too frightened or worried to do much. Keiichi and Yoichiro had had to prevent curious players from trying to look into the missing boys' room, both having to suffer through their own concerns in silence. As expected, the rumors began to spread, many saying that both boys had been kidnapped and their bodies found in the forest. Dinner in the cafeteria had been a somber affair and the coaches forced everyone to go to bed even earlier than their regular curfew.

Sometime during the night, however, Yoichiro had woken up to find Keiichi not in his bed. Panic-stricken and worried, he had tiptoed out of the room in search of his friend, only to find the blond sitting outside Yuuri and Wolfram's room like a sentry, fast asleep. Without saying a word or bothering to wake the other, Yoichiro had gotten their blankets and wrapped them around their bodies as he sat beside his roommate to wait for their friends.

He knew they would be all right. They just _had_ to be. After all, they had all planned to leave this camp as minor leaguers. And that dream, no matter how long it took, was going to come true eventually.

* * *

Conrad had found himself reaching for his upper left arm several times already on this trip…or rather since he heard the news about Wolfram and Yuuri. He knew it was more of a psychological thing than actual pain, but it still didn't stop the queasy sensation in the pit of his stomach. Each time Yozak's words describing the extent of their injuries filled his mind; Conrad felt mixed emotions of anger at the bastard who had done such a thing, of fear, of concern and of great sadness at the boys' suffering. However there was good news from Gisela, Gunter's adopted daughter (unbeknownst to the hungry press). She had taken a few x-rays and concluded that Wolfram would be fine after three to four weeks in a cast to heal the broken humerus in his left arm. 

Unfortunately, Yuuri was going to be a whole other matter altogether. No one could tell the extent of his injuries for sure. And although Conrad had called the hospital several times hoping to find some answers, the doctors were being tight-lipped about it. Gwendal had been the one to make the call to Mrs. Shibuya, while Conrad called Murata to tell him the news about his friend. All in all, it had been a very trying day for Conrad and picking up Wolfram would hopefully end one chapter of this horrible ordeal. There was one particular chapter of the events which had intrigued Conrad greatly, however, and that was the appearance of the Maou – something Yozak had witnessed and still had had to pinch himself to be sure it had actually happened. There was no doubt that the Maou was a powerful being and Conrad had to wonder what it would actually be like to find himself standing before the other man.

_I should thank him properly someday for saving Wolfram's life…both he and Yuuri…saved his life._

"We've arrived, sir," the driver said quietly.

Conrad nodded. "You can park the car in front of the dormitories. I will be returning with my brother and his luggage in a few minutes."

"Very well, sir."

"Thank you." He stepped out of the vehicle, grateful for the cloak of darkness as he began to walk briskly towards the clinic. As he crossed the lawn, a burly figure stepped out of the shadows, causing his steps to falter as he realized who it was.

"Adelbert," he greeted with a curt nod.

"Weller," came the similar response as guarded blue eyes met the cool brown ones before him. "I dare say Gwendal's not too pleased with what's happened, is he?"

"It's no one's fault," Conrad replied with a wan smile. He would rather not stand and chit chat with Adelbert, but he had a feeling the blond would not let him go so easily. "You couldn't have foreseen such a thing happening."

"However, they were my responsibility," Adelbert insisted with a scowl. "I should have been more careful. Those boys…" His jaw worked for a moment and he fixed his gaze on something over Conrad's shoulder. "Those boys worked really hard the past week and to hear such a thing…I'm almost ashamed to admit that I was just as hurt, Weller."

Conrad was surprised to hear such words coming from a man like Adelbert, who was always known for his take-charge attitude and gruff personality. To see him admitting that his players were that good…it was definitely a positive step for him.

"That's…really nice of you to say, Adelbert."

"Nice? I'm not trying to be nice, Weller. I'm just being honest." The coach reached into the pocket of his jacket to bring out two envelopes. "I was going to approve them for the minors come selection day. These are their certificates of completion. You can congratulate them on my behalf."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Conrad asked, putting the letters in his inside breast pocket.

Adelbert spared him a look before shaking his head slowly and turning away completely. "It is best this way, Weller. Tell them that I look forward to seeing them on Opening Day in three months…both of them."

"But Shibuya…"

"…will return," Adelbert interrupted firmly. "I believe in that goofy kid. Somehow and in some way that's really aggravating to me. I really do believe that kid will return and prove us all wrong. Later, Weller."

Suddenly and seemingly for no reason at all, Conrad heard the name 'Julia' fill his mind. He had taken a step towards the clinic but froze at the sound of it. Who in the world…?

"Did you say something Weller?" Adelbert asked with bemusement in his features. Conrad shook his head slowly.

"No…nothing…why?"

The blond frowned and then shook his head. "Nothing as well. I just thought I heard you call out…forget it."

In a minute, he was gone and Conrad was left standing beneath the lights of the lamp post with his heart thudding painfully within his chest. There was no mistaking it; Adelbert must have heard his thought and Conrad had the feeling that the blond was indeed one of _them._ He didn't know if he ought to be excited or worried about that. However, that issue would have to wait for a while; he had bigger fish to fry and no time to waste.

* * *

"I thought you had gotten lost," Yozak/Yolanda greeted as he noticed the tall man approaching the building. "What took you so long?" 

Conrad had to smile at the picture his boyfriend made as he leaned close to plant a soft kiss on his lips in greeting. "I got side-tracked by Adelbert…what? Are you choking?"

"Fi…fine," Yozak managed as his back was pounded on gently by his concerned partner. "Eh…did he say anything to you?"

"Well yes but…" He stopped as he noticed the two young men, who had been watching them with faint amusement. "Ah, hello." He looked to Yozak for help.

"Oh, these are Wolfram's next door neighbors," Yozak introduced with a small smile. "Yoichiro Yoshikawa and Keiichi Oku. Guys, this is Conrad Weller…"

"We know who he is," Keiichi replied with a nod, his eyes now lit up with recognition at the famous baseball player before them. "I had no idea you were Wolfram's brother."

"Yeah," Yoichiro chimed in. "You two look nothing alike."

Conrad eyed Yozak, who looked sheepish in return. "Sorry, it just kinda slipped while talking to them…"

"Conrad? Oh my, it's been ages!" The men spun around at the woman's voice, Conrad's smile becoming wider as he noticed who it was.

"Gisela!" They hugged and greeted each other warmly for a few minutes, until she took a deep breath to tell them what they really wanted to know.

"He's awake," she said quietly, noticing the visible signs of relief on their features. "He's not supposed to be walking about but dear God, I've never seen such a stubborn young man in my life."

"That's Wolfram for you," Conrad replied with a soft chuckle. "Did you tell him…?"

Gisela nodded slowly. "I had to…he demanded I tell him the extent of his injuries and he seemed relieved that it wasn't as bad as he had thought. However…" Her voice trailed off.

"…Yuuri?" Keiichi asked quietly.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell him about Shibuya," Gisela finally admitted. "I just…couldn't. Maybe you'll have better luck than I did." Without another word, she led them into the building, down the small corridor and into the patient's room.

"You have visitors, Wolfram," she said with a warm smile as she ushered in the men behind her. The blond was propped up against the pillows, his features drawn and pale but green eyes still blazed with that familiar fire of determination. His left arm was enclosed in a black sling while a flesh-colored band-aid covered an area on his right forehead.

"Hey, you," Keiichi greeted with a wide smile. "I would hug you, but I'm afraid I'll get clobbered with that arm of yours."

"You are such an idiot," came the good-natured reply. Before long, the three boys were talking as if nothing had happened in the past few days. As they talked, the grown-ups watched on in companionable silence.

* * *

Wolfram swung his legs off the bed as carefully as he could. He brushed aside Conrad's offered hand, shaking his head rapidly. He might have broken an arm but he wasn't an invalid. He could very well walk on his own… 

"Ah…!"

"Easy now," Yozak said as he watched Wolfram try to steady himself against the bed. "You've been lying down for almost two days. Your legs are bound to be a bit shaky."

"Thank you for reminding me," the blond replied in a caustic tone, leaving both men to share a knowing look over his head.

"I'll lead you back to the car," Conrad began quietly. "And then maybe Keiichi and I will go get your things."

"No, it's okay," Wolfram replied with a light shake of his head. "I can manage to pack up my own things."

"But Wolfram…" Conrad found himself unable to complete the sentence as he met Wolfram's eyes. Although defiant and stubborn, he could still see the hurt and frustration within them.

"I can do it," Wolfram said in a much firmer tone, and something in that sentence told Conrad that it wasn't just about making his way to his room without help. "I can do whatever I want if I set my mind to it."

His older brother smiled softly at the familiar saying as he watched Wolfram make his way out of the room, both Keiichi and Yoichiro following close behind. In the end, a normal walk of about ten minutes to the dorms took them almost half an hour. It wasn't due to Wolfram's injury, however, but rather to the number of curious players who had come out to wish Wolfram good luck or say their goodbyes. The blond would have laughed at how ironic it all was, but he was too tired to think much about their ulterior motives. If they had any.

As he approached his room, his steps became heavier; soon enough, he felt as if lead weights had been attached to his feet. His arm was beginning to throb lightly and he sighed as he placed a hand against the wall to catch his breath.

"Fuck," he muttered tightly, knowing that part of the reason for this sudden 'heavy' feeling was due to what awaited him behind the door.

No Yuuri.

He didn't need a rocket scientist to tell him that something bad had happened to his roommate. While drifting in and out of consciousness at the clinic, he had tried to 'speak' to Yuuri and had found himself listening to a heart wrenching silence that could only mean one thing. With a trembling right hand, it took several tries before he was able to open the door to their room with the key. He staggered into the room and sat down heavily on his bed, lowering his gaze as Conrad walked in to turn on the desk lamp. The older man looked at Keiichi and Yoichiro, who nodded in understanding and closed the door leaving the two brothers alone.

"I'll start with your clothes in the closet," Conrad said quietly. He waited for Wolfram to prevent him from doing so, but was mildly surprised to see no such argument from the silent blond. He sighed to himself and began to do as stated, removing the uniforms from the hangers and folding them into neat piles on the chair.

"I think they must have sent someone to get Yuuri's things," Conrad said, now pulling out Wolfram's black carryall bag. The other section of the closet was empty. "It would make sense…"

"How bad is he?" Wolfram finally asked in a low voice that sounded thick and slightly muffled. "What really happened to him, Conrad? Why won't anyone tell me anything!"

He finally lifted his gaze and Conrad could see how bright his younger brother's eyes were. It was clear that the blond was doing his best not to let his emotions get the best of him, a familiar defense mechanism he had come to know and understand over the years. He stopped folding the clothes and made his way towards the bed to sit beside his sibling.

"No one really knows for sure the extent of his injuries, Wolfram," Conrad began softly. "But Yozak said…"

Wolfram stared at him in bemusement. "Yozak?"

Flushing a little, Conrad cleared his throat. "Yolanda…is Yozak. It was his idea and that was only because Gwendal was being anal about protecting you…"

"Fat load of good that did me," Wolfram replied coldly. He should have known that Gwendal was capable of going that far to spy on him, just as he should have known that Yolanda was actually a man. With a light snort, Wolfram rose to his feet – making sure he wasn't going to fall – and walked towards the closet. He stared at the pile of clothes yet to be packed and noticed the blue pajamas tucked between his uniforms. He pulled them out carefully and held them within his right arm and against his chest, a sudden stubborn lump filling his throat as the faint but undeniable scent of Yuuri filled his senses.

All at once, he could see the goofy grin on the dark-haired boy's features as he had held out the nightwear to him.

_(You look so much better in that, Wolfram, and it fits too!)_

He could see Yuuri on that wooden chair, showing off his baseball card collection and boring (at the time) Wolfram to death with all the littlest stats of each player.

_(…and this is Akemi Hiyashi of the Okinawa Bears. He was a rookie last year and had over 20 homeruns in one season! Can you believe that!)_

Wolfram glanced towards the top bunk bed, staring hard at the empty space; almost sure he would see the outline of his roommate on the soft mattress. Perhaps hoping that Yuuri would sit up with a grin and say…

_(What are you standing there for, Wolfram? You have to go to bed, remember? We've got practice tomorrow. Don't worry…everything will be just fine.)_

But no matter how hard he looked, there was no one there and never would be. The bed had been stripped bare and now looked empty and cold as did the entire room. The boy he had once thought useless and annoying, a boy he had loathed on sight and thought incapable of being as good as he was on the baseball field…had somehow ended up saving his life in the end.

_Yuuri, you idiot! I'll never forgive you if you end up not playing baseball anymore. You swore you'd be better than me and now…goddamn it!_

He shivered and held the pajamas tighter to him, turning away so as not to let his older brother see how deeply he was affected with this sudden cold feeling of loneliness.

"Conrad," he finally whispered huskily as he took a deep breath to compose himself as best he could.

"Yes, Wolfram?"

"Let's go home."


	16. Chapter 16

Longest chapter yet/lol/ Enjoy and know that your feedback is much loved and appreciated as always.

**P.S:** Two more chapters to go.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Koshien -** Annual National High School Baseball Tournament held every August in Koshien Stadium, Japan.

* * *

**16:**

Unbeknownst to many, Shibuya Yuuri was a very superstitious young man. He was wary of black cats and did his best to avoid them at any cost. He dared not whistle at night for fear that a snake would appear from out of nowhere to bite him, nor did he lie down immediately after eating for fear he'd turn into a cow. He guessed he had Shouri to blame for making him so paranoid about such things. His older brother had drilled the stories into his head whenever he had the chance. Now that Yuuri thought of it, he wondered if Shouri hadn't been having fun at his expense. It was an unwritten law that older brothers were evil creatures created to humiliate and terrorize their younger siblings, so Yuuri couldn't rule out that possibility.

However, having fears of superstitious beliefs paled in comparison to what he was experiencing at the moment. Being cooped up in a hospital room for God knows how long must have finally snapped the last few fragments of sanity he had once held. Yuuri was sure that the doctors had pumped him full of sedatives in the last few days since he kept drifting in and out of consciousness with no real awareness of time passing by. He heard voices, low and sluggish, ebbing and flowing each time he tried to make sense of whom they belonged to. He knew of the nurses and doctors who made their daily rounds. He was also sure he had seen his mother, father and brother at some point. Murata had shown up as well, peering down at him from a million miles away…at least it seemed that way. Several other people must have stopped by to see him, but all their faces eventually blended into one, confusing his already muddled mind.

_I'm beginning to hallucinate._

That wouldn't be too far from the truth, all things considered, for he sometimes wondered if his dreams and reality had become one. In some dreams, he was taken back to the barn where he had gone to rescue Wolfram, only this time, he had arrived too late to save his roommate. The fat man would be laughing in triumph, standing over Wolfram's prone and battered body while his features began to slowly transform to a more familiar one. The fleshy cheeks would become chiseled cheekbones. Those beady black eyes would become narrowed green slits of determination and yet malice. That short greasy black hair would become a light shade of brown, thick and luxurious upon the head of the now handsome visage belonging to…

Yuuri gasped and opened his eyes, his breath shallow and rough as beads of cold sweat dotted his flushed skin. He licked his lips and fell back to the pillows, trying to steady his racing heartbeat. He'd had the dream several times before, but this one had finally revealed the face of the man behind Wolfram's brutal death. It was a face he had seen many times before – in this life and in the other one – a face that he had once considered full of goodness. It was a face belonging to a man that he had once considered a hero.

He was embarrassed to find his cheeks wet, and with his good hand, he wiped the tears away quickly. The simple motion caused him to wince as his left shoulder (and his entire arm) throbbed with pain. He lowered his hand gingerly and sighed, wondering just how much more he could take. He refused to think about his baseball career, refused to believe that his playing days were over. He stubbornly forced himself to focus on other things, one of which included the recent apparitions of the demon king in the same room with him.

It was then that he decided he was beginning to go mad and that the drugs being given to him caused such hallucinations. The first time it happened, Yuuri assumed he was still dreaming – a dream which included a restless Maou pacing the hospital room in agitation. He had forced himself to go back to sleep and thought nothing of it the next day. However, after two nights of this in a row, Yuuri finally realized that this was no dream after all (despite his intense wishes for it to be). Somehow, the being within him had 'escaped' and rational thinking, on how such a thing was possible, was slipping away fast.

"Are you awake now, Shibuya?" came the low voice. "You were crying in your sleep."

"This…" He tried to clear his throat. His voice sounded thick. "This isn't a dream…?"

"I should think not," the Maou replied as he made himself comfortable on the bed. The mattress dipped a little beneath his weight, which troubled Yuuri even more. Was it possible that the Maou could manifest himself completely without his help? Did this mean that the Maou was as free to roam as any normal human being without being controlled?

"No to all of your questions," the older man replied with a small smile, his dark eyes peering into the wide ones before him. "Without you I am nothing, Shibuya, which is why I cannot afford to have you dying on me…"

"I'm not dying," Yuuri protested weakly. "I just have a broken shoulder…and arm, that's all." His voice cracked at that and he lowered his lashes, now painfully reminded of the enormity of the situation. Yes, he had a broken shoulder _and guess what Shibuya?_ a part of him taunted _you just might kiss off baseball forever._

_I…I don't care. As long as Wolfram's okay…that's all that matters to me… _

Yes but it was quite a dumb move, wasn't it, Shibuya? All you had to do was push Wolfram aside and maybe kick the guy in the shin or something. You just had to act the hero, didn't you? Now look at what you have gotten in return! You'll never be able to throw another ball again! You'll never be able to hit again! You'll just become another spectator and your dreams of going to Koshien will be gone forever!

Stop it…

Oh and let's not forget that while you're still stuck here in bed, dear Wolfram's out there recovering from just a sprain! Hear that, Shibuya! Just a lousy sprain! He's going to make it to the Minor Leagues while you're still stuck here in this hospital counting the days until you can go back home to become a vegetable…

Stop it…stop it…STOP IT!

"An inner battle with oneself is perhaps the best at a time like this," the Maou said softly, causing Yuuri, who had squeezed his eyes shut during his inner debate, to slowly open them again. He had almost forgotten about the older man. "You cannot blame anyone for what happened, Shibuya. Yes, it is regrettable that you are not yet strong enough to control my spirit, or else I would have stopped the fool who hurt you. However, I should take the blame for not finishing him off completely. Perhaps if I had not held back, none of this would have happened."

Yuuri shook his head slowly. "You saved us whether you want to admit it or not. I just didn't think through a proper plan before…"

"Who says a man has to think through anything while rescuing the one he loves?" the Maou asked incredulously, watching as Yuuri's cheeks flooded with color.

The boy began to protest. "I'm not in love…"

Unfortunately, the Maou wasn't listening. "…your body reacts on its own. It seems to move on its own accord. You do not have time to think of a suitable plan of action. You go with your gut instinct and that was what you did, Shibuya. It was an admirable feat, and believe me: Wolfram knows he is indebted to you from now on. He owes you his life; he is now bound to you whether he wants to be or not."

Yuuri flushed at the words, his heartbeat an unsteady rhythm within his chest. He swallowed tightly and tried to shake his head again, perhaps hoping he could convince the Maou (and himself) that this whole 'love-talk' and 'being bound' was nothing but a figment of the older man's imagination.

"Times have changed," he began quietly. "And even though it would be nice to be friends with Wolfram, I doubt it will go beyond that. Besides, look at me…" He eyed the black sling with mild disgust. "I'm handicapped now."

"Feeling sorry for yourself is the most pathetic thing you can do," the Maou replied coldly as he pinned a steady but unrepentant gaze upon the younger boy. "I will not allow you to lie here and wallow in self misery, Shibuya!"

"Shsssh!" Yuuri said before he could control himself. He glanced towards the door quickly. "Everyone will hear you!"

"No. I am still within you," the Maou said with a small smirk as he rose to his feet to pace the room again. "So if anyone were to step into the room, they'd only see you arguing with yourself…and promptly assume you've gone insane."

"Gee, thanks a lot." Yuuri rolled his eyes and suddenly gasped as he felt a chill fill his bones. He clutched the gray blanket tightly, staring at the rigid figure of the Maou who seemed to be staring at something on the floor. "What…?" he asked in a trembling and slightly breathless voice. "What's wrong?"

"Makina," came the icy reply from his counterpart. Yuuri sat up a bit more and tried to crane his neck to see what had the Maou's attention. Lying on the floor was a magazine – Baseball Weekly – which had a picture of a grinning Alford Makina in his Mariners uniform. The caption beneath his pearly whites read 'MVP of the year? Makina speaks about life, love and plans after baseball.'

"That traitor!" The Maou roared in fury and Yuuri felt himself thrown back against the pillows, his entire body taut with tension as his good hand clenched and unclenched repeatedly. He tried to breathe, but the Maou's anger was suffocating him. He had never felt so much rage before and he feared that it would kill him if it continued at this rate.

He shook his head rapidly, dark locks now damp with sweat and plastered against his forehead as he fought against the transformation. He couldn't allow the Maou to take over now. He was still in too much pain and it seemed as if the spirit was trying to crush him with his determination to take control.

_/But…why now! When we spoke about him on the train you never mentioned he was… / _

/Your excitement at the time overshadowed any rational thinking on my part. I should have been able to put the pieces together. However, that is not important, Shibuya. Now, that I know he is alive and well I must get to him/

/No…wait…/

/Let me out, Shibuya! I must find him/

/What…what did he do to you/

/Can you tell me that you've not had dreams of him! Can you tell me that you have not seen that face and felt like you have seen him before! Why were you crying tonight, Shibuya! Wasn't it because of the pain he has caused you! He is a traitor and must be punished/

/He hasn't done anything/ Yuuri yelled. /He's just a baseball player in this world and whatever he did to you in the past can be forgiven, can't it/

He fought back a cry as his broken arm throbbed with mind-numbing pain.

_/It was thanks to him…we thought he was with us and yet…he betrayed us in the end! Your typical sheep in wolf's clothing/ _

/Wolf in sheep's clothing. / Yuuri suggested weakly, even though he doubted that correcting the angry Maou was a good idea.

But just as quickly as he had become angry, the Maou seemed to calm down and again manifested himself before Yuuri. There was a look of deep sadness in those dark eyes, although a flicker of bitterness filled them for a moment.

"Perhaps it is best I tell you what happened, Shibuya," the Maou began softly. "Perhaps then you will understand the reason for my anger. You see, Alford Makina was the son of Gilbert Makina, a great swordsman, who came from a long line of heroes. Only they could wield what we called 'The Holy Sword', a companion piece of sorts to my 'Demon Sword' or Morgif. We first met…"

Yuuri listened attentively as the Maou talked. Even as the sun began its ascent, heralding a brand new day, neither seemed to notice. They were lost in a world they had once ruled and as the Maou rattled off names of people Yuuri knew in this time, the teenager was surprised to find that so many of them had been reborn. The knowledge that his good friend, Murata, had been a Great Sage was the biggest surprise of all. He definitely couldn't see the somewhat goofy boy in that role. However, as the story of Alford's betrayal, the destruction of Shin Makoku as well as the loss of his life, was finally revealed, Yuuri could feel the tears welling in his eyes again. He cursed himself inwardly for being so sentimental over something he hadn't really experienced in person but through the eyes and words of this spirit.

"So now you see," the Maou said softly, his gaze drifting towards the window as the sun's rays bathed his skin in gold. "Now you understand why the traitor must be punished, Shibuya."

"But…I mean…and then what?" Yuuri asked quietly. He met the Maou's sharp gaze squarely, wiping his tears away quickly. "Even if you do get to meet Alford, then what? I doubt he'll be able to remember anything and punishing him isn't going to bring Shin Makoku back, is it? Perhaps he was controlled by someone else, who knows? I believe that something must have happened to him to make him change back then but… it doesn't make him a bad person now." He lowered his gaze and bit his lower lip. "I don't know about you but I don't want to see anyone hurting or suffering anymore. I believe we were reborn for a reason…to start all over again... and I want it to be that way, don't you? Wouldn't you like to see everyone trying to live in peace in this new world?"

For a long minute, the Maou said nothing, and Yuuri was beginning to think he had made the older man upset again. But to his surprise, he felt the other move closer to him and a gentle press of warm lips against his forehead. He flushed darkly at the intimate gesture (although a part of him felt it odd that he was…well…kissing himself in some way) and dared to lift his gaze to meet the darker one above him.

"You haven't changed a bit," the Maou said softly with a small but warm smile. "You still seek peace and unity amongst everyone even though they might be enemies to you. Perhaps that is why you were so loved, Shibuya. You were indeed a great ruler."

Yuuri flushed again, not sure if he ought to thank the Maou, but as the doorknob began to rattle softly, Yuuri knew that it was time for another day of checkups, x-rays and visitors. At least he was more alert today and was sure he would be able to recognize those who would show up to see him.

The Maou was beginning to fade away and before long, Yuuri could feel the familiar rush of heat overwhelm him. He placed a hand against his chest and closed his eyes as a small smile came to his lips.

_/You're not such a bad person to hang out with after all/_ he said just as the nurse walked in with a tray full of medication.

_/Likewise, Shibuya/_ came the amused reply. _/Likewise. /_

* * *

By visiting hours, Yuuri was as restless as he had ever been. Although he had tried to convince the nurse that he was able to walk for more than five minutes (at least they let him go to the bathroom on his own now), he was still advised to remain in bed. His mother and father were the first to arrive. Jennifer all but screamed in joy at seeing her boy finally awake and would have hugged him – broken shoulder and all – if Shouma Shibuya hadn't reminded her about their son's injury. Jennifer, who always prepared meals just in case, was more than glad to share the bento lunches she had fixed for him this time around. She fed him, much to Yuuri's embarrassment, insisting he say 'aaaah' as if he was still a baby. However, the food was delicious and Yuuri was glad for it. The hospital's food was beginning to taste like sawdust at this point. Finishing it all, much to his mother's delight, she grinned and promised to bring even more food for him tomorrow. 

Shouri finally arrived, claiming he was late due to some notes he had to turn in at the university as well as having a few words with the doctor in charge of Yuuri. According to him, Yuuri's arm was still a long way from being a hundred percent but there was no doubt it would heal someday. However, they were still doubtful about his baseball career. Excessive throwing or hitting could overwork the muscles and was not advisable for the weakened bones.

Yuuri accepted the news with a slow nod, aware that his family was watching him intently. For a moment, he felt a dull rage within him. He wanted to scream at them to stop staring at him like he was some freak show. So what if he couldn't play? What if his goddamn dreams were over! They had no right to look at him like that! He hated that look of pity! It made his skin crawl and he wished they would just get the hell out of his room and leave him alone!

He opened his mouth to say something, when a nurse stuck her head into the room with a sheepish smile on her pretty features. Her cheeks were flushed with color and she seemed flustered.

"You have two more visitors," she said and disappeared to allow the two men to walk into the room. Yuuri's breath caught in his throat as he saw who they were and for a brief moment, panic settled in as he met the cool blue gaze. He could still remember the man's cold warning, so many weeks ago, regarding the touching of his brother.

_Oh, if you only knew just how much 'touching' we actually did…_

"So this is the hero?" the light-haired man exclaimed. Jennifer, who had all but squealed in delight at Gunter's presence and attached herself to his arm, finally released him with great reluctance. Yuuri felt his good hand clasped within the famous model's and he flushed in embarrassment as Gunter raised it to his lips to kiss it gently.

"Ah, such bravery. Such display of strength in adversity," the older man crooned. "You truly are worthy of being thanked, Shibuya Yuuri."

"Eh…than…thank you?" Yuuri stammered weakly, noticing that Gwendal was finally done with his father and Shouri (who didn't look too happy at the sight of the newcomers, to be honest).

"Shibuya," Gwendal began calmly as he reached out to clasp Yuuri's hand in a firm handshake. For a moment, he stared at the sling and seemed to wince before managing what Yuuri assumed to be a smile. It looked more like a grimace. "Words cannot begin to express how grateful I am to you for saving Wolfram's life…"

"Oh, it was no…nothing…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Gwendal interrupted curtly, and Yuuri figured it was no use arguing with the older man. "What you have done…if it weren't for you…Wolfram wouldn't be alive today." His voice seemed to tremble a bit, but he cleared his throat and forced himself to continue in a much firmer tone. "I want to give you lifetime tickets to the Royals games. In fact, if there's anything you wish to have done, and if it is within my power to do so, I would be more than willing to oblige."

Yuuri's jaw became slack in disbelief just as Gunter clapped his hands lightly. "And I say we have a little party for you once you get out of this ghastly place. If it's okay with your parents that is…"

"Oh, it's fine! It's more than fine!" Jennifer chimed in with a fervent nod. "We'd love to attend, wouldn't we?"

None of the men in her family dared protest as Gwendal smiled in delight. "Then it is settled. I will see to it that you are taken care of…"

"Yuuri's not a charity case, Mr. von Walde," Shouri cut in coolly. "He's perfectly fine as is and will recover without your help."

"Shouri!" Shouma called out sharply. "Watch what you say!"

But Gwendal didn't seem fazed at the younger man's tone. "I understand your concerns, Mr. Shouri Shibuya. But believe me when I say that I have Yuuri's best interests at heart. It is up to the boy to accept my offer or not." He turned to look at Yuuri again, giving a small bow. "Again, my eternal thanks to you. My mother and Conrad should be visiting you in a few days…"

"And what about Wolfram-kun?" Jennifer asked unaware of the hard slam of her son's heart within his chest at the sound of the other boy's name. "Is he all right?"

"Wolfram is recovering nicely, thank you for asking," Gwendal replied. "He should be out of his cast soon and playing again. I'm sure he'll come by to visit when he has the chance. Now, if you will all excuse me, I will be making my way out." He reached for Yuuri's hand to shake it again. "I will be seeing you soon, Shibuya."

"Thank you, sir," Yuuri replied quietly, hardly feeling Gunter's enthusiastic goodbye, which came in the form of another kiss on his hand. He barely even heard his parents' farewells or Shouri's mumbled words of departure.

All he could hear were Gwendal's words, which seemed to echo in an endless loop within his mind.

_Wolfram is recovering nicely…should be out of his cast soon and playing again…_

Wolfram would be able to play again. The Golden Kid would have his arm intact and could play for the minor leagues just as he had always wanted.

_Damn it. Damn it! Damn it!_

Yuuri closed his eyes and fell back against the pillows. Perhaps it wasn't justified but for the first time since the ordeal, he was unable to stop the low seething emotions of jealousy, bitterness and anger that churned deep within his heart.

"You know, if I were in your shoes, I'd definitely be pissed off," Murata said around a mouthful of chocolate. He licked his fingers clean but still managed to leave streaks of the brown sweet on his flesh.

Yuuri, whose gaze was trained on the TV screen where a game between the Mariners and the Lions was being played, hardly acknowledged his friend's comment. Two long days had passed since Gwendal and Gunter's visit and Yuuri was still sure he could smell the lingering cologne belonging to the long-haired model. He had all but cringed when Murata suggested they watch the game. Yuuri didn't feel like watching anything. He had felt the pain would only grow tenfold. However, he had almost forgotten Murata's persuasive nature (maybe knowing that the boy had been a King's advisor in his past life had helped) because soon enough Yuuri found himself engrossed in the game. He was amazed at how he could still feel the familiar thrill of excitement despite his trepidations. His fingers still itched with the need to hold a bat or to feel the ball in his hand, but he knew that it would be a long time before he could get himself to touch those things again.

"Not even a phone call?" Murata was asking.

Yuuri shook his head. The past two days had given him more time to think and he had managed to talk himself out of feeling jealous and hateful towards Wolfram. He couldn't blame the blond for this. Wolfram hadn't asked to be rescued and it was his decision to throw himself in the line of fire…so to speak.

"Damn…that's cold…" Murata mumbled but faltered as the door to the room opened. This time instead of a nurse, the familiar friendly face of Conrad Weller revealed itself.

"Conrad!" Murata cried out in surprise, forcing Yuuri to tear his gaze from the television screen. A smile came to his features as the tall man walked into the room with a large bouquet of flowers.

"Hello, Murata," Conrad greeted with a warm smile. "Yuuri. I'm glad to see that you're finally awake."

Yuuri, who was now flushed with delight at having the famous ex-baseball player in the same room with him, sat up a bit straighter and returned the smile as best he could. "Thanks for coming by. I had no idea you would."

"Nonsense," Conrad said with a light laugh as he placed the flowers on a bedside table and pulled up a chair to sit at the opposite side of Yuuri's bed. "After such a brave act? You saved my brother's life and for that I'm indebted to you. Oh, here's Yozak…"

The door opened again. This time Yozak, no longer in drag but dressed in casual men's clothing, walked into the room with a mock salute to the boy in the bed. "Hello again, Shibuya Yuuri. It's good to see you alive and well."

"Again?" Yuuri blinked in confusion. "I've never met you…" He gasped as Yozak cleared his throat and spoke in a familiar voice.

"Now do you remember who I am?"

Yuuri gawked in disbelief. "YO…YOLANDA-CHAN!"

"The very same," Yozak said with a laugh and a wink.

"But…how…why?"

"Long story," Yozak replied with a nod, before training his gaze on Murata's tightened countenance. He smirked and shrugged lightly. "Which I will explain much later. I don't know whether to call you a fool for what you did or to pat you on the back for your bravery."

Yuuri flushed and lowered his gaze. "Uuum…about that…"

"It is admirable, I'll give you that much," the actor continued with a smile. "But believe me, after what I saw that day, there's still a lot of things we want to know."

Yuuri had a feeling he knew where this was going. "What do you want to know?"

Conrad leaned closer, an intent look in those brown eyes. "I know you don't want to talk about it but I have to admit that my curiosity is getting the better of me. Yozak says that you…transformed into…the demon king?"

Yuuri's lips tightened for a moment, but to his surprise it was Murata who spoke before him.

"I don't think Yuuri wants to talk about it right now," he said calmly. He placed his hands behind his head and rocked back and forth on his chair. "It is true that he can transform into the Maou during extreme stress brought about by either danger or the need to protect himself or others from harm. He's not a magician and can't change anytime he wants, you know."

Conrad had the grace to flush at the light reprimand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like I wanted you to change before me, Yuuri, but…I was hoping I could get to thank him…the demon king…personally."

Yuuri smiled softly. "There's nothing to apologize for, Conrad. He's always here within me…so I guess he can hear you just fine." He blushed at how idiotic he must have sounded and lowered his gaze again. He could still remember the Maou's words, and knowing that these men in the room with him had all been his subordinates in his past life…it was definitely a heady feeling.

"I still haven't regained all my memories," Murata muttered in the silence as he reached for another box of chocolate truffles – a gift from Gunter. "Although they tend to come to me every once in a while. Maybe a part of me doesn't want to remember everything." He laughed a little. "What about you, Conrad?"

The ex-baseball player shook his head lightly. "No luck yet. I do find myself walking past sword shops every now and then. Perhaps I should take that up instead of the baseball bat." He laughed softly. "Yozak has regained some of his memories. He did say he found himself calling the Maou 'Your Majesty' and that was about it."

"I'm sure we'll remember it all someday," Murata said with a decisive nod. "We don't have to rush it. We have the rest of our lives to figure it out, right? Although you're lucky, Shibuya," he added with a mock pout. "You have nothing to worry about."

Yuuri gave a sheepish laugh even though it felt forced to him. He had _plenty_ to worry about and if there was anyone who could help him through this, he knew without a doubt that it would be Conrad Weller.

* * *

Ironically, it was Conrad who ended up making Yozak and Murata leave the room. He claimed he had something important to tell Yuuri and would like to speak to him in private. Both men left with great reluctance, and soon enough, Conrad was pulling out the white envelope Adelbert had given him back at the camp. 

He watched Yuuri's expression carefully as the boy read the certificate of commendation. He could see the paper tremble within Yuuri's grasp before it fell to his lap with a soft whisper. The boy placed his good hand over his eyes and lowered his head. His shoulders began to shake gently and before long the silent tears became harsh sobs. After debating within himself for a few seconds, Conrad gave an inward sigh and moved closer to the bed. He wrapped his arm gently around the boy's shoulders, hardly flinching as Yuuri threw himself against his chest to cry even harder. Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that he had gone through the very same thing with Wolfram? It was the same reaction – the look of disbelief and then the hot tears of happiness at being one of the chosen few and yet sadness at the irony of the situation.

"Let it all out, Yuuri," he whispered into the thick dark hair below him. "Let it all out."

"But…but I can't…do it…" Yuuri sobbed helplessly. "I don't think I'll be able to play again…what's the point…what's the use of this now…?"

Conrad shook his head softly. "When I had my accident I knew it was over for me, Yuuri. I knew that I'd never be able to throw or hit the ball as well as I could in the past and believe me, I sank into a depression so dark and deep that it almost killed me. In fact, there were days when I did want to kill myself, to get rid of the pain that consumed me and to make it all go away. It was the easy way out."

Yuuri sniffled. "So…what…what made you change your mind?"

"Well…Wolfram slapped me awake…literally."

Yuuri lifted his tear-filled gaze to stare at the smiling man in bemusement. "Wha…what?"

Conrad chuckled and brushed away the tears gently. "Yes, he did. I never should have underestimated his determination and he showed it to me on that day. He walked into my hotel room, turned on all the lights, opened the windows and gave me a good one across my cheek. Before I knew it, all my bottles of vodka and whiskey were poured down the drain, the pills I had gotten were flushed down the toilet, and he just stood in the middle of that room…with tears of anger in his eyes and basically called me the biggest wimp he had ever seen. He couldn't believe I had let myself go like that and was ashamed to call me his brother."

Yuuri couldn't stop the smile that came to his lips. Yes, that sounded like something Wolfram would do all right, and suddenly he felt his heart throb with an emotion that could only be akin to loneliness. Yuuri realized that he missed the annoying, loud-mouth and rude blond. He missed seeing those beautiful features either dark with anger or filled with concern. He missed hearing that voice, missed seeing that effortless swing…he just…

"I miss him," Yuuri finally whispered softly, so softly that Conrad barely heard him. "I miss him so much."

"And I know that he believes in you," Conrad muttered into his hair. "He's never stopped believing in you, Yuuri. You promised you'd play with him in the Minor Leagues and I think he's holding you to that."

Yuuri was too tired to argue with Conrad, too tired of telling him or anyone else that there was no more hope for a boy like him. He could only watch from the sidelines and perhaps he would get to cheer Wolfram on, if the blond would let him.

"Thank you, Conrad," Yuuri murmured sleepily as he allowed the older man to fluff his pillows and make him comfortable on the narrow bed.

"No, thank you, Yuuri," the man whispered softly, watching the long lashes close slowly. "Thank you for everything."

* * *

Yuuri was dreaming again. In this dream, he could see the door to his hospital room opening slowly – tentatively, as if whoever was behind it was afraid to come in. In this dream, the person stepped into the room and peered around the small space with light disdain on his handsome features. In this dream, this person had been his roommate for there was no mistaking the shock of blond hair upon his head. Yuuri tried to stir as the blond moved closer to the bed to peer at him. What was that expression in those emerald green eyes? Pain? Confusion? Anger? 

_Wolfram? Wolfram, can you hear me? I can see you! But I know this is a dream, isn't it? You wouldn't come to visit me after all this time, would you? I don't see a cast on your arm so this is really a dream or are you feeling better now?_

"You stupid, stupid wimp. Why would you do something like that for me? Why?" Wolfram whispered as he leaned closer still. Yuuri could see the dark red stain on the blond's cheeks. He watched the long lashes shield those breathtaking eyes for a moment, before sucking in a harsh breath as warm lips brushed against his in a feather of a kiss.

Yuuri's heart leapt in his throat. _He's…he's…kissing me! I don't believe it! Oh God, he smells so good and tastes like…like… pink bubblegum…_

Wolfram pulled back quickly, his entire visage now a bright shade of red. "Damn it! What the hell am I doing!"

_No!_ Yuuri wailed inside. _Don't go! Come back and continue! I'll be as still as death! I promise!_

But Wolfram was already stomping towards the windows. He took a deep breath and threw the curtains open, allowing a flood of light to fill the once darkened room. Yuuri groaned and wondered if he could reverse his dream, perhaps to rewind it a few steps back where Wolfram had begun to kiss him…

"I know you're awake, Yuuri. So you can stop pretending now."

_Huh? He knew!_ His cheeks flared with color as he opened his eyes to meet the accusing green ones across the room. He tried to sit up but groaned as his left arm protested the sudden movement.

"I thought I was still dreaming," Yuuri began with a sheepish smile, licking his lips (which still had a faint bubblegum flavor) as he watched Wolfram begin to push something towards him. "What…?"

"Get in," Wolfram said simply.

"But…"

"I haven't got all day, Yuuri," the blond snapped irritably. "Daylight's fading fast."

Yuuri glanced at the clock. "But it's just eight in the morning…"

"Don't care," Wolfram replied with a shrug. "Now, do I have to lift you? Or are you going to do it yourself?"

Still slightly disoriented as he swung his legs off the bed carefully, he allowed Wolfram to lead him towards the wheelchair. He sat down heavily, grateful for the pajamas his mother had brought for him to wear. It would have been embarrassing having to walk around in those hospital gowns which tended to leave his rear exposed. Wolfram looked around for his slippers and fell to his knees to help Yuuri into them.

"Where are we going?" Yuuri asked in bemusement as the blond rose to his feet and reached for the handles of the wheelchair.

"You'll see," Wolfram replied quietly.

He propped open the door with a hip and pushed Yuuri out as carefully as he could. The hallway was quiet at this time of the day and the smells of cleaning chemicals and antiseptic assailed Yuuri's senses as they made towards the elevator. As the doors opened, two nurses stepped out, both smiling warmly at the couple. Yuuri had fully expected the women to send them back to his room but when no such reprimand was forthcoming, he lifted his gaze to stare at his companion in growing confusion.

"What's this all about, Wolfram? You can't just come to the hospital to kidnap me…"

The blond slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. "Kidnap you? Why would I want to do that?"

The elevators opened and Wolfram pushed him out of it and down the lobby leading to the hospital grounds.

"I don't know," Yuuri replied, aware of his quickened heartbeat and yet dull pleasure which filled him at the same time. He was happy to see the blond…no more than thrilled to have Wolfram with him again, but he had to downplay it as much as possible. "You don't show up for weeks and all of a sudden you just appear and you don't even have the decency to tell me what and where we are going. What the fuck am I supposed to think?"

"Just shut up and be still. Geez! Man, you're worse than my mother when she nags."

"Your mother…!" Yuuri flushed with indignation and tried to say something else, but the words died in his throat as the cool crisp morning breeze brushed against his heated skin. He gave a small cry of delight, unable to stop himself from feeling a wild surge of exhilaration that seemed to fill his very soul.

Apparently, Wolfram was pushing him towards the large lawns and gardens behind the hospital. Yuuri looked at the towering building, shivering at the knowledge that he had been imprisoned in one of those rooms for almost four weeks. It felt good to be outside again and yet he was curious to know how Wolfram had managed to convince the doctors to get him outside. In fact, he was curious about a whole lot of things and silently hoped that Wolfram would indulge him with some answers.

"Where are you going?" he asked in mild panic as the blond 'parked' him beneath the shade of a large oak tree and began to jog towards a bust statue a few feet away. He reluctantly admired how good the blond looked in his pair of jeans and white sweatshirt, smiling wistfully at the thought of Wolfram soon being in a Minor League uniform and chasing after his dreams…without him.

He sighed and lowered his head, feeling that familiar dark cloud of misery try to overwhelm him, only to gasp as he felt something brown and heavy thrown into his lap. For a moment he could only gape at the baseball glove unable to believe that he was actually seeing one of these again.

"Wha…?"

"Put it on," Wolfram said quietly but firmly. As Yuuri lifted his gaze, he could see that the blond had a baseball helmet on and was holding onto a bat and ball. He met the cool green eyes and saw something within them that had his heartbeat quickening again.

"Wolfram," he began thickly, aware of the burning sting in his eyes. "I don't know if I can…but…why?"

"We've got to practice for Opening Day, remember?" came the curt reply as Wolfram turned away quickly. His voice sounded rough and uneven as if he too was having some trouble trying to control his emotions. "So you're going to throw the ball to me and I'll try to hit and vice versa, got it? I can't have you slacking off in that bed, wimp."

Yuuri scrubbed his eyes before slipping his hand within the warmth of the familiar equipment he had thought he would never be able to feel again. Despite his best efforts to keep the tears at bay, they slid down his cheek anyway forcing him to wipe them away with the sleeve of his pajamas top.

_Wolfram…you really are something else, do you know that? _

Why, thank you, I try.

"Ready!" the blond yelled, as he ran across the lawn to take his stance behind the imaginary home plate. He smirked and bounced the ball in his hand.

Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded fervently, a wide grin of gratitude and pleasure on his visage as he held up his glove. "Ready!"

"All right, here it comes!"

And as Wolfram tossed the ball into the air to swing at it, Shibuya Yuuri could feel a familiar warm sensation of hope fill his heart again.


	17. Chapter 17

I wonder if any of you get my responses using latest 'reply to url' feature. Hopefully you all do since I can't personally thank you here anymore /lol/

**Warnings: **Mature content ahead in order words, boys behaving in naughty ways.

Enjoy and know that your feedback makes this female very happy. /grin/

* * *

**17:**

"_Sir von Walde! Do you plan to press charges!"_

"_Sir von Walde! Have you spoken to Mr. Yamaguchi since the incident!"_

"_Will you sue him for damages!"_

A million and one flash bulbs going off in his face. Voices, screaming and merging into one loud cacophony that was bound to drive him mad if he didn't get away soon. He idly listened to his publicist try to pacify the rowdy and hungry press and for a moment, Gwendal was sure that their eyes had taken on a feral look.

"_Now that Mr. Yamaguchi has made a public apology, how will you respond, Sir von Walde!"_

It was that idiot Yamaguchi's fault. Gwendal had wanted the entire incident to be swept under the rug. The last thing he needed was the publicity, especially at Wolfram's expense. He had made his brother's life enough of a living hell and this was only going to make things worse. However, it seemed as if Yamaguchi had other plans, and had actually called a press conference in his hospital room to publicly apologize to Gwendal for his behavior and actions. According to Hiroshi, he was now a changed man and was willing to put the past behind him. He wanted to maintain peaceful relationships with the owner of the Royals team and hoped to support the organization in any way he could.

_That sneaky son-of-a-bitch,_ Gwendal thought as he slid on a pair of dark sunglasses, to block out the flashing lights from the cameras. _He did this on purpose. He wants to make me look like the bad guy in this incident by putting me on the spot._

"What do we do now, sir?" came the harsh whisper from his harried-looking assistant/publicist. "I don't know if I can keep them away long enough…"

"Don't worry," Gwendal muttered, squeezing the man's shoulder gently in reassurance. "You learn to ignore such things after a while. Just tell them that there will be no comment at this time. Until then, have a good evening, Dorcas."

Without saying another word or giving the press another look, Gwendal made his way towards the waiting black sedan and slid into the back seat with a soft sigh of relief.

"Where to, sir?" the chauffeur asked, just as he noticed several reporters running towards the vehicle.

"Anywhere but here," Gwendal muttered as he closed his eyes. He had never needed the soothing presence of Gunter as he did right now. His partner (Gwendal was slightly embarrassed at that term), who still had photo shoots lined up for weeks ahead, had been spending all his free time at the penthouse. Gwendal was more than grateful for Gunter's sometimes sensible and rational advice when things got too strenuous for him. And at the end of a long hectic day at the Royals' office, Gwendal knew he could look forward to an evening of peace and quiet (well…most of the time) with the man he cared deeply for.

A small smile touched his lips as he thought of his brothers. Conrad was still with that cross-dressing actor who always got on his nerves for some reason. Gwendal was happy for his brother, don't get him wrong. He just didn't agree with some of the things Yozak did no matter how good his intentions were. He had tried to talk Conrad out of that relationship years ago, but for his efforts, he had gotten to see a fiery side of his usually mild-mannered sibling. Conrad had defended and stood up for Yozak in a way that had made Gwendal feel ashamed, impressed and jealous all at the same time.

He had no idea where the two men were now. His guess was that they were probably locked away in Yozak's apartment doing some last minute 'catching-up'.

Gwendal shook his head softly and opened his eyes again, his gaze drifting towards the brightly lit buildings as the car sped down the highway. His thoughts shifted to his youngest half-brother and marveled again at just how much the brat had changed over the course of the past few months.

_Ever since he saw that Shibuya boy, you mean._

The change in Wolfram was finally noticeable in the way he had reacted to Gwendal's visit at the Estate. The older man had fully expected his vivacious brother to hurl insults or to give him the cold shoulder, but to his immense surprise, Wolfram had been polite and amiable. There was no doubt the spitfire was still within, but Shibuya had in someway, done something to ease that turbulent spirit. Wolfram actually smiled more often these days and the first time the boy laughed out loud at dinner, his family had actually stared at him in shock for almost two minutes!

Gwendal also knew that Wolfram was a constant visitor at the hospital lately and he couldn't help his widening smile as he remembered Wolfram's vehement denial at not visiting Yuuri because he 'cared or anything'. He was just going to remind Yuuri of a promise he had made and that was all. He was determined to get Yuuri to play baseball again even if it meant dragging the injured boy onto the field on Opening Day.

_I underestimated you after all, Shibuya, _Gwendal thought as he closed his eyes. _You've managed to do something the rest of us couldn't achieve. You've brought Wolfram back to 'life'. Congratulations. _

Perhaps he would give their relationship his blessing someday – if they requested it that is – but for now Gwendal knew that the boys would need their privacy - privacy from the (meddling) family but most importantly, from the hungry press. He sighed and rubbed his temples gently, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

He could only hope that the situation wouldn't get out of hand.

* * *

Fujiwara Private School would be going to Koshien after all.

Murata had called earlier to tell him the good news. Oh, joy.

"Why the long face?" Wolfram asked as he peeled out of his school blazer to roll up the sleeves of his white shirt. He tugged his tie loose and allowed it to fall to the ground with a soft whisper before reaching for the baseball bat beside it.

It was yet another beautiful day in the city and the fifth since Wolfram had begun visiting him at the hospital. Yuuri wasn't ashamed to admit that he looked forward to these moments of the day and would find himself already dressed and ready to meet Wolfram each time visiting hours rolled around.

Although the doctors had cringed a bit at Yuuri straining his good arm, they did have to agree that the exercise was a good thing. However, neither doctor (there were two assigned to Yuuri) was willing to share the other good thing with the boy…yet - for doctors are proud creatures who like to take all the pride and glory in the miracle of healing. Yuuri's condition, as diagnosed by their 'amazing' expertise, was still supposed to be in its critical stages. After all, the boy had suffered a terrible blow from a metal bat and it was a miracle in itself that the bones hadn't been completely crushed from the impact. But to their consternation, the latest x-rays had begun to show a remarkable healing capability that neither man had been able to comprehend. In all honesty, Yuuri was simply wearing the sling now because he knew no better, but the doctors were aware that the young man's bones were almost as good as new – if not stronger and better than before.

And so, they would keep the news to themselves – for now - until they could figure out a possible explanation for it.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled from his usual position behind the imaginary plate -- this time both boys had made it more obvious by arranging a set of sticks in the form of a pentagon on the grass. "Stop spacing out and throw already!"

"All right, all right! You impatient…" He mumbled the rest of his statement and walked towards the 'mound', biting his lower lip as the envious nerves in his body strummed to life. So yes, his high school wouldn't have made it to Koshien anyway – their record was dismal enough – but knowing that Wolfram would be going…as well as playing on Opening Day for the new minor league season in a few months…

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Wolfram bellowed with impatience. "Hurry it up and...!"

"I'm thinking!" Yuuri replied with a light scowl. "Isn't a man allowed to think every once in a while!"

"What's to think about!" Wolfram called out in confusion. "Just throw the damn ball…!"

"You're going to Koshien!" he finally said in an almost accusatory tone.

Wolfram looked flummoxed. "Yeah…so?"

"So! _So!"_ Yuuri looked at his companion incredulously. "Is that all you can say? _So!_ Do you even understand how big this is!"

The blond shrugged and did some practice swings. "Yes, yes, our school finally made it to the National High School baseball championships. Yay. Should I be peeing my pants or something?"

Yuuri gasped at the sacrilegious statement – at least to him it seemed that way. Oh, how he wished he could run across the lawn and wrestle Wolfram to the ground for saying such things! Didn't the boy have a sense of history…of accomplishment!

"…besides, that stadium is getting old and we're bound to get all hot and sweaty and dirty…"

"Do you have any idea how much I'd kill to be all hot and sweaty and dirty…!"

Dark and amused green eyes met blazing black ones. Yuuri flushed.

"…on the baseball field!" he finally added quickly. "You're one of the lucky few who can brag about it and yet you seem to think it's no big deal!"

Wolfram stooped to his haunches to eye the red-faced boy before him. His lips quirked into a small smile, for a part of him actually loved to make Yuuri angry. He loved the way those eyes grew darker with passion – either when upset or when speaking about something he really cared about. He loved the way those lips seemed to pout as Yuuri spoke and the twin spots of color that filled his cheeks. But what was most important was that Yuuri looked just like his Maou counterpart at such times. Although he'd never know it, Yuuri's aura and presence were blending with the other's to create this whole new persona that Wolfram was beginning to like even more and more.

_/Don't you mean love/_

_Shut up, you,_ he thought fiercely as his face suffused with color. He rose to his feet and pointed the bat in Yuuri's direction. "Fine, you whiner. It's a big deal, okay? Is that what you want to hear! Huh! So yes, I'm going to fucking Koshien and you won't because…argh!"

The sudden sound of flesh against flesh was like the crack of a whip in the stillness of the afternoon. Yuuri hadn't even realized he had moved across the field that quickly. He hadn't even been aware of what he was going to do before he lashed out to slap Wolfram's cheek. He watched the imprint of his hand on the other's skin turn red with slow horror and suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

What the hell was wrong with him!

_If he wasn't such a brat…_

Why did he have to hit Wolfram _again!_

_He should learn how to control his mouth. He doesn't have tact most of the time and besides, the first time you hit him, it was because he insulted your mother…_

_And you ended up becoming his fiancé…remember?_

_Oh, shit._

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Wolfram yelled and promptly sent Yuuri tumbling to the ground as he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. "I'll fucking kill you! How dare you slap me again!"

Yuuri struggled to breathe, unable to do much thanks to his arm…and yet his lower body was singing with joy as he felt Wolfram straddle him. Dear god, but his priorities were all mixed up right about now.

"…bad enough that I owe you my life and now you have to go hit me again…!"

_I'm dying!_ Yuuri tried to say. His face was turning blue and all he could manage was a choked gasp. However, running footsteps and the cries of 'please let him go, Mr. von Bielefeld!' released him from an early death as the blond was finally pried off him. Coughing and wheezing, desperately trying to get some air back into his lungs, Yuuri sat up slowly and caressed his neck gently. There was bound to be a bruise there in the morning.

_Man, we have such a violent relationship. _

"…slapped me!" Wolfram was saying indignantly to the nurse as he brushed off the grass from his khaki pants. "See if I come visit you again…"

"Mr. von Bielefeld! Mr. von Bielefeld!"

They turned to face the doctor, who was jogging across the lawn towards them. Yuuri recognized him and tried to smile at Dr. Shimizu, but something in the older man's eyes had the smile dying quickly.

"What is it!" Wolfram asked with slight panic in his voice.

"The pre…the press…" Shimizu wheezed, out of breath and panting harshly. He placed his hands on his knees and tried to control himself. "I don't know what happened but there are news vans pulling up to the hospital and they insist on speaking to…to…both of you."

"What…how!" came the cries from both boys.

"I just spoke to Sir von Walde and both of us suggest you remain in your room for now…both of you. We'll do our best to keep them away," Shimizu said while nodding to the nurse. "Hayakawa-san, please take them back to his room using the back way."

"Yes, doctor," she replied with a quick nod of understanding. "Please follow me."

Wolfram dove for his blazer and book bag, his brows furrowed into a frown as he walked after the nurse, his anger at Yuuri for hitting him, temporarily forgotten. His heart was pounding fiercely in his chest, a light sheen of sweat on his brow as he thought of why and how the press could be here. It couldn't be about Fujiwara going to Koshien since the boys had already been forced to attend a mandatory press conference…amongst many others. Besides, the doctor had said 'both of you', which could only mean that it would have something to do with the events at the camp. But how the hell had that gotten out! Wolfram knew that Gwendal would never do such a thing and had reassured him that the entire incident would be kept away from the public. So who? Who else could tattle on them if not…

"Yamaguchi Hiroshi," Wolfram muttered, his hands clenching into tight fists. They were now making their way up a flight of stairs in the building and Wolfram could hear Yuuri panting breathlessly behind him. He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"Need any help, old man?"

Yuuri lifted his head to glare at the blond before flipping the bird in his direction.

"I'll take that as a no," Wolfram replied, his smirk widening just as the nurse pushed open another set of doors that led them to Yuuri's floor.

"Please stay in here until you are notified of any new developments," Akemi said with a warm smile as she watched the boys trudge past her and into the room. "Can I get you any refreshments?"

_Where are we? A five-star hotel?_ Wolfram thought, turning away quickly to hide his smile.

Yuuri fought a snicker and sat down heavily on the bed. "No thanks, Hayakawa-san. We'll be fine for a while."

Oblivious to the boys' thoughts, the young woman grinned. "All right. Just buzz me if you do, okay?"

The door closed behind her with a soft click and suddenly the silence became oppressive and heavy-laden with tension. Wolfram was stealing a peek out of the drawn curtains and Yuuri winced as he noticed the dull imprint of his hand on that fair cheek. He wondered if it would swell…

"Turn on the TV," Wolfram commanded without looking around. "I want to know what's going on."

Glad for the distraction, Yuuri did as he was told and flipped stations until he reached the local news channel. He heard the light scrape of the chair across the floor as Wolfram made himself comfortable on it. A quick glance towards the blond showed that he was straddling the chair instead of sitting in the normal position. Wolfram had his chin placed upon the back of it and his eyes remained glued on the screen above them.

_He really does have beautiful eyes…_

Yuuri squirmed and quickly slid beneath the blanket, his heartbeat thumping a bit faster as he drew it over him in one swift move. He was ashamed of the heat pooling between his legs and hoped that his engorged flesh wouldn't 'rise' to embarrass him.

"I think Yamaguchi Hiroshi is to blame for this," Wolfram mumbled. "I mean who else would know about the incident?"

Yuuri shuddered at the sound of that name. He forced himself to look at the screen, but there was nothing being shown about them or Yamaguchi. "Why would he do something like that though?" he asked with a thoughtful frown.

"Because he's an idiot," Wolfram replied as he leaned over to dig into his book bag. "He thinks if he tells the world about his transgressions that he'll be forgiven and he'll make Gwendal look like the bad guy."

"Huh?"

A folded newspaper was tossed in his direction and Yuuri barely caught it.

"Look at the column on the right," Wolfram was saying. There was the ripping sound of a confection being opened and Yuuri swallowed tightly, forcing himself not to watch Wolfram eat. He had seen that over the past few days and there was something so decidedly 'delicious' about the way the blond chewed, licked his lips and fingers…

"…all that shit about being a new man and hoping that everyone forgives him for his wrong-doings."

"Ah…"

"So I guess he must have spilled the beans about what happened at the barn. Can you believe that guy!"

His lips smacked dully and Yuuri, who had been doing his honest best to focus on the words before him, lost all concentration as he watched Wolfram's tongue dart out to lick his lips again. It was white chocolate today.

"Want some?" Wolfram offered, holding out the half-eaten bar to him. "If I had known I'd be trapped in this room with you for the rest of the day, I would have gotten something more filling."

_Like yourself…_

Yuuri winced, flushed and wished that was one of the thoughts that hadn't seeped through. but Wolfram must have heard that one because his eyes widened for a moment. He blushed and withdrew his offer, before turning his gaze to the television and taking a bite from the candy bar with a vengeance.

"Sor…sorry…" Yuuri began quietly. "I didn't mean…"

"It's already been established that you're a pervert, so I'll just ignore that," Wolfram replied curtly, although a slight tremble in his voice gave away his lack of composure. He still refused to look at Yuuri.

"I'm not a pervert…!"

"Hmph. So did you get to see my mother after all?" Wolfram interrupted as yet another commercial came on the air.

_Nice way to change the subject,_ Yuuri thought with a small smile. "Yeah, I did. She came sometime after you left yesterday and she was…eh…great."

That would be the understatement of the century. Cheri von Spitzberg was nothing more than a heavy breath of fresh air – an air that was filled with sunshine, roses as well as a bosom big enough to make all the men of Tokyo happy.

* * *

Slender arms, laden with gold and silver bracelets were wrapped around his neck as she hugged him fiercely. She smelled of wild roses and happiness – if there was such a thing as that – and Yuuri couldn't help smiling even as her well-endowed bosom pressed tightly against his chest. Again, he was grateful for the blanket covering him as certain parts of his anatomy agreed wholeheartedly with the feel of the beautiful woman.

When she finally released him, it was to dab her eyes with a pristine lace handkerchief. Her lower lip trembled and Yuuri was afraid she was going to start crying soon. It struck him then just how much she looked like her youngest son and it was almost easy to envision Wolfram in her position.

_Oh, god, if he knew I thought of him dressed as a woman, I'd be a dead man before I was even through thinking it!_

"I finally get to see you," Cheri was saying as she pulled up a chair to sit beside him. "To think that you're the one who saved my precious baby's life. I cannot thank you enough."

"It's no big deal…" Yuuri began with a sheepish laugh.

"Oh, if only my Wolfram were actually a girl, I'd be more than happy to give him away to you in marriage if you want…"

Yuuri choked……….and somewhere, several miles away, Wolfram sneezed over his homework.

"…but you can still be his boyfriend. I'm sure he doesn't mind…"

"Cheri…Cheri-sama," Yuuri tried to say, his entire being flushed with embarrassment. "I don't think…"

"He has changed though, I'll say that much," Cheri continued with a thoughtful look on her visage. "Something must have happened to him because he's not quick to flare up with anger whenever something doesn't go his way. There's a gentleness to him now – something he's never really had although I've tried my best over the years to bring it out in him."

"I don't know…"

"All he talked about when he was back home was you," she continued, her smile simply radiant as she reached for his hand to grasp it tightly within hers. "He's never really had a close friend and tends to be aloof around his classmates. So, you can imagine my joy at knowing that he's finally found someone he can insult without a sting of venom in his tone!"

Yuuri winced inwardly. That wasn't something to be happy about, was it?

"And now that I look at you, I can see where the goodness comes from. There's something about you, Yuuri that makes people feel so…good inside. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

He didn't, but he nodded all the same. However, there was a question he was dying to ask, and he hoped she wouldn't be too offended by it.

"May…May I ask you something, Cheri-sama?"

"Of course!" she said with a clap of her hands. "Go on, anything at all."

He took a deep breath and hoped he wouldn't sound too dumb. "I know this is going to sound out of the blue but…but…but what if I told you that we are…me, Murata, and well…you…we are all reincarnations of people from another time and place. Would…would you believe me?"

He held his breath, watching those green eyes look completely blank and confused for a moment before something akin to sadness flashed within them. Cheri blinked and the look was gone, but there was no denying it. Yuuri had seen enough to know that she too must have either dreamed of Shin Makoku or remembered the past.

"Conrad and Gwendal told me about it," she finally said quietly, a small smile coming to her lips. "And at first I wanted to deny it as much as I could." A hand toyed with the large hoop earring on her left ear as her gaze drifted towards the window. "My dreams…my dreams were filled with so much sadness and pain, Yuuri, and I didn't want to let my boys know about it. What was the use of bringing up a past that ended in such misery? I wanted to remember the good times – the happier times -- and forced myself to do so."

She leaned closer to him, her smile widening. "Imagine my surprise at seeing a picture of you and knowing that the fates had brought us back together again…but most importantly…it brought you back to Wolfram."

Yuuri blushed and she giggled.

"How do you feel about my son, Yuuri?"

"I…I…" How the hell did she expect him to answer that! He couldn't tell her about his feelings. It was too humiliating to think that he had finally succumbed to Wolfram's charms (not that the blond was consciously doing anything to charm him per se).

"I don't know," he finally mumbled as he lowered his head, staring at the patterns of the blanket with seeming fascination. "He's okay I guess…"

"Okay, you guess!" Cheri laughed and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "The very same answer Wolfram gave when I asked him."

"Wha…?"

"Oh, you two are too adorable!" She hugged him again and Yuuri had to try to remind her of his arm as she rocked them back and forth. "I promise that when you get out of this hospital, I'm going to help Gunter plan the biggest party this side of Tokyo!"

"You really don't have to…"

"Nonsense! I insist! Now, let's play a game of Shogi before I get chased out of here. You do know how to play Shogi, right?"

"Yes…a little…"

"Good enough for me! Now, I'm black and you'll be red…"

* * *

"You played Shogi with mother?" Wolfram asked incredulously. "That's the worst thing you could possibly do."

"I know," Yuuri said with a light laugh. "She's really good at it."

"You should see her play it with Gwendal," Wolfram said, now trying to stifle a giggle himself. "Both of them can get pretty intense over it and one time, I tried to ask Gwendal a question and both of them nearly bit my head off at the same time. They went 'LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE! CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE PLAYING A GAME HERE!'"

Yuuri burst out laughing for Wolfram had done a pretty damn good impression of his older brother. This time the blond joined him and it had them going for almost two minutes, until Yuuri stopped long enough to take a good look at his…_friend?_ Yes, Wolfram had finally become more than just the 'boy-I-shared-a-room-with-at-camp'. The past five days had shown a side of the blond that Yuuri had never thought he'd get to see. Sure Wolfram was still a bossy, arrogant brat who lacked tact half of the time, but he was also kind and as Cheri had said, gentle when he chose to be.

Two days ago, several children from the Pediatric Ward had come outside and had watched the boys play baseball with much enthusiasm. Tired and exhausted from the workout, Yuuri had sat on his wheelchair, watching with amusement and pleasure as Wolfram agreed to teach a few kids the rudiments of the game. At the time, Yuuri had thought Wolfram would make a great father to his future children someday…and yet as he had thought that, a dull ache of sadness and loneliness had filled his heart.

_It is true. We can't be like we were in Shin Makoku anymore. This is a new age and time and things are different. We have to get married to women and have children and…_

"Why are you sighing?" Wolfram suddenly asked, jarring him from his thoughts.

Yuuri lifted his gaze to meet the cool green one before him. What could he say? That he was sighing because he knew that this friendship thing wasn't going to work out when his thoughts were only filled with 'being' with him in every sense of the word? That he had finally come to see just how good and wonderful Wolfram could be when he wasn't being such a pain in the ass? That he wanted to spend the rest of his days learning more about Wolfram, playing baseball with him and sharing his hopes and dreams with him?

But instead, "Because you're sitting too far away from me," was the response that slipped past his lips.

Wolfram blinked in confusion, his jaw slackening for a second. "What the hell…?"

"What are you so afraid of?" Yuuri taunted, his heartbeat now racing again as he realized what he was about to do.

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Then come sit closer to me then!"

Wolfram stared at the spot beside Yuuri's bed for a moment. He turned a dull shade of red and blurted out quickly. "Why?"

That stumped Yuuri. "What do you mean _why?_ Because that's what visitors do! You sit beside the patient and…and comfort them…"

"Comfort you?" Wolfram laughed but it was a shaky sound for he too felt something palpable and thick between them – something that made his palms sweaty and his heartbeat quicken. "You're way past comforting, Yuuri."

_I want you…_

"That's not fair. I'm a patient here and besides you almost tried to kill me today."

_I need you…_

"And that's because you slapped me! What the hell is wrong with you!"

_I can't see my future without you…_

"If you would stop acting like a goddamn bastard then maybe I wouldn't be so tempted to do that often!"

_Without you…_

"Oh, sure. That's just another fucked up excuse to use physical violence on me, you asshole! What is that? Some kind of fetish…?"

_I think I…_

"Fetish! You're the one who likes choking or strangling me! What kind of a weird ass display of affection is that!"

They blushed and turned away, their breaths shallow and uneven. Heartbeats synchronized as one without their knowledge.

"Affection?" Wolfram finally muttered thickly. "You want to know a different way of showing my affection, huh?"

_I think I…_

"How's this then?"

The chair scraped across the floor as the lithe blond rose to his feet. He walked to the side of the bed, his fair countenance still flushed although his eyes blazed with determination. He looked into the widened dark eyes below him, his gaze traveling to the parted lips which were now being licked nervously.

"Wolf…Wolfram…you…"

_I think I…_

"Just shut the fuck up, Shibuya Yuuri," came the moaned statement as Wolfram finally sealed the distance between their lips.

Surprised beyond words at his daring, Wolfram allowed his lashes to flutter closed, gasping as he felt Yuuri's tongue tease his gently. His heart slammed hard within his chest and he pulled back a little, eyes wide as he felt Yuuri wrap his good arm around his waist to hold him prisoner.

"Why are you stopping?" Yuuri asked, in a voice that barely sounded like his high-pitched one. Wolfram stared into his visage and saw it again, that blending of souls and features – the Maou and Yuuri - as one entity. It felt like he was about to kiss two men and his body flared with awareness and reluctant pleasure.

"The…the door," Wolfram said weakly, biting his lower lip hard as Yuuri (or was it the Maou) began to take the initiative by teasing the corners of Wolfram's lips with light kisses.

"What about the door?"

"Someone could come in, idiot!" Oh, but that sounded like such a weak argument and the venom was lost as he sighed in delight. Yuuri's tongue was traveling down his jaw and towards his arched neck. Sucking, nipping, grazing…

"Then I'll block it," Yuuri suggested with a wicked grin.

"Block…?" Wolfram barely had the time to decipher the cryptic decision when he felt a sudden surge of power emanate from the boy below him. The subsequent loud and almost grating sound of the bedside table across the floor told him all he needed to know. The idiot had literally sent the dresser towards the door to block it with just a point of his finger.

"See?" Yuuri said, now looking quite pleased with himself. "We won't be disturbed for a while."

"What do you mean for a while!" Wolfram all but squeaked as he saw the look in his partner's eyes. "You can't mean…!"

"Yes, it's exactly what I mean," Yuuri replied, now twisting around quickly so that Wolfram was now trapped beneath him on the narrow bed.

The blond gasped and arched into the sinewy length above him, unable to stop the soft whimper of need that soon followed as he felt Yuuri's arousal through the thin cloth of his pajamas.

"You're terrible," Wolfram panted harshly, trying – no, forcing himself to think rationally. But it was incredibly hard to do so with Yuuri deliberately grinding his hips against his. "All I wanted to do was kiss you…you…" He looked into the face above him. "Are you the Maou?"

"No…" came the amused reply. "Well…perhaps a little bit of both…"

"Ah…ooh…I see…" _Fuck! Please stop doing that. I don't think I'll be able to hold it in much longer._ But his arms were now wrapped tightly around Yuuri's neck, his body moving on its own accord.

"Your arm…" he asked, his thoughts barely coherent now. "What about your arm…?"

"It's healed," came the flat reply, which had both boys blinking at each other in stupefied silence.

Wolfram fell back to the bed with a light grunt. "It's…healed? What the hell do you mean by it's healed!"

Yuuri sat up (he hardly acknowledged Wolfram's low cry of pleasurable suffering as he brushed against the already swollen flesh within the blond's pants) and eyed the sling warily. "I don't know. I mean I can't say for sure but I guess it is. I mean I haven't felt much pain in it lately and…"

"Maybe…maybe the power of the Maou made it better," Wolfram deduced with awe in his voice, a hand reaching out to caress the cloth gently. "Don't you think?"

Yuuri, who was trying his best not to whoop in joy at the knowledge that he would be able to play again - someday, shrugged lightly. "I'm not sure…"

"Take it off."

"It's still in a cast," Yuuri mumbled even though he was doing as he was told. He released the clasp around his neck, giving a low sigh of relief as the heavy cloth fell off and to the bed. "Oh, that feels good but…"

He held up the heavy arm, eyeing the signatures which had accumulated over some time. He could make out Wolfram's 'Get better soon, you wimp!' written below Conrad's 'Get well soon, Yuuri,' and felt a smile tug his lips.

_I think I…_

"Well, you have to tell the doctors that you're all better now and you have to go home. I'd go mad if I had to stay in this room another…aah! Yu…Yuuri!"

"You talk too much," Yuuri muttered against Wolfram's neck, his tongue beginning to trail fevered kisses along the pale flesh. His teeth grazed against the buttons of the white shirt and with a dexterity he didn't know he possessed (he had to blame the Maou for this), Yuuri began to unbutton them one at a time.

"Wa…wait…wait!" Wolfram pleaded, reaching out to push Yuuri's head back a little. He licked his swollen lips and lowered his gaze at the questioning look in the other boy's eyes.

"What is it?"

"I don't…I mean I haven't…" He cleared his throat and said the rest out in a rush. "I haven't done this before you know…not even with a girl." There. His embarrassment was complete.

"Well, neither have I," Yuuri confessed, his own cheeks suffusing with color.

"So what the hell are we planning to do!" Wolfram asked in near panic. He could feel the pressure building in his nether regions and if Yuuri didn't stop grinding against him soon…!

"I…I don't know either!" Yuuri replied, now feeling a bit panicked himself. "I'm not in total control of myself here you know!"

"At least take off my pants first," Wolfram demanded. "I don't want to stain my uniform and have to explain the reasons why…"

"I have only one arm, remember?"

"Use your teeth," Wolfram replied with a smirk. "You were just doing it a moment ago."

Yuuri flushed. "Damn it. Who knew making out with you would be such a pain in the butt."

Flushing to the roots of his hair, Wolfram did his best to ignore the underlying sexual innuendo in that statement. "All right, then get off me. We'll take off our clothes together and get back into bed. How's that?"

"Fine."

Both boys got off and turned away from each other, trembling hands trying to make quick work of their clothing as best they could. Wolfram folded his shirt and pants neatly and stood indecisively with only his white briefs on, biting his lower lip hard as he wondered if…

"I'm done," Yuuri said quietly and slipped beneath the blanket. "You can come in when you're ready."

"Ah…okay…" _Oh, my God, what the hell are we doing! Okay, breathe, Wolfram. Just breathe. We'll just….just…kiss and touch each other for a while and then…and then…_

"I'm getting pretty damn nervous, Wolfram. Can you come so we can make it quick…?"

"Shut up already! I'm coming!" Taking a much-needed deep breath, he all but ran towards the bed and slipped into it quickly, pulling the blanket to his chin and staring resolutely at the TV without seeing anything.

Together they remained in silence for a while, neither saying a word. Until…

"Uuum…"

"What!" Wolfram snapped in growing agitation.

"You're still wearing your underwear…?"

"I know that. I just didn't feel like taking them off yet."

"Oh."

A commercial for hair spray came on and Yuuri shifted closer to the blond so that, from shoulders to thighs, they brushed against each other. It sent a warm jolt of pleasure down their spines and Wolfram groaned as he felt his toes brush against Yuuri's gently.

"I don't know what to do," he finally confessed, humiliated at this knowledge. "I'm so…"

"…nervous and scared," Yuuri finished softly as he decided that he'd have to be the one to take the initiative again. For the moment, the Maou had 'disappeared' and now Yuuri knew the pressure was on him to do as good a job as he possibly could. He shifted again, wrapping an arm around Wolfram's waist to pull him closer to his body.

"Look at me," he commanded gently.

"Maybe I don't want to," Wolfram whispered, sucking in a harsh breath as he felt Yuuri's leg thrust between his. He moaned at the feel of Yuuri's tongue at the corner of his mouth, and finally unable to resist, he slowly turned to accept it.

As they kissed - shyly, tentatively – their bodies roared with heat. Wolfram's cock was a burning organ that throbbed painfully within the constrictive clothing of his briefs. He whimpered into the kiss as Yuuri's erection rubbed against it – slowly at first and then much faster as their kiss deepened.

"Ooh…Yuu…Yuuri…please…I don't think…"

"Me neither," Yuuri gasped into their swollen mouths. Sweat glistened against their flushed skins. Their hair damp against their foreheads as feverish gazes met. "Can I…can I touch you…?"

"I…I guess…aaah!" His body arched off the bed as Yuuri's fingers brushed against his arousal and began to stroke. The world swam before Wolfram's eyes and he had to squeeze them shut as an unbearable surge of searing warmth began to pool down to the swollen flesh.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri half begged and groaned as he reached for the blond's hand to press it against his own throbbing flesh. "Do…please…touch me…"

"…o…okay…like…this?"

He squeezed, and for a moment, the world lost its color for Yuuri. He cried out softly and thrust into Wolfram's naïve touch, his hand now slipping into the white briefs to caress the hot stick of flesh which was coated and glistened with pre-cum.

"You…you're hot…and sticky…" Wolfram panted as their strokes gradually became synchronized. Up and down. Harder and faster. Fingers touching swollen tips, toying with the slits and foreskins. A marveled sense of exploration and admiration of their bodies. Wolfram was going to lose his mind. He _knew_ he was. He had masturbated several times in the past but never would he have thought that it could feel this good – this _incredible!_

"Oh god…Yuuri!"

"Wolf…Wolfram…I think I'm…I think I'm…!"

"Oooh!"

_I think I…_

Their bodies strained towards each other, their soft cries of completion getting lost as their lips met again in a searing kiss. When they came, it was within each other's hands and against their stomachs – a sudden burst of heat that had both boys drowning in a sea of pleasure so intense, it was beyond their comprehension.

_I think I…_

They came back to earth reluctantly, bodies still trembling with the aftermath of their orgasms. Panting for breath, they pulled apart slowly to stare into each other's eyes, shy smiles now on their flushed features.

_I _know _I…_

Yuuri gently pressed his forehead against Wolfram's and seemed to breathe his very essence. He couldn't put a finger on it, but he was sure that the restless souls within them were finally at 'peace'. Neither boy paid much attention to the very news they had been hoping to catch on the television nor did their surroundings matter much. They were lost in each other and to be honest, that was all that truly mattered.

"Not bad for the first time, hmm?" Yuuri whispered breathlessly.

"Yes…but we came too fast," Wolfram replied quietly, stifling a small yawn as he tried to push Yuuri off him. There was no way in hell he was going to tell Yuuri that he enjoyed every minute of it.

"Then we'll do a better job next time."

Wolfram's eyes widened at the insinuation. "Next time! Who said anything about there being a next time!"

"Don't you want to give it another shot…?"

"I don't…I'm not…" Wolfram sputtered and now tried vehemently to get Yuuri off him. "You insatiable pervert! I'm tired…!"

"Then stay with me," Yuuri said, staring earnestly into the wide green eyes. "Stay with me all night."

"Wha…what are you talking about! You know they won't…!"

"Please."

"Yuuri…" Wolfram could feel his resolve weakening. _Damn it!_

"Stay with me…for as long as you want," the boy pleaded as he buried his face against Wolfram's neck, his good arm refusing to let go of his prize. "Stay with me, Wolfram today, tomorrow…forever. Please. Don't leave me."

Wolfram gasped at the intense plea. It struck him so deep that his body gave an involuntary tremble in response. He could feel his heart bursting at the seams with an emotion he couldn't and didn't even want to think about. And he prayed he wouldn't die of a heart attack soon with its rapid palpitations.

_You idiot._ He blinked back the ridiculous sting of tears that filled his eyes as he cradled Yuuri's head against his chest, holding him possessively. Why did he have to get so emotional at a simple request? What was it about this boy - this useless, overreacting, goody-two shoes, wimp - that could bring out the unwanted tenderness within him?

_/Because you have always…always…loved him, Wolfram. You never stopped loving him. /_

_Shit._ He squeezed his eyes shut and held on tighter, feeling Yuuri's warm breath against his skin and the low sounds of their heartbeats in the quiet room.

_You stupid, lovable idiot. You already know my answer to that, don't you?_

Yuuri, who had been waiting with abated breath for an answer, finally smiled in weary victory as his lashes steadily grew heavier.

_Yes, Wolfram. I know._

_I _know _I love you._


	18. Chapter 18

And all good things must come to an end...final chapter! Notes and credits below!

* * *

The past few weeks had been good to Murata Ken. Now that his spirit had been revealed to be a reincarnation of the Great Sage of Shin Makoku, he had been spending a lot of time at the temple with the High Priestess Ulrike in the hopes of regaining more of his memories. Although she was older than him, they had established an easy friendship and camaraderie with one other. It didn't hurt that many of the other priestesses at the shrine were now much nicer and attentive to him. Being constantly surrounded by beautiful women was enough to make any hot-blooded man scream for joy and there was no doubt that Murata loved every minute of it. Of course, he had to keep his enthusiasm under control, although he discovered that he needn't bother after all. Most of the girls were willing to go out on a 'date' with him if he asked (they usually never left the temple grounds) and he was never bored in their company.

In fact, it was safe to say that it took his mind off Mr. Weller and that partner of his.

Besides his stay at the temple (much to his parents' bemusement by the way), Murata found that snippets of his time at Shin Makoku were coming back to him with each passing day. They were still large chunks of puzzling pieces that left him confused but gradually, some clicked into place, and he was sure that by the end of the year, he'd finally be in control like Shibuya.

Speaking of which…

"Ah hah!" he suddenly exclaimed, causing Yuuri, who had been tossing out t-shirts and underwear from his bottom drawer, to look at him sharply.

"What is it?"

Murata pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and grinned as if he had discovered the greatest thing of all. "I knew there was something different about you. Stand up again and let me see."

Yuuri rolled his eyes and turned to focus on the task at hand. "Give it a rest, Murata. You're supposed to be helping me find my jersey…"

"Forget the jersey," Murata interrupted as he swung his legs off Yuuri's bed to stand before his friend. They were in his bedroom, the house quiet besides the sound of a dog barking next door. Shouri was back in college, Shouma Shibuya at work while Jennifer had gone to do some grocery shopping.

"Now stand up and let me see you," Murata said, placing his hands on Yuuri's shoulders to 'lift' his friend up. Grumbling beneath his breath, the dark-haired boy complied and placed his hands on his hips.

"Happy now?"

"You've grown a bit taller," Murata mused as he walked around Yuuri with a hand on his chin and a knowing look in his eyes. "And is it just me or is your hair growing longer?"

Yuuri had the grace to flush at the observation, a hand moving towards his slightly longer locks to rub it gently. "So?" he muttered, cheeks burning. "I like it this way…"

"Oooh?" Murata crooned, a mischievous glint now in his eyes as he smirked. "Or you're growing it out because Wolfram likes it like that, hmm?"

"That's not the reason!" Yuuri blurted out quickly, but his face was now so red that Murata burst out laughing, dancing out of reach as his friend tried to make a grab for him.

"So what is the reason, Shibuya?"

"None of your damn business," came the mumbled reply as Yuuri fell back to his haunches to search through his drawers again. His face was still hot, his heartbeat racing as he knew just how close to the truth Murata had been. Goodness knows he didn't want to think about it again but hell! How couldn't he? It was all he could think, dream, sleep, eat and even _breathe!_

_Wolfram. Wolfram. Wolfram._

God, it was like having an addiction. And to make things worse, they hadn't even seen each other in almost two weeks!

After they finally (confessed) 'touched' each other in the hospital room, Yuuri had woken up from a dreamless and satisfying sleep, wondering if the whole incident with Wolfram had been yet another figment of his overactive imagination. He almost convinced himself that it had never happened when Wolfram suddenly kicked him out of the bed…literally. Assuming that the blond was upset with him for something, Yuuri picked himself off the floor slowly (he had almost cracked his skull against the bedside table), only to see Wolfram's arms and legs splayed all over the place. The bed was narrow enough as it was and with the blond's sleeping patterns, it was a miracle Yuuri had survived the night. He could remember laughing softly to himself at the endearing sight, knowing that such a thing shouldn't shock him. After all, he had spent a week at camp with Wolfram and was more than aware of the blond's less than graceful bed manners.

"We need to take things slow," were the first words out of Wolfram's mouth when he was finally awake, cleaned and dressed in his uniform again.

Yuuri nodded reluctantly, now sure that Wolfram was going to say that everything that had happened was just a result of his inner spirit taking control and…

"It's not that I'm ashamed of us being together as a couple in public," Wolfram was saying. "But you know…let's just keep it quiet. We're still in high school after all."

"That's cool…"

"We can't hold hands in public either!"

"Ah…" Yuuri looked perplexed but he nodded in agreement. "Fine."

"No kissing or any other public displays of affection..."

"I know that!" Yuuri snapped a bit irritably. "Why don't we just forget the whole thing ever happened."

Wolfram looked a bit pained. "Is that what you want?" he finally asked in a quiet voice.

"No, it's not what I want!" Yuuri replied, running restless fingers through his hair. "But all these rules…"

"We're not in Shin Makoku anymore," Wolfram had muttered, lowering his gaze to the floor. "Remember that."

"I know…"

"We're in a society that's not as forgiving or tolerant of us flaunting our relationship…"

"I don't need you to remind me of that," Yuuri interrupted with a heavy sigh. "I know that being…gay is not all that acceptable."

Their eyes met and held for a heated moment before they looked away at the same time. An unspoken decision had been made and although it hurt both parties involved, they knew it was for the best. Yuuri bit his lower lip and stared morosely at the plain linoleum floor, listening to Wolfram pace about the room as his cell phone suddenly rang. He barely paid much attention to the conversation at hand, but could only guess that the blond was talking to Gwendal.

If anyone had told Yuuri a few months ago that he would be involved in this kind of relationship, he would have laughed his head off and then throttled the person. The very notion of falling in love with another boy and even entertaining the thought of spending the rest of his life with him; was something he wouldn't have dreamt of in a million years. But Fate had a funny way of changing one's life and Yuuri knew that his destiny with Wolfram had been sealed the moment they had met each other on that baseball field a few months ago.

He was broken from his thoughts as he felt Wolfram's cool hands on his cheeks, forcing him to meet those mesmerizing green eyes again.

"My ride is waiting. Gwendal says it's okay to leave now," Wolfram had whispered thickly, his thumb caressing Yuuri's cheeks gently, trailing down to tease the parted lips. "Remember what I said, let the doctors know about your arm so you can get out here, got it?"

"I under--" But Yuuri never got to finish whatever he had to say as Wolfram pressed his lips against his in a kiss hard and hot enough to melt steel. Yuuri felt his heart beat hard and fast as he responded with as much passion as he could muster. Wolfram's tongue against his – that sweet taste he was now familiar with – Yuuri knew he'd never get enough. When they finally broke apart for air (Yuuri still had his eyes closed and was grateful for the chair he was sitting on or he was sure he would have fallen to the floor) Wolfram continued in a breathless whisper,

"Wish me luck. I'll be practicing for Koshien all week and the next so I might not get to see you before the big game. You will come watch me, won't you?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Yuuri could only nod in response and Wolfram's grin of delight was more than enough for him.

After a few minutes of trying to push away the table from the door - Yuuri had been too tired to conjure up the Maou's power at the time - Wolfram had finally left with two doctors and a security officer as guides to lead him out of the hospital.

It was safe to say that Yuuri had never felt more alone with his partner gone. The room had felt as cold as ice even though he crawled into bed and snuggled into the pillow which still had the lingering sweet scent of Wolfram upon it.

Watching the news later on that night, he was surprised to find Gwendal finally speaking to the media about Yamaguchi Hiroshi's statements. As always, Yuuri was in awe of the older man's persona and presence (even though it was through the TV screen) and admired the way Gwendal took charge of the situation effortlessly. With only a few words - mostly accepting Hiroshi's plea for forgiveness - Yuuri knew that the press would be off him and Wolfram's tail from now on. Wolfram had called the next morning to tell Yuuri the good news and they had ended up talking for another half-hour before Wolfram had to leave for practice at his school.

That evening, Yuuri showed Dr. Shimizu his arm, telling him about the lack of pain and how much better it felt. But to his consternation, the doctor had suggested yet another round of x-rays and Yuuri was beginning to feel as if he was doomed to remain trapped in the hospital forever. However, thanks to Shouri's persistence (urging the doctors to let his brother return) and Jennifer's indignant rant (calling all the doctors quacks for not telling them that her son was doing well after all this time), they finally removed the heavy cast and pronounced Yuuri fit to go home two days later.

Never had his house looked so beautiful and his room so heavenly. He had eaten a meal fit for a king as Jennifer had spared no expense at preparing his favorite dishes. Afterwards, he had soaked in the tub for a long time, allowing himself to finally relax for the first time in weeks. Going back to school had been a treat as well. His classmates had thrown a surprise welcome-back party for him and even though the baseball season was officially over for their school, his teammates had taken the time to decorate the locker room with posters and banners, congratulating him on his return as well as his acceptance into the minor league program. Murata had been the one to tell everyone the good news and the coach was all to happy to pose for pictures with the future professional player. He had every intention of bragging about this to all the other coaches once the new season came around.

All in all, the two weeks had flown by for Yuuri. The days were fine to deal with, but the nights were a much different story. He would sometimes find himself trying to contact Wolfram with his mind but like a really bad signal from a radio or telephone, it was next to impossible to do so. It seemed that their telepathic abilities could only occur when they were in close proximity or in extreme cases of stress. He had debated calling Wolfram on the phone, had always walked to it and stared at the device, but could never quite get himself to do so. To be honest, Yuuri still felt a bit awkward and shy about it all. He didn't want Wolfram to think he was being too…possessive or anything.

"A thousand yen for your thoughts," Murata said, interrupting Yuuri from his daydream. "What's got you thinking so hard?"

"I…"

"Your boyfriend?" Murata teased and got a shirt flung in his face for his efforts. "Eew, gross! When was the last time you did your laundry, Shibuya!"

Without turning around, Yuuri gave his good friend the finger earning a low whine from Murata.

"What's that for? I was just asking you a question."

"I grew out my hair because I felt like it and that's all. Just let it go…"

"But I can't! Your relationship with Wolfram fascinates me."

Yuuri raised a brow and turned to look at the other boy. He met the amused dark eyes and snorted. "You should talk. You've been hanging around priestesses lately. Just don't get any of them pregnant."

"Like they'd let me get that far," Murata said with a dramatic sigh. He fell back to the bed and threw an arm over his eyes. "Oh, to be a horny teenage boy!"

Yuuri laughed and began to fold his clothes as neatly as he could…which wasn't very neat at all. He basically rolled them up and tossed them into the drawer again. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find some poor unsuspecting girl to seduce someday."

"Pfft. I wouldn't count on it," Murata replied before sitting up suddenly on his elbows to stare at his friend. "So? Have you done it with him yet?"

Yuuri choked and almost bumped his head against the dresser. "Wha…what!"

"Oh come now," Murata said, waggling his brows suggestively. "I can tell there's something different about you. You two have gone all the way, haven't you?"

Flushing to the roots of his hair, Yuuri shook his head rapidly. "We have not! Not that it's any of your business…!"

"Ah ha! So you have done something!"

"Fuck off, Murata. I'm warning you…"

"Necking…fondling…some play between the legs…whoa!" He dodged the notebook that was thrown his way and held up his hands in surrender. "Okay! Okay! No more talk about that! Grief! Do you want to chop my head off?"

"I think I'd be doing the world a favor," Yuuri replied as he rose to his feet and stretched aching muscles. Murata was right in his observations. Yuuri had grown a few more inches and perhaps due to the weight-training classes he had begun taking in school (to strengthen his arms), his shoulders were getting a bit broader and his chest better defined. He was still slender (or skinny in Jennifer's eyes) but he was toned in all the right areas. Murata was no fool. Yuuri was somehow – slowly but surely – becoming one with the being within him. He had no doubt that in a few years, the Yuuri he had always known would be a completely different person. Even his voice was no longer as high-pitched as it usually was. Talk about a late spurt of puberty.

Yuuri moved to the bed to sit beside his friend. He reached for a small stash of magazines, a flush coming to his cheeks as he picked up _Baseball Weekly._ On its cover was a group picture consisting of four players from the teams going to Koshien this year – two from Shiroken High (the Tigers) and two from Fujiwara Private School (the Red Demons). Wolfram was one of the two for Fujiwara and he looked simply resplendent in that familiar red and white striped uniform. He was posing with a baseball bat over his shoulder and in his mind's eye; Yuuri could see that powerful swing all over again.

He doubted he'd ever get tired of seeing Wolfram swinging a baseball bat.

"You really have it bad, don't you?" Murata asked quietly, causing Yuuri to open his eyes (he hadn't even been aware he had closed them) to look at his friend sharply. He fully expected to see a mocking look in those black eyes, but all he saw was a mutual understanding and respect in them – an adult and knowing look that sent shivers down Yuuri's spine. He had a feeling that he was looking at the Great Sage now and no longer at Murata his friend. There was something so 'mature' about that look.

"I don't…" Yuuri began but realized it was going to be no use trying to deny anything. Murata already knew. "I guess so. He's just…he's such a pain in the ass but…but he makes me feel great, you know what I mean?"

Murata nodded softly as if in complete understanding. "Who would have thought you would end up being with another guy, hmm, Shibuya? I remember you hated his guts at some point."

Yuuri flushed and lifted the magazine to hide his face behind it. "Yes, well, that was a long time ago. I've been running away from my feelings for so long now…I think it's finally time I faced it head on and allow it to take me wherever it wants to."

"Amen to that," Murata said with a chuckle as he picked up a book to thumb through it as well. Together they read in silence for a while until Murata spoke up again.

"Hey…you wouldn't happen to know if Conrad will show up to the game, would you?"

Yuuri blinked and stared at the book in confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh nothing," Murata replied, glad that Yuuri couldn't see the blush on his cheeks. "Just curious, that's all."

* * *

Wolfram was a nervous wreck. 

He had barely eaten breakfast, although Conrad had outdone himself with the fluffy pancakes and scrambled eggs coated with syrup, just the way Wolfram liked it. His stomach was like a hot bed of live wires and after just two forkfuls of the meal, he had run to the bathroom to heave until he could heave no more.

Conrad, who was waiting patiently outside, shared a concerned look with Yozak before taking a step back as Wolfram finally opened the door slowly. The blond looked incredibly pale, his features drawn. Silently, Conrad held out a cup of water and two aspirin tablets, which Wolfram swallowed gratefully. His head felt like an entire drum line was making a home there, his heart was beating too fast. In fact, he felt like crap.

"You'll be fine," Yozak said from the kitchen as he helped himself to some of Conrad's cooking. "A perfect baseball player like yourself should have nothing to worry about…"

"Oh shut it," Wolfram mumbled as he fell into his chair with a low groan of misery. "Maybe I should just call it quits. I can't take this."

"So you're just going to wimp out because your stomach is too weak to take it?" Yozak asked, lips quirking into a smirk as he sat before Wolfram with a plate full of food. "What's the matter? I thought you were the tough guy!"

Wolfram pinned a cold look on his brother's lover. "Shouldn't you be somewhere on the street performing your tranny act for some poor unsuspecting man?"

"Ouch. Touché," Yozak replied amiably, shoveling a forkful of pancakes in his mouth. "I think your kid brother here needs some discipline, Conrad," he added with another smirk. "I don't mind volunteering my services."

"Touch me and you die," Wolfram retorted, the color coming back to his cheeks as he sat up straighter on the chair. "And stop eating so fast! God, you're a fucking slob."

"Wolfram! That's enough," Conrad cut in sharply. "I know you're nervous but that gives you no right to speak to Yozak like that. Now, apologize."

"Wha…?" Wolfram sputtered, staring into the unyielding brown eyes before forcing himself to meet Yozak's amused ones. He mumbled something and began to shove his chair backwards to get to his feet.

"I don't think he heard you," Conrad said firmly.

"That's right. I don't think I heard you," Yozak added. "What was that again?"

"I said I'm sorry, you…!" Face flushed red with indignation, Wolfram held back another insult with great effort and forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Feel better now?" Conrad asked, a ghost of a smile on his features.

"I don't…" Wolfram stopped and realized that he actually _did_ feel a bit a better. Focusing on Yozak and his anger had cleared his mind from the nervousness he had felt earlier. He shook his head slowly and reached for his baseball cap, snorting lightly at Yozak's smug grin. He flushed again and rose to his feet, making his way out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Just hurry the hell up!" he yelled over his shoulder. "I've got a goddamn baseball game to go to!"

* * *

It was an extremely hot day. 

Shouma was driving and as might be expected, he had somehow gotten them lost on the way to the stadium.

Yuuri groaned and closed his eyes in misery as he listened to Jennifer rustling the map in order to find directions. He ignored Murata's snicker beside him as he contemplated whether the Maou's powers included teleportation.

Just how hard could it possibly be to find a freaking baseball stadium that wasn't too far away from home to begin with!

* * *

It was an extremely hot day. 

The stadium was packed to its capacity, spectators dressed in the lightest of summer wear with fans to cool off or hats perched on their heads to protect them from the punishing sun's rays. The pre-game entertainment was taking place on the field – some pop idols singing with girls in skimpy outfits cheerleading – while the crowd roared their approval after each act. The hot smell of dango, rice cakes, popcorn, sake, beer and cigarettes lingered in the air. Television and radio crews as well as journalists were stationed all around and within the stadium. The royal box would soon be filled with high level government officials, the baseball commissioner and rumor had it that even a member of the Imperial Family would make an appearance.

Wolfram paced restlessly before the locker room assigned to the Red Demons. Every now and then he'd walk up the small flight of stairs to look into the stands, hoping to see a familiar face – _one_ familiar face in particular. He could see his school colors all over the stadium. Most of the student body at Fujiwara Private School had shown up today with their family and friends in tow, and their cheering section almost dwarfed the competition.

_Where are you?_

"Wolfram."

He spun around quickly, heart leaping in his throat with the hope that it would be who he longed to see. But to his disappointment, it was only Gwendal, Gunter and Conrad approaching.

"We just came to wish you good luck," Gunter said, reaching out to clasp the blond's hands tightly. He failed to notice the looks he was getting from the other players, many of whom had seen the famous model's face in commercials and magazines.

Wolfram, flabbergasted at the attention, nodded quickly. "Ah, thank you…oomphff!" He flushed to the roots of his hair as he found himself engulfed in Gunter's sudden embrace. The older man's cologne was overwhelming and Wolfram was sure he was going to suffocate and die before getting a chance to play today.

Gwendal's jaw worked for a moment. "Gunter…"

"I hope you play really well today," Gunter was saying, hardly paying any attention to anyone around him. "You'll go out there and knock them dead!"

_Not if you kill me first,_ Wolfram thought, now having to pound Gunter's chest lightly to get the message across. _You're choking me!_

"Gunter!" Gwendal said a bit louder. "Stop hugging him so tightly."

"Oh…oh my!" Wolfram was released quickly and had to be held up as his legs gave way a little. "I'm so sorry. I was…" He waved his hands and then clapped them together. "Have a great game, Wolfram. We'll see you at the party tonight."

"Party? What party?" Wolfram asked in bemusement, but Gunter was already making his way to the stands, leaving the brothers to stare at each other for a few awkward seconds.

"Are you all right?" Conrad finally asked.

"Yeah," Wolfram replied, rubbing his neck gently. "At least I can breathe again. What party's he talking about?"

"Oh, just one that Gunter and mother have decided to throw to celebrate you and Yuuri's recovery and acceptance to the minor leagues."

"Oh…"

A sudden loud cheer rose from the crowd and Wolfram felt a million goose bumps break out on his flesh. He could feel the excitement in the air. His heartbeat quickened and unbeknownst to him, an eager light of anticipation shone in his eyes.

"Man, I can't wait to get out there," he said, trying hard to contain his eagerness…and yet a nagging sense of worry lurked somewhere within.

_He's going to come. He said he'd come. I know he'll come._

"The Tigers had a perfect season," Gwendal was saying as he looked out to the stadium. "They have a great pitching staff and their defense is impeccable. Only two errors committed all year."

Wolfram nodded slowly.

"I'm not saying this to discourage you," Gwendal continued gruffly. "I just want you to know that you shouldn't take things too lightly when you get out there, got it? You're playing the outfield and you know how much their hitters like to get fly balls to score runs. You've got to be on your toes."

"I know."

"And watch out for Izumi's curve ball when he's pitching to you. They know it's your weakest pitch to hit and they'll keep throwing that at you."

"I know." Wolfram could feel a smile forming on his lips as he met Conrad's amused glance. Gwendal was prone to coaching his brothers before any game and they both knew it was his only way of showing his concern and worry for them without being sentimental.

"In other words," Conrad finally said with a warm smile of encouragement. "Good luck out there, Wolfram. We'll be cheering you on as always."

The blond bit his lower lip, wondering why that statement ought to make him feel like bursting into tears. He spun around to look out into the stadium again, unable to stop the small sigh from escaping his lips as there was still no sign of the other boy.

"Is everything all right, Wolfram?" Gwendal asked with a light frown on his visage.

"Fine…" the blond whispered softly. "Everything will be just fine."

* * *

Or so he thought. 

By the third inning, Wolfram's uniform was already dirty from having to slide across the grass and dirt to catch balls or to be safe at the bases. His head was throbbing terribly; his mouth felt dry, throat parched and the sun was merciless on him. Sweat trickled from his hair and into his eyes, forcing him to squint and blink repeatedly. It was still a scoreless game but the intensity was picking up and both teams knew that they had each other on the ropes. Neither one was willing to make an error, for just one run was enough to make them win or lose this game.

Every now and then, Wolfram would look to the stands, still searching for that elusive face. He could see his mother sitting beside Gwendal, Gunter, Anissina, Yozak and Conrad in the royal box. To his embarrassment, she'd stand up and wave a white handkerchief in his direction, yelling out his name with pride and delight in her tone. She was dressed in Fujiwara's school colors of red and white, looking quite young and beautiful in the jacket and pants. He could also see that the baseball commissioner had been making passes at his mother and Wolfram had to tell himself to concentrate on the game at hand instead of wishing he could run up there to choke the lecherous bastard's neck.

The sudden crack of the bat had him lifting his head sharply. Immediately, his body tensed as he noticed that the ball was approaching his direction…no…further back. Shit! He'd have to run after it or this was bound to be a homerun! Grunting lightly, he spun on his heels and took off towards the fence, eyes still trained on the tiny round object in the air as he stretched out his arm to catch it.

_Come down! Come down! Come down!_

"ARGH!" He bumped into the fence with a painful thud, his cap falling off his head as he slid to the ground. With his heart pounding fiercely, he finally heard the light thud of the ball falling into his mitt; knowing he'd have no time to recover from the hit, he jumped to his feet and threw the ball towards third base as hard as he could. He held his breath as he watched the Tigers' player running towards third at a blistering pace. The ball he had thrown seemed to be going through the air at an incredibly slow pace and Wolfram groaned in misery as he realized that his daydreaming was going to cost them a run.

But a sudden cry of 'OOOOOOOOOOUTT!' by the umpire sent the crowd roaring in approval. Akira, the third baseman for the Red Demons, had caught the ball just in time and still managed to send the Tiger's player out by tagging him quickly. Wolfram laughed in relief and sank to his knees, hardly paying attention to his teammates who cheered him for taking the hit and managing to throw at the same time.

The inning came to an end and it was still scoreless.

"How are the ribs, von Bielefeld?" Coach Ishida asked as he eyed the blond, who was already getting ready to bat.

"It's okay," Wolfram replied as he slipped into his gloves, trying to smile although he still ached like hell. He had really banged them against that fence and he wondered if he'd be able to get enough power in his swing to hit at all. "I'll live."

Although the coach didn't look too convinced, he nodded and watched the lithe young man make his way out of the dugout to a cheering crowd who had begun to chant his name as soon as it was announced.

Wolfram made his way to home plate, tipping his helmet in acknowledgement to those who rooted for him. Again, his glance drifted towards the stands and he felt his heart sink as he saw the empty seats which had been reserved for the Shibuyas right below his family's.

_I can't believe it. He didn't show up after all. That…that idiot!_

"Hey, beautiful," came the muffled teasing voice from the catcher behind the plate. "Better watch your back or you might get hurt."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole," Wolfram muttered, as he fell into his stance with a thunderous scowl on his visage. He was angry now – angry at this moronic catcher beside him, angry at the pitcher on the mound who was clearly mocking him, angry at how hot and sweaty he was getting but most importantly, angry at that lying bastard, Yuuri, who had promised to show up and yet--

"STRIKE ONE!" the umpire bellowed as the ball flew past him before he could even blink an eye.

_Goddamn it! Concentrate, Wolfram! Stop thinking about him! You should have known he wouldn't come. You were the one who made all the rules about not showing your affection in public. So why focus on that now? _

"STRIKE TWO!"

There was an audible groan from the crowd and Wolfram felt another light sheen of sweat break out on his brow. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. If he couldn't concentrate…

_Then what the fuck are you doing out there!_

His eyes widened at the familiar voice that filled his head.

_Yuu…Yuuri…!_

His gaze darted to the stands again. This time he could see the Shibuya family and Murata making their way to their seats…but there was no Yuuri with them. What the…?

"BALL ONE!"

Knowing that his concentration was now shot to hell, Wolfram held out his hand for a time-out and tried to steady his jumping nerves. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, forcing himself to think through the situation calmly.

_Yuuri. Where are you? _

Doesn't matter where I am, does it? Came the amused reply. _I'm here and that's all you need to know. Now, are you just going to stand there looking pretty or are you going to show those bastards what you've got?_

Wolfram smirked and fell into another stance, his heart now feeling ten times lighter than he had started out with. He had no real clue as to where Yuuri was, but the other boy was here – in the stadium – and that was more than good enough for him.

He motioned to the pitcher that he was ready and as the world seemed to slow down around him (he could see everything perfectly now), the pain on his side no longer existent, Wolfram swung his hips and let it go. With all the strength he could muster, he sent the ball flying through the air with a swing that looked so effortless, it was simply beautiful to watch. He dropped his bat and began to run around the bases, knowing without a doubt that the ball was never going to be caught by anyone on the Tigers team.

Wolfram's homerun galvanized the Red Demons and for the next three innings, they played a game that would be talked about for days, weeks and even months to come. Although Wolfram never got to see Yuuri, having his encouraging words fill his mind were enough to have him playing exceptionally well. Somehow, he knew he was playing for Yuuri too. Every throw, every hit, every nosedive into the dirt and grass was for Yuuri. And as he caught the last ball, sending the last Tiger player out, Wolfram could feel Yuuri's elation and joy mingled with his – making it so strong an emotion that he was unable to stop the tears from filling his eyes. He wiped them away quickly, gasping and laughing as his teammates hoisted him onto their shoulders to parade around the field.

_Yuuri…we did it! We actually did it!_

With some effort, he managed to escape the clutches of his teammates, coach and the reporters who were beginning to file out to the field. The stadium was a cacophony of noise and celebration and Wolfram was more than happy to find himself in the cool corridors near the locker rooms. He had to find Yuuri and fast. He had no idea where his feet would take him, but soon enough, he found himself staring at three young men laughing and talking amongst themselves in the empty lobby.

"Well, well, if it isn't the hero of the game!" the tall blond man exclaimed, causing Wolfram to flush with embarrassment.

"Keiichi," he muttered, aware that his heart was pounding so much harder as he felt Yuuri's gaze fall on him. He deliberately looked away, knowing that if he met that look he'd…he'd…

"Congratulations on the win," Yoichiro added with a wide grin, reaching out to shake Wolfram's unresisting hand. However, Keiichi would have none of it and pulled Wolfram into his arms in a crushing hug.

"Ouch!"

"Go easy on him," Yoichiro warned as Wolfram held his side gently. "He's still hurting."

"Sorry," Keiichi mumbled, still grinning in delight. "Man, it's been so long since we saw you guys but we'll be meeting again in a couple of weeks, right? Spring training's beginning and then Opening Day."

"At least let me recover from this one," Wolfram replied with a soft laugh, flushing darkly as Yuuri moved closer to him. "So where have you two been?"

"Back in school," Yoichiro replied with a soft nod, his sharp gaze darting between the two boys before him. "We're still in college after all but we'll have to give it up once spring training begins."

"Yoichiro's been sobbing every night at parting ways with his Advanced Calculus notes," Keiichi said with a dramatic sigh. "I keep telling him I'll be more than enough for him and…"

"Shut up," Yoichiro mumbled, his cheeks turning a bright beet red. "Don't listen to him. He never knows when to stop…"

"So you two really are together!" Yuuri exclaimed, laughing softly. "Geez, I was a bit confused about that."

"So you mean you never knew they were into each other from the beginning?" Wolfram asked incredulously as he finally looked at Yuuri. "How dumb are you?"

"Hey, I'm not dumb!" Yuuri replied with a pained expression. "I just thought that Keiichi was messing around and…"

"Oh? That he was perhaps interested in you? Is that it?"

"No! I never thought…okay, so it did cross my mind at first but…I didn't think…"

"I don't believe it. You'd still cheat with anyone when you've got me on your side…" He slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing his blunder but Keiichi and Yoichiro were already pouncing on it.

"Ah ha! You two stubborn morons!" Keiichi grabbed Yuuri in a headlock and tried to ruffle his hair while Yoichiro shook hands with Wolfram again.

"Good luck you two," he said with sincerity in his tone. "I mean that."

"The same for you as well," Wolfram replied as he flushed darkly. "I'm sure Keiichi's a handful."

"You don't know the half of it." They both watched their partners mock fighting with Keiichi now trying to kiss Yuuri and Yuuri doing his best to push the blond away from him.

Several minutes later, after Yoichiro and Keiichi had left with the promise to meet them at a small restaurant for lunch tomorrow, Wolfram sighed and leaned against the wall in exhaustion. Yuuri had run across the lobby to fetch a cup of water for him and as he approached, holding the cups gingerly in his hands, Wolfram took a good long look at him.

"You're growing out your hair," he finally muttered, accepting the cup with a hand that trembled slightly. Yuuri was more than just growing out his hair. He was changing but Wolfram felt a bit embarrassed pointing that out to him. The lobby was still empty although they could see spectators making their way out of the stadium and into the parking lots right outside the large glass doors.

"I…uh…like it this way," Yuuri replied with a small smile as he made himself comfortable beside his companion.

"Hmph."

They drank in silence for a while and Yuuri was the first to finish, crushing the paper cup and tossing it into the nearby trashcan. He took a deep breath and rubbed his damp palms on his jeans, his heartbeat now racing a bit faster as he realized what he was about to do.

"Huh…what? Yuu…Yuuri?" Wolfram gasped, the cup slipping from his boneless fingers as Yuuri suddenly stood before him to place his hands on Wolfram's waist. "What are you…aah."

His lashes fluttered weakly, his breath coming out in short gasps as he felt a warm and soothing heat seem to emanate from Yuuri's hands. He had no idea what the other boy was doing to him but it felt oh-so-good and absolutely wonderful. Unconsciously, he moved closer to Yuuri, arms moving of their own accord to wrap themselves around his neck.

"Does…does that feel good?" Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's ear, flushing as he felt something hard and obvious pressing against his stomach.

Wolfram debated lying about it, but another weak groan of pleasure escaped his lips and he buried his hot face against Yuuri's neck, settling for a slow nod of agreement. He knew he was also getting helplessly aroused, but it would take wild horses for him to pull away from Yuuri now. He wanted to remain this way for as long as he could. He had waited so long for this moment – to be with him again – to reassure himself that their feelings for each other hadn't changed at all.

"What was all that talk about not showing our affections for each other in public?" Yuuri mumbled with a soft chuckle.

"Shut up," Wolfram muttered, and playfully nipped Yuuri's neck in retaliation. "You made me play well today so it's the least I can do."

"I didn't do anything. You were the one out there."

"But you encouraged me and that's that." He pulled back to stare into Yuuri's dark eyes, licking his lips slowly as he felt his cheeks heat up again. "Uum…"

"What?"

"I…I…" _I can't say it! The words are going to sound so cliché and cheesy and pathetic. _

/So show him, Wolfram. Show him just how much you care./

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asked tentatively. "What did you want to say…?"

"About that rule regarding us not making out in public?"

"Yes…?"

The blond leaned even closer to whisper softly against his partner's lips. "Let's just forget that, shall we?"

Yuuri snickered and gave a slow nod of understanding and as their lips finally met in a heated kiss, the world ceased to exist and nothing else mattered. Neither boy knew what the future held for them or how far their relationship would take them, but for now, they were more than content to enjoy each other's company for as long as they could.

* * *

_Wolfram? _

Hmm?

Back then…were you going to say that you…eh…loved me?

….no.

Ah, okay.

Why do you ask?

Well…nothing…just that…I think I…uum…I do love you, you know.

…

Wolfram?

All right, already. I love you too. Happy now?

Yuuri grinned.

_Yes. I am happy now._

**The End!**

* * *

**Final Notes and Thanks:** I'm a certified baseball nut (or rather used to be when the Braves (Atlanta) were doing well wails. Anyway, I'm the kinda girl that looks at box scores and studies stats and all what not. Yay, fun, isn't it/lol/ Bottom line, I was so pleased that Yuuri is also a baseball fanatic which was why it was a bit easy for me to use this storyline as an AU setting. 

My thanks should first and foremost go to Blackster who pulled me back into the fandom when I had all but given up on it. I never thought I'd be able to write another story for KKM let alone a multichapter and FINISH IT! But I managed somehow and it wouldn't have been possible without your help and support along the way. /huggles/ So thank you so very much! I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story. It's the least I can do for you.

Many thanks go to my betas who've helped with this story, mushysquishy, zannyzan, and lurikoysabeth. Thank you ladies, for dealing with my impatience and helping me look much better than I really am. Thank you!

And last but not least, to all who have taken the time to leave their comments on the story from the beginning /bows gratefully/ Thank you so very much for your support and encouragement! Your interest helped the muses and got this story written, so thank you so much again!

Lots of websites were used for research for this story, so listing them all out will bore you to death. Just know that 'Wikipedia' is awesome, as well as 'MLB' and 'Japan Baseball' have been great helps!

So until next time...it's been fun!


End file.
